Destellos
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Aqua sabía que era especial, desde pequeñita. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a imaginar que acabaría yendo a una escuela donde se impartía enseñanzas sobre otros mundos y sobre Llaves espada, ni que conocería a gente tan especial como Terra, Ventus y Zack
1. Chapter 1

Sí, aquí vengo, ¡al ataque! ¡Esta vez, presento un fic del BBS de más de un cap, siiiiiiií! Aclaro que sólo van a aparecer los pjs que aparecen en el BBS, porque, como he dicho, es un fic del BBS XDDDDD Ok, pues vamos a lo de siempre:

Summary: Aqua sabía que era especial, desde pequeñita. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a imaginar que acabaría yendo a una escuela donde se impartía enseñanzas sobre otros mundos y sobre Llaves espada, ni que conocería a gente tan especial como Terra, Ventus y Zack

Disclaimer: ningún pjs del KH me pertenece

Y… ¡aquí empezamos esta nueva aventura!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº1. ¡Es mi sueño!

Caminaba por un vasto desierto de oscuridad, sola, apretando fuertemente un extraño objeto de cinco puntas, como si aquello pudiese protegerla. Alzó levemente la cabeza y pudo ver que, a ambos lados, la negrura comenzaba a arremolinarse para dar forma a dos entes gigantescos con un hueco en forma de corazón que le llegaba desde el pecho hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Entonces, hizo aparecer un arma, una espada con forma de llave, o una llave que podía usarse como espada, pero no sentía ganas de deshacerse de ellos. Estaba cansada, parecía que había andado toda una eternidad. Por la cabeza se le pasó la idea de rendirse, de dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad y volverse uno de aquellos seres. Sin embargo…

-Aqua…Aqua…

La joven frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta, sin hacer caso de la voz que tiraba de ella.

-¡Aqua, arriba!

-Cinco minutos más…

-No, señorita, de eso nada. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Mamá, por favor…

-Son las doce menos veinte de la mañana, Aqua. Por mucho domingo que sea, no puedes quedarte dormida hasta estas horas. ¡Si no estuvieses tanto tiempo en el jardín o en cualquier otra parte observando las estrellas…!-suspiró.

La joven bostezó, restregándose un par de dedos por los ojos, y se levantó de la cama con cara de malas pulgas. Odiaba que todo el mundo le insinuase que ver las estrellas era una pérdida de tiempo. A ella le gustaba, sobre todo cuando se le presentaba la ocasión de presenciar una lluvia de estrellas. No eran muy comunes allí, en aquel pequeño mundo olvidado en una esquina del espacio donde nunca jamás ocurría nada interesante o digno de mención.

-¡Vamos, Aqua!-se dijo, dándose un par de tortas en los cachetes-No dejes que eso te ponga de mal humor.

Se acercó al armario, estirando los brazos, y lo abrió para ver qué ropa podría ponerse. Decidió coger una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos deportivos, escogiendo también unas playeras zarrapastrosas que habían vivido mil y una aventuras desde que se las compró en una de las pocas tienduchas que salpicaban el aburrido pueblo en el que vivía. Generalmente, solía hacer pequeñas escapaditas a la costa, tanto de día como de noche, y pasaba las horas recorriendo cuevas resbaladizas y acantilados escarpados donde, seguramente, más de uno había terminado sus días. El periódico local no recogía aquellos asuntos, no recogía prácticamente nada más que alguna que otra novedad de algún que otro comercio poco importante.

¿Y qué había de la lluvia de estrellas? ¿Por qué nadie hablaba en los artículos sobre aquel fenómeno? Estaba indignada con la gente de ese pueblucho de mala muerte en el que tenía que verse obligada a vivir. No podía compartir sus inquietudes con nadie. Ya lo había intentado una vez y tan sólo había recibido una extraña mirada, como si estuviese loca, y una estúpida frasecita:

''No debes hacer preguntas tan bobas, niña''

¡Ese tipo qué sabría de lo que debía o no hacer!

-Algún día podré salir de aquí-se dijo, asintiendo, mientras caminaba hacia el baño-. Al fin y al cabo, ya tengo dieciséis años. En cuanto termine mis estudios, me iré muy lejos y no volveré nunca más, sólo de vez en cuando para visitar a mis padres.

Se metió en el cuarto de baño, decidida a realizar su sueño de viajar lo más lejos que pudiese de aquel pueblo a la mínima oportunidad.

.0.0.0.

Bueeeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero haber empezado con buen pie :D ¡Y, si os ha gustado, dejad reviews!

Hasta el siguiente caaaaaaap ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bueeeno, pues aquí vengo con el segundo cap :D ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº2. La excepción.

-¡Mamá, voy a…dar una vuelta!

-¿Que vas a dónde?

Aqua no oyó la pregunta de su madre, ya que había cerrado antes de que la mujer la realizase. Dio un par de saltos y echó a correr, controlando la respiración. Pasó por la misma calle empolvada de siempre, viéndose reflejada en el escaparate de una anticuada tienda de ropa que, por razones desconocidas, seguía abierta a pesar de que nadie en su sano juicio iría a comprarse allí ni tan siquiera un par de calcetines. También pasó por delante de una panadería vacía, de un bar cerrado y de un pequeño parque que sólo las estrellas sabían por qué seguía en pie si no había casi niños en el pueblo y, los pocos que había, eran demasiado aburridos como para salir de sus casas.

Dejó atrás las cuatro casas que conformaban la comunidad y se adentró en un bosquecillo viejo y apagado, con apenas un par de árboles medianamente rectos que sobresalían de entre los demás, encorvados y caídos. Al poco rato, salió del bosque y llegó a una zona arenosa con algunos arbustos dispersos por aquí y por allá. El camino hacia la costa era largo, cansino y soso, siempre igual, sin ningún cambio. Incluso las nubes en el cielo eran las mismas que las del día anterior, y que las del otro. Lo único que parecía cambiar en aquel mundo era ella. Parecía ser la única persona capaz de pensar por sí misma, sin seguir las costumbres establecidas de asentarse y tener hijos que, sin duda alguna, saldrían igual que sus padres. Aunque, por esa regla de tres, ella tendría que ser igual que su madre y que su padre, cosa que no era así.

-Siempre…tiene que…haber…una excepción-murmuró entre respiración y respiración.

Y ella estaba encantada de ser la excepción. Puede que todo el mundo la mirase con cara rara y que la criticasen a las espaldas, pero ella era feliz. Por lo menos, se planteaba cosas, no como los demás, que tan sólo se dedicaban a dejar pasar el tiempo sentados en el banco de la plaza.

-Vamos…un poco…más…

Aqua apretó los puños y aumentó el ritmo, a pesar de saber que no debería hacerlo. Si seguía así, acabaría trastabillando.

Y, efectivamente, trastabilló.

-¡Auch, maldita sea!-se quejó, dando un golpe al suelo.

Se sentó y se miró la rodilla, chistando. No le dolía mucho, estaba acostumbrada a tener las rodillas con arañazos y costras de tantas veces que se había caído en aquel mismo sitio. Más que tropezar con la misma piedra, parecía que quería partirla a base de cabezazos.

-Bueno, bueno, no hay que pararse por una minucia como esta. ¡Hay un montón de cuevas que aguardan a ser descubiertas!

Eso no era del todo cierto, tan sólo le faltaban un par de ellas o tres que había descubierto recientemente y que no parecían muy transitables. Es más, el sentido común de cualquier ser humano le diría que no debía entrar en esas cuevas, y el sentido común no debía ser ignorado…

Pero a ella le daba igual lo que los demás opinasen sobre lo que debía o no hacer.

-¡Las cuevas me esperan!-exclamó, sonriente.

.0.0.0.

Yay, aquí está ^^ ¡Yep, y gracias por el review, KingdomHearts17! ¡Se agradece! :D

Bueno, pues ya nos leemos :) ¡Dejad reviews, no me seáis, eh! ¡En fanfiction no se da la política de ahorro de palabras! Hale hale, a esperar al siguiente cap XD

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, pues aquí está el 3º cap ^^ Siento que los caps sean tan cortos Pero, como le dije a KingdomHearts17, habrá muchos, así que se compensa XD Y me comprometo a terminarlo, ¡en serio!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº3. Una oportunidad.

Aqua suspiró, cansada, con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro. No era una cueva muy grande, pero la verdad es que era de lo más interesante. Tenía plantas –lo cual era ya raro de por sí- extrañas y brillantes, de colores azulados y verde oscuro, poco comunes en toda aquella zona. La joven recordaba haberlas visto o, por lo menos, unas parecidas, en una sola ocasión anterior, hacía muchos años ya, en algún lugar de aquel mundo.

Ella era una niña pequeña, curiosa y despierta como ningún otro niño, y se había escapado de casa persiguiendo una estrella fugaz mientras los demás se dedicaban a mirar como bobos el único canal que se veía en la televisión. Recordaba haber corrido más que nunca en su vida, y llegar a un descampado que no había vuelto a ver. Allí estaba un personaje no más alto que la pequeña, de color negro con unas grandes y redondas orejas. Cuando se acercó a la graciosa figura, ésta ya había vuelto a marcharse como si fuese una estrella fugaz, y lo único que había quedado de él eran unas flores azules y verdes, de colores muchos más vivos que las de las cuevas. Se las había llevado a casa y las había puesto en un jarrón, pero al final las plantas acabaron por marchitarse y no tuvo más remedio que tirarlas.

-Puede que sean un símbolo. Tal vez algo vaya a cambiar en mi vida…

Se levantó de un salto, aún más sonriente que antes por aquel pensamiento, y decidió volver a su casa. Serían ya las cuatro de la tarde, o más, y su madre se estaría preguntando dónde estaría su hija, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a sus largas escapadas.

-Hola, pueblucho-murmuró al llegar, lanzando un bufido despectivo.

Frenó, cambiando su paso acelerado por un cansino andar, sintiendo las miradas de sus vecinos clavadas en ella. Todos los días de verano desaparecía y no volvía hasta la tarde, ¿por qué demonios la seguían observando de aquella forma? ¡Le ponía de los nervios!

-Hola, mamá, ya estoy en casa.

-Ci…Cielo…

Aqua se extrañó por el tono empleado por su madre y fue a toda prisa hasta la sala. Allí estaba la mujer, sentada en una silla dura y vieja, con una carta entre las temblorosas manos. Alzó la vista y miró a su hija con ojos enrojecidos y llorosos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está todo bien?

-Ha venido…ha venido un señor hace poco más de una hora y me ha traído esta carta para ti-dijo, negando con la cabeza-. Resulta que…Bueno…Ten.

La joven cogió la carta que su madre le ofrecía y la leyó, abriendo mucho los ojos y esbozando inconscientemente una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Esto es real? ¿Esto existe realmente?

-Aqua, mi niña, esa escuela…esa escuela está muy lejos…Tu padre y yo no te veremos hasta…hasta que termines.

-¡Mamá, pero yo quiero ir!

-Cariño, está…está en la otra punta del mundo.

-¡Es lo que siempre he querido! ¡La escuela de Tierra de Partida es lo mejor que me podría pasar! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Yo no encajo aquí, nunca lo he hecho! ¡No puedes impedirme que vaya, mamá!

La mujer se enjugó las lágrimas. Sabía que no podía hacer cambiar de parecer a su hija, era demasiado testaruda, demasiado diferente al resto de personas de ese pueblo.

-No deberías separarte de tu familia, Aqua.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a este pueblo. Esos pensamientos os han vuelto a todos unos aburridos-dijo, intentando no parecer muy dura y fracasando estrepitosamente-. Yo no soy como vosotros, lo sabes muy bien. ¿Pretendes asfixiarme?

-Hija, yo no quiero hacerte algo así, pero tu lugar está aquí.

-¡No es verdad!

La mujer bajó la cabeza y esbozó una triste sonrisa, negando nuevamente. Se había estado engañando durante dieciséis años. La verdad es que siempre había sabido, en lo más profundo de su ser, que Aqua era diferente al resto. ¿Por qué negarlo por más tiempo?

-Tu padre ya está al tanto y opina lo mismo que yo.

-¡Pe…!

-No puedo atarte, Aqua. Ve si quieres, aunque ya conoces mi opinión. No deberías ir a estudiar fuera, tan lejos, pero decide por ti misma. Eres mayor para hacerlo.

La joven estiró los labios, enseñando los dientes y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, mamá, pero iré a hacer la maleta.

.0.0.0.

¡Sí, por fin se irá a Tierra de Partida! ¡Adiós, pueblucho aburrido! Y tranquilos, que este lugar no saldrá hasta dentro deeeeeeeeeeeee eeee e XDDDD Porque, evidentemente, Aqua tendrá que ir a hacer alguna visitilla a sus pobres padres...

Bueno, pues muchísimas (muchisísisimas) gracias por los reviews :DDDDD ¡Espero que dejéis más! Me gusta saber que la historia es de vuestro agrado ^^

Ya nos leemos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Bueno, pues aquí dejo el 4º cap ^^ Siento el retraso, pero es que estoy ahora de exámenes hasta las orejas y no he tenido la oportunidad de subir el cap Por suerte, sólo me quedan los de la semana que viene wiiiiiiiiiii!

Hale, pues lo dicho, que aquí está el cap 4 :D ¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº4. ¡Son estrellas!

Aqua esperaba sentada encima de la maleta en una antigua y olvidada estación de tren totalmente vacía que seguramente había vivido momentos mejores…tal vez en otra vida. La joven se preguntaba dónde sería esa escuela, por dónde llegarían a ella. Puede que aquellas vías oxidadas y abandonadas llevasen a algún lugar maravilloso, muy lejos de ese pueblo que acababa de abandonar y al que no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo. Lo sentía por sus padres, pero tenía que hacer su propia vida y ya había dicho que ésta no sería en ese pueblucho.

Esperó pacientemente, preguntándose cómo era posible que no se le hubiese ocurrido aquella posibilidad. Llevaba haciendo escapadas desde que tenía memoria y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ir en dirección contraria a la costa. Al fin y al cabo, todos los mayores le decían que más allá de la salida sur del pueblo, donde se localizaba la antigua estación que nadie visitaba, no había otra cosa que campo mustio e inhóspito. Los otros centros urbanos estaban a más de medio día de camino y se iba en dirección contraria. Entonces, ¿a dónde llevarían esas vías?

-Ahí viene el tren-murmuró, levantándose y cogiendo la maleta.

Lo cierto era que ese tren no era nada del otro mundo, por lo menos a primera vista. Pequeño, oscuro…

-Es…-sonrió-¿Es…es ese?

Cuando el tren se acercó más, pudo ver que el color oscuro se volvía morado con algunos detalles dorados y dibujitos de estrellas. Frenó, y Aqua vio que, tras las ventanillas, el vagón estaba lleno de gente…

¿Lleno de gente? ¿De qué gente, si podía saberse? Era lunes por la mañana, no tendría que estar hasta los topes. O puede que el tren se estuviese recorriendo todo el continente desde hacía algunos días para recoger a las personas que habían seleccionado para entrar a formar parte de la escuela de Tierra de Partida.

Negó con la cabeza y se puso lo más firme que pudo, intentado causar buena impresión. Esperó a que el tren abriese la puerta y, cuando lo hizo, se sintió algo cohibida. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en ella. Tragó saliva y empezó a pasear la vista por el tren para ver si podía encontrar un sitio libre. No habría más de quince asientos; lo cierto era que eran muy pocos. Puede que fuesen a recoger a más gente, pero algo le decía a Aqua que el próximo destino era Tierra de Partida. Suspiró, agarró fuertemente la maleta y empezó a pasear por el pasillo, sonriendo levemente al ver un asiento sin ocupar. Se sentó en él tras haber guardado la maleta en el compartimento de arriba, junto a la del chico con el cual se tenía que sentar por ser el único sitio libre de todo el vagón.

-Hola-saludó al chico que estaba en la parte de la ventana.

El joven giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño, y le devolvió el saludo. Aqua esperaba que fuese a presentarse, pero parecía no tener mucha intención en ello, así que decidió tomar ella las riendas.

-Soy Aqua.

-Terra.

La chica miró al frente, algo incómoda cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Terra en ella. Después de un rato, se giró hacia él, dispuesta a exigirle una explicación, pero…

-Son… ¡Son estrellas!-exclamó, pasando por encima del joven y pegando la cara contra el cristal-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Y eso es…es como una aurora! ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Au!

Aqua bajó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que le había clavado la rodilla en la pierna sin ser consciente de ello. Musitó una disculpa y volvió a sentarse bien.

-No te había visto nunca en el tren de Tierra de Partida-dijo el chico, cruzándose de brazos-, y esa exclamación tuya confirma lo evidente. Hacía años que no teníamos tantas incorporaciones.

-¿Tantas incorporaciones?

-Hay otro nuevo, un tal Ven he oído decir, ese chico rubio que se sienta con el del pelo negro y despuntado.

Como si Aqua fuese a saber quién era quién. Había cabezas rubias y oscuras por todas partes, así que no había manera de reconocerlo.

-¿El resto os conocíais de antes?

-De siempre-puntualizó Terra-. Pocas veces vienen nuevos a Tierra de Partida. Es muy elitista, sólo unos pocos son elegidos para participar en sus enseñanzas, pero ya te irás enterado.

-Y Tierra de Partida es…

La joven empezaba sospecharlo, pero le parecía de lo más surrealista que estuviese sucediéndole justo a ella.

-Un pequeño mundo suspendido entre la luz y la oscuridad-confirmó el chico.

Aqua ahogó una exclamación. Siempre había querido irse lejos, pero… ¡eso era increíble! Sabía, de alguna manera u otra, que había más mundos además del que ella habitaba, pero nunca había pensado que visitaría alguno.

Sus sueños empezaban a cumplirse.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^ Y sí, efectivamente, el fic será fiel a la estructura del KH en cuanto a los cuatro reinos existentes (Luz, Oscuridad, Nada y Limbo Limítrofe), porque menuda gracia ignorar eso si van a la escuela de Tierra de Partida...A ver qué demonios les iban a enseñar entonces XDDDDD

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii y muchísimas gracias por los reviews :D ¡Se agradece un montonazo, de verdad!


	5. Chapter 5

Yep! Bueno, pues aquí dejo el cap 5 ^^ Siento que sea tan corto, pero es que entre tanto examen final y tanta cosa, una no puede estrujarse bien el coco jajajajajaja De todas formas, ya dije que los caps iban a ser algo cortitos...Pero espero que los siguientes no me salgan como este XDDDD

Bueno, ya me dejo de rodeos. ¡Pasemos a leer el cap!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº5. Ventus.

El tren atravesó -¡atravesó!- un extraño portal luminoso y se paró suavemente cuando las vías se terminaron, parando sobre un amplio césped de un brillante color verde que hacía palidecer a los mismísimos rayos de sol. Todos los adolescentes comenzaron a bajarse en tropel, riendo alegremente. Los únicos que miraban con admiración el lugar al que acababan de llegar eran los nuevos, Aqua y Ven.

-Es…precioso-musitó la joven.

En mitad del campo había un caminito de piedra que llevaba a un gigantesco edificio de mármol y oro, localizado entre enormes colinas de las que pendían sendas cadenas de oro macizo, nacidas de la mole blanca, y terminadas en unas anillas que se acoplaban perfectamente en las cumbres de las montañas.

Aqua salió de su ensoñación y se apresuró a coger nuevamente la maleta, que había dejado inconscientemente abandonada cerca de la puerta del tren, chocándose sin querer con un joven rubio.

-Oh, lo siento-se disculpó-. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro…-la miró con sus grandes ojos azules-Me llamo Ventus. Llámame Ven.

-Encantada de conocerte, Ven. Soy Aqua.

El chico sonrió.

-Oye, Aqua, no conozco a nadie de aquí ni nada, pero, ¿ves a ese chico de ahí, el del pelo negro? Venía sentado con él en el tren y, entre tú y yo, no te recomiendo que andes con él. No sé por qué, pero creo que no es muy de fiar-se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza-. Es lo que pienso, claro, tú no tienes por qué hacerme caso…Al fin y al cabo, soy nuevo y puede que sean los nervios, que me hacen desconfiar de todo el mundo…

-Yo también soy nueva, Ven, así que sé a qué te refieres. Sólo conozco a un chico que se llama Terra…-miró hacia los lados-y resulta que se ha ido por ahí.

-¿Te importa que vaya contigo?

Aqua se echó a reír.

-¡Claro que no!-le apretó el hombro-Supongo que somos amigos, ¿no?

Ven asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, sonriente. Después de todo, no empezaba tan mal el curso en la Academia de Tierra de Partida.

.0.0.0.

Vuelvo a repetir que siento que sea tan corto La falta de inspiración, que es muy mala...

¡Bueno, por lo menos ya estamos en Tierra de Partida! Ahora sólo falta ir presentando al resto de pjs, kukukuku...

¡Gracias por los reviews! :DDDDDD No hay cosa que más me anime a continuar que abrir el correo y ver los avisos de Fanfiction XDDDDD

Hasta el próximo cap ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi! En primer lugar, siento el retraso, pero es que con las fiestas y demás, no he podido actualizar ¡Lo siento mucho!

Bueno, en segundo lugar, aquí dejo el cap 6 XD Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº6. Casos excepcionales.

-Eh, Ven, ¿adónde vas?

Ventus se giró hacia un chico de su misma estatura, puede que un pelín más alto, de pelo negro y despuntado y grandes ojos áureos.

-¿Perdón? Oye-alzó las manos-, verás, tú y yo no nos conocemos de nada y, bueno, no tengo por qué decirte a dónde voy o dejo de ir. No pretendo ser grosero, pero me parece que me iré con Aqua si no te importa.

-¿Aqua? Tú también eres nueva-murmuró, frunciendo el ceño e inspeccionándola con una extraña mirada-Eres la de ese mundo pequeñito…-esbozó una despectiva sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se iba en dirección contraria, hablando consigo mismo-Tendré que intentarlo otra vez…Tsk, niño idiota…

La joven miró a Ventus, extrañada.

-¿Seguro que no os conocíais de antes, Ven?

-No, eso puedo asegurártelo.

Aqua se rascó la mejilla, pensado en las últimas palabras de ese chico. ¿Intentarlo otra vez? ¿El qué? Estaba de acuerdo con la opinión de su amigo, ese tipo no le daba muy buena espina, sobre todo por sus ojos dorados que parecían escrutar todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente.

-Ven, no puedo prohibirte absolutamente nada porque apenas nos conocemos, pero no me gustaría que te acercases a él-dijo, bajando la mirada hacia el rubio-. No querría que le pasase algo a un amigo mío, y sin duda ese chico es…peligroso.

-Tranquila, Aqua. Tampoco tenía mucha intención de ir con él a ninguna parte, no me cae precisamente bien-se pasó la mano por el pelo, mirando alrededor-¿Vamos o…?

-Sí, vamos yendo.

Aqua cogió la maleta y, junto a Ven, echó a andar por el camino de piedra, observando todo cuanto la rodeaba con verdadera admiración, desterrando de sus pensamientos al chico de pelo negro. Giró la cabeza mientras bajaba hacia el edificio, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la superficie en calma del lago que rodeaba el castillo de Tierra de Partida reflejó el brillo del sol. Sonrió, cada vez más fascinada por la arrebatadora belleza de aquel mundo. Tardaron poco en llegar a la puerta del edificio, dos gigantescas hojas de oro abiertas de par en par que mostraban un salón bien iluminado y unas escaleras a los laterales que llevaban a los pisos superiores, donde se impartían las clases y se localizaban las estancias de los alumnos, que no serían más de veinte, y si llegaban a ese número.

Sin embargo, nadie había subido por las escaleras. Todos se quedaron parados en mitad del salón, firmes. Aqua avisó a Ventus y ambos siguieron el ejemplo de los demás.

Y, en mitad del silencio reinante, comenzaron a oírse unas pisadas. Del piso de arriba bajaron tres personas, tres señores de apariencia seria. Uno vestía túnica azul y sombrero de pico, como los magos de los cuentos que le contaba a Aqua su madre. Otro llevaba un chaquetón negro, andaba encorvado y tenía la cabeza totalmente despejada, compensando su falta de pelo en ella con una barba de cabrilla; pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos ojos observadores y penetrantes de un escalofriante tono dorado. El último parecía el más sereno. Se cubría con haori blanco bajo el que se podía apreciar una camisa azul marino con una gran equis blanca en el medio y llevaba una especie hakama de color claro, cubriéndose parte del abdomen con una extraña pieza de armadura verdusca. Aqua pudo apreciar que un par de cicatrices cruzaban su cara, una por la ceja y otra por la mejilla.

-Bienvenidos un año más a la escuela de Tierra de Partida-anunció-. Como bien sabréis, durante este curso os seguiremos instruyendo en vuestras materias de siempre, pero se os será añadida una nueva según el camino que os sea elegido. No quisiera importunaros más, estaréis deseando instalaros. Dejad vuestras pertenencias en las habitaciones que elegisteis el primer año que llegasteis aquí y charlad con vuestros amigos si queréis. Nos veremos en el comedor a la hora establecida. Oh, Aqua, Ven, vosotros sois la incorporación de última hora. Venid conmigo, muchachos. Casos excepcionales, sin duda…-murmuró para sí-Encontraros este año es sin lugar a dudas una señal…

Ven y Aqua se miraron de reojo, extrañados sobre los comentarios de ese señor.

-Disculpe…

-Maestro Eraqus. Ellos son el Maestro Xehanort y Yen Sid, un antiguo Maestro. Venid conmigo, os enseñaré todo lo que necesitáis saber sobre la escuela y su funcionamiento.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues otro más ^^ Muchas gracias por los reviews :DDDDDDDDD Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez...

Ya nos leemos ^^ Byeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de nada…

¡Feliz 2012 a todosssssssss! Espero que hayáis tenido una buena entrada de año ^^

Os dejo con el cap 7 :) ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº7. Corazones luminosos.

Ventus y Aqua siguieron al Maestro Eraqus por los claros pasillos de Tierra de Partida, sumidos en un incómodo silencio. El señor no hacía más que farfullar de vez en cuando alguna incoherencia mientras negaba o asentía con la cabeza, totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Entrad, por favor.

Eraqus les cedió el paso y los dos jóvenes entraron en una cámara de paredes blancas, algo austera, decorada con muebles de madera oscura que destacaban vivamente entre el níveo de las paredes. El Maestro les ofreció asiento y luego rodeó la mesa, sentándose en una silla de respaldo alto.

-Bien, mis jóvenes alumnos, lo primero que debéis de saber es que Tierra de Partida es un mundo que sólo vosotros conocéis, por lo que jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podéis hablar de él con otras personas que no sean vuestros compañeros. Se sitúa entre la luz y la oscuridad, y se encuentra en perfecto equilibrio con respecto a ambas, al menos de momento, por lo que nuestro deber es impartiros clases sobre las dos…-esbozó una ligera sonrisa-aunque nosotros estamos de parte de la luz. Sin embargo, eso es materia de clase, así que os lo explicaré cuando comencemos.

En cuanto al horario y las materias, aquí tenéis un papel con ambas. Pasando al tema de las habitaciones…Aqua, te he asignado la habitación 2-A, en el pasillo de la izquierda y a ti, Ventus, en la 2-B, justo al frente…si no te importa, muchacho.

-Claro que no me importa, Maestro Eraqus-dijo Ven, sonriente-. Aqua es la única que conozco y es mi amiga, así que no me vendrá mal tenerla cerca.

-De acuerdo. Los uniformes están ya en vuestros dormitorios.

-¿Uniformes?-preguntaron a la vez los dos jóvenes.

Eraqus asintió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero, ¿cómo sabéis qué talla utilizamos Ven y yo, si es la primera vez que venimos?

-Tenemos tres pequeñas ayudantes que son capaces de hacer cosas aún más increíbles que saber la talla que utilizáis de un solo vistazo. No nos movemos según las reglas a las que estás acostumbrada, joven, pero enseguida te adaptarás.

Aqua asintió quedamente con la cabeza, aunque estaba más bien sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Tres pequeñas ayudantes? No las había visto por ninguna parte… ¿Serían hadas, como las de los cuentos? Sin embargo, la voz del Maestro Eraqus la devolvió a la realidad.

-Aqua, Ven, tengo temas más importantes que tratar con vosotros. Veréis, muchachos, este año es el más importante de esta generación puesto que se elegirán a los portadores de las Llaves espada y a los guardianes. No es coincidencia que hayamos encontrado a dos corazones tan luminosos como los vuestros pocos días antes de comenzar este curso en concreto. Os habéis ocultado muy bien, pero estoy casi seguro de que la razón de que sea justo ahora cuando habéis sido encontrados es porque poseéis el poder para blandir la mayor arma que jamás haya existido.

-¿Llaves…espada?-murmuró Aqua, extrañada.

Ese era el objeto con el que soñaba desde hacía varios días. Una fina, elegante, con el filo de color negro y bastante equilibrada que la protegía de los entes oscuros que la acosaban. ¿Sería su Llave espada? Algo le decía que no, pero entonces, ¿a quién pertenecería?

-Id a vuestras habitaciones y pasead si queréis por la escuela o sus alrededores. A la una y media nos vemos en el comedor, muchachos.

Aqua y Ven se levantaron, inclinaron la cabeza en señal de despedida y salieron del despacho de Eraqus, que les miraba con ojos entrecerrados, pensativo.

.0.0.0.

Sí…ir a explorar el castillo de Tierra de Partida tiene que ser divertido, sin duda XD

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado el fic ^^ ¡Gracias por el review, KingdomHearts17! No sabes cómo se agradece :D

Nos leemos ^^

Byeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! Aquí vengo con el cap 8 ^^ Bueno, bueno, antes de que tengan sus Llaves espada tengo que presentar a otros personajes, claro...Pero no falta mucho, así que tranquilos XDDD Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el cap. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº8. Una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Ven, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tal si seguimos un poco más hacia adelante?

Ventus asintió, llevándose una mano al mentón.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Uhm…Creo que es mejor que giremos en esa dirección.

-¡De acuerdo!

Los dos echaron a andar hacia la derecha, extrañándose al no ver a nadie por allí. Tras haber ido a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar las maletas y ver los uniformes, habían vuelto al salón principal y se habían ido por un pasillo hasta llegar a aquella encrucijada de caminos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó una susurrante y rasposa voz.

-¡S-señor!-se cuadró Ven, girándose-Lo sentimos, es que nos hemos perdido.

El hombre de ojos dorados les escudriñó, perspicaz. Aqua contuvo un escalofrío y se situó un poco por delante del rubio adquiriendo una actitud protectora, aunque muy bien disimulada. Ese señor no le había inspirado mucha confianza la primera vez que le había visto, pero desconocía el motivo puesto que ni siquiera había hablado antes.

-¿Maestro?-lo llamó la joven, frunciendo el ceño.

-Seguidme, os guiaré hasta el salón principal. No volváis a transitar estos pasillos sin previa autorización, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, Maestro.

Los dos siguieron a Xehanort, que los llevó a la entrada sumido en un silencio que Aqua agradeció profundamente. La voz rasposa de ese hombre le ponía la carne de gallina.

-Visitad todas las habitaciones que queráis, pero jamás volváis a entrar aquí sin aviso, muchachos.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria, no sin antes echar una última mirada de reojo a Ven de la que tan sólo se percató Aqua. ¿Qué les pasaría con su amigo? Primero ese chico con el que se había sentado en el bus, ahora un Maestro… ¿Qué sería lo próximo? Daba lo mismo, el rubio le había caído bien a Aqua y se encargaría de defenderle de lo que fuese.

-Aqua, ¿por qué no buscamos a ese otro chico que conoces? ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

-¿Terra? Será difícil, la escuela es muy grande…Pero podemos intentarlo. ¿Dónde crees que está?

Ven se rio.

-Yo no le conozco de nada, ni siquiera sé cómo es.

-Lo cierto es que parecía bastante serio…Tal vez esté en su habitación, o puede que hablando con algún Maestro. No tiene pinta de ser un joven muy amigable.

-Podríamos probar en la biblioteca. A ver… ¡Eh, oye!-se acercó corriendo a un par de personas-¿Sabéis dónde está la biblioteca?

-¿Cuál de todas?

-Ah, que hay más de una…Aqua-la miró, girando la cabeza-, creo que lo vamos a tener complicado.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Ven. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es investigar un poco el edificio, más que buscar a ese chico, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón…Siento haberos interrumpido. Supongo que nos veremos en las clases. ¡Hasta luego!

Ven echó a correr hasta llegar a donde Aqua y, junto a ella, empezó a recorrerse la escuela de Tierra de Partida.

.0.0.0.

Aquí está ^^ ¿Curiosidad por ese ''pasillo''? Pues hasta dentro de algunos caps no se explicará a dónde lleva (soy mala XDDD). ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews!

*Se abalanza sobre Fille des Reves*

¡Siiiiiiiií, por fin te pasas! ¡Me alegra un montón que estés por aquí! ¡Espero no decepcionarte!

Bueno, pues hasta el próximo cap ^^

Byeee!


	9. Chapter 9

Espero no haber tardado mucho…Esta semana no he podido pasarme debidamente por fanfiction XD Bueno, pues como viene siendo costumbre (me parece), subiré los fics el fin de semana, que es el único momento en el que tengo un respiro –y dentro de poco, ni eso…examen de filosofía a la vuelta de la esquina, ¡yupi!-. Procuraré subir uno todas las semanas, pero a lo mejor algunas no puedo –rezad al dios que queráis para que eso no suceda NUNCA- porque en el instituto nos explotan de una forma INCREÍBLE. Algún día ajustaremos cuentas…

Ejem, que me desvío del tema. Lo importante es que ya está aquí el cap 9 XD ¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº9. La curiosidad.

-Así que esta es una de las bibliotecas…-murmuró Aqua, cogiendo uno de los libros y ojeándolo con curiosidad-No está mal, tiene volúmenes verdaderamente raros…Historia de Vergel Radiante-leyó en el lomo-. ¿Será otro mundo?

Ven sacó otro libro de una de las muchas estanterías, lo dejó y sacó otro más, sin prestar mucha atención al contenido en sí, sino a los magníficos y esplendorosos dibujos de los distintos mundos. Aqua, por su parte, se había quedado prendada del que había cogido. Ese lugar, Vergel Radiante, tenía que ser verdaderamente espectacular. Además, las flores que había visto en su mundo se correspondían con las que salían en algunas fotografías. O, por lo menos, eran similares a ellas.

-Es precioso-murmuró, acariciando con cuidado una hoja-. Me gustaría poder ir a Vergel Radiante. Ven, ¿crees que el Maestro Eraqus nos dejará visitar otros lugares un poco más adelante?

-¡Ojalá! Tiene que ser muy interesante ver otros mundos.

-¿Otros mundos?

Aqua y Ven alzaron la cabeza, sintiéndose culpables sin saber muy bien el motivo. Yen Sid caminaba hacia ellos con las manos tras la espalda y una extraña mueca en la cara. Lanzó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, pesaroso.

-La de veces que he oído decir algo así…Ventus, Aqua, llegará el momento en el cual los caminos hacia mundos desconocidos se os sean abiertos libremente, pero primero tenéis que aprender a dominar vuestro poder y, sobretodo, controlar vuestra oscuridad. Cierto es que el universo necesita de ambas para poder existir, pero es muy importante mantener cierto equilibrio en vuestro interior, si es que no conseguís alcanzar la luz…Cosa que dudo, puesto que ambos sois…

-Corazones luminosos-le interrumpió Aqua inconscientemente-. El Maestro Eraqus nos lo dijo. ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Nada más que eso, joven. No tenéis suciedad. Un corazón como el vuestro, limpio, sin mácula, es un verdadero milagro. Las personas que vienen aquí por primera vez tienen más tendencia a la oscuridad durante sus primeros años por no haber sido educados convenientemente, pero llegan a una edad tan temprana que esos fallos se corrigen con rapidez. Excepto vosotros dos, los demás alumnos llevan en Tierra de Partida casi desde que tienen memoria, así que no os sintáis mal si al principio os hacen un poco el vacío. No os conocen, mientras que ellos han vivido juntos toda una vida, y ahora ya son adolescentes que, aunque bien educados y correctos como los que más, tienen tendencia a rechazar lo diferente, como todos los de vuestra edad.

-¡Eso no es cierto, señor!-se reveló Aqua, negando fuertemente con la cabeza-Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque lo diferente, lo desconocido, me atrae.

Yen Sid asintió con la cabeza. Si cualquier otro hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras, se hubiese asustado ya que solían corresponder con inquietudes hacia la oscuridad. Pero esa chica no parecía ceder tan fácilmente. La luz estaba profundamente arraigada en su interior, al igual que en Ventus.

-La curiosidad es una virtud muy loable, Aqua, pero no la azuces demasiado antes de tiempo si no quieres frustrarte. Por tu bien, será mejor que en lugar de seguir ojeando ese libro sobre Vergel Radiante, salgas de la biblioteca e inspecciones el castillo.

-Claro, señor. ¿Ventus?

-Sí, vamos, Aqua. Hasta luego, señor.

Yen Sid se despidió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Ven y Aqua salieron de aquella sala y se quedaron parados en mitad de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir.

.0.0.0.

Capítulo TOTALMENTE intencionado. ¡Quien no se sienta identificado con Aqua y Ven, es que no es persona! La curiosidad es un poco capulla XD

Ah, y en cuanto a lo de Hogwarts… ¡No se me había ocurrido! Jajajajajajaja esa ha sido buena, sí señor XDDDDD

Yendo al tema del pasillo… ¡Aaaaaaaaamigo, no lo diré todavía! Ya lo soltaré por ahí en algún cap XD

¿Y cómo es eso, Achlys-chan? ¡Yo lo habré jugado unas 3 veces, incluyendo el Last Episode, y he empezado una nueva partida con Aqua –a ver si consigo el final secreto de una vez, aunque ya me lo sé de memoria…pero quiero tenerlo XDDD-! ¿Qué te ha pasado para que no lo hayas terminado? Ya me dirás, ya…

Bueno, bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado ^^

Ya nos leemos :D

Byeeeeee!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi hi! En primer lugar, siento no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que por la tarde estuve estudiando y por la noche me lie a jugar al Final Fantasy y me dieron casi las 3 de la mañana…a esas horas no estoy como para revisar caps ni nada XDDD

En segundo lugar, pues…nada, que aquí dejo el cap 10 XD Espero que os guste, como siempre ^^ ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº10. Otra vez será.

Aqua se tapó la boca al lanzar un bostezo y miró a Ven, que estaba igual de aburrido que ella, o incluso más si cabía. Se encontraban asomados a uno de los muchos balcones que daban a la cara opuesta al lago, viendo los grandes y elegantes jardines de Tierra de Partida.

-Me gustaría saber qué hay ahí abajo, siguiendo ese sendero que va más allá de los jardines. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ven?

-Opino que sería mucho mejor que esto, desde luego. ¿Bajamos?

La joven se quedó momentáneamente pensativa, calibrando aquella idea tan tentadora. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mirando a su amigo con cierta pena.

-Lo mejor será que sigamos viendo el edificio-dijo, resignada-. Sólo nos hemos recorrido el ala oeste. Por cierto-se señaló a sí misma, con gesto extrañado-, me he fijado en que soy la única chica… ¿Tú has visto a alguna más aparte de mí?

Ventus negó con la cabeza, pensativo.

-Lo cierto es que no…-abrió mucho los ojos-¡Ahí va! ¡Eres la única chica de Tierra de Partida!-exclamó-¿No te sentirás incómoda?

Aqua hizo un ademán negativo, sin perder su deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Ni mucho menos. Es mejor estar rodeada de chicos que de aburridos, créeme-se separó de la barandilla-. Bueno, ¿vamos?

-Claro, vamos. ¿Qué nos falta? Ah, sí, todo el ala este…

Ven se chocó contra la espalda de Aqua, que se había parado abruptamente, y se frotó la nariz mientras miraba a su amiga con una ceja en alto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te… ¡Terra!-gritó la joven, alzando una mano y agitándola fuertemente-Mira, Ven, ese es el chico del que te hablé-le dijo, girando la cabeza-. No parece muy sociable, pero tampoco tiene pinta de ser desagradable, a diferencia de ese tipo con el pelo negro.

El moreno se acercó a ellos.

-Dime.

-Ah…B-bueno, sólo te llamaba para que…

-Nos enseñases a Aqua y a mí las instalaciones, si no te importa-terminó el rubio, sacando del apuro a su amiga-. Por cierto, me llamo Ventus, pero llámame Ven.

Terra sonrió para sus adentros, sin exteriorizarlo, por supuesto, como sólo él sabía hacer. El chico no hacía falta que se presentase, él tenía que estar al tanto de los alumnos de Tierra de Partida. Aunque tenía que reconocer que al principio no había recordado su nombre.

-Lo siento, Aqua, Ven, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas-se disculpó, sin cambiar su expresión ni un ápice-. Preguntadle a otra persona.

-Oh…

Aqua parecía un poco desilusionada, pero enseguida se recompuso y esbozó la mejor de las sonrisas, restándole importancia.

-No pasa nada, supongo que en otra ocasión.

Terra asintió quedamente con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, echando a andar hacia la derecha, justo la dirección contraria a la que Ven y Aqua iban a inspeccionar. La joven suspiró y empezó a caminar, seguida de su amigo.

.0.0.0.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, me ha quedado algo corto…Pero qué le vamos a hacer, ya los habrá más largos, que el fic va para rato (es mi intención, desde luego).

En cuanto a lo de los profesores… ¡Bienvenidos a mi mundo, amigos! Cuando no quieres ver a ningún profesor, te encuentras con todos, hasta con profes de otros colegios si me apuras ¬¬ Y cuando necesitas desesperadamente ver a uno, no te los encuentras ni por casualidad XD Es una de las leyes del estudiante…

En fin…

Por cierto, no sé si se habrá notado, pero ya estoy metiendo el TerrQua XD Este…en cuanto a parejas yaoi no meteré, por lo menos no tengo intención de meter ninguna, desde luego. No es por nada (es más, soy una fanática del yaoi, excepto del Terra_x_Ven), pero es que no me gusta cómo quedaría en un fic de este estilo…No le veo mucho futuro al yaoi en mi fic, lo siento…

Bueno, pues cambiando de tema, muchísimas gracias por los reviews ^^

Ya nos leemos :)

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Aquí dejo el cap 11 ^^ No he tardado mucho en actualizar esta semana, ¿no? Creo que es la primera vez que subo un cap el viernes (repito: creo...que ya ni sé lo que hago XD), pero hay que aprovechar a hacer cosas hoy, que es puente *-* Y, sobre todo, hay que aprovechar ahora porque tengo el fin de semana ocupado (trabajos, exámenes…hmpf, podrían dejarnos un ratito tranquilos, leñe XD). Eso me pasa por ir al bachiller…pero quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta. ¡La universidad no se va a presentar solita ante tu cara, ni mucho menos!

En fin, que me enrollo en cuestiones banales que no tienen que ver con el fic XD Pues lo dicho, el cap 11 :) Espero que os guste, como siempre ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº11. Afín a la oscuridad.

-Eraqus tenía razón, no hay nadie que se acerque a nosotros-dijo Ven, rascándose la cabeza-. Ni que tuviésemos la peste.

-No pasa nada, Ven. Ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos todos mejor, ahora mismo somos los únicos nuevos desde hace unos cuantos años, es algo normal que sean tan recelosos, tal y como nos dijo Yen Sid.

Aqua se calló abruptamente mientras veía pasar a su lado al joven de pelo negro y puntiagudo. El chico la miró de reojo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa con un toque de complicidad, o tal vez superioridad, o puede que simplemente ninguna de las dos cosas y fuese una sonrisa normal, algo desquiciante. Pasó al lado de los dos jóvenes y se chocó ligeramente con Ventus, de tal forma que había parecido totalmente casual.

-Eh-le llamó Ven, frunciendo el ceño-, hay mucho espacio, así que procura no chocarte conmigo más veces, ¿vale?

-Claro-contestó el otro con desinterés mal fingido.

La chica seguía mirándole con una mueca extraña. ¿A qué había venido aquella sonrisita? No se conocían de nada, ¿por qué se traía tantas confianzas con ella? Pero, desde luego, eso no era lo más curioso del asunto. Estaba totalmente convencida de que el ''ligero roce'' con Ven había sido intencionado, casi pudo ver cómo parecía concentrarse al tocar levemente el hombro del rubio, como si estuviese sopesándole. Aqua no entendía qué se traían tanto ese chico como el Maestro Xehanort con su amigo. Tal vez, simplemente, querían saber cuán fuerte era o…cualquier otra cosa…No dejaba de ser nuevo.

Pero estaba tan poco convencida de esa teoría que casi se reía de sí misma por haber siquiera pensado en ella. Era totalmente absurda. Si querían examinar a un alumno, lo único que tenían que hacerle era una prueba. Independientemente de que ese fuese otro mundo, las evaluaciones no podían ser diferentes. Además, dichas pruebas tenían que ser controladas por todos los Maestros, no por uno sólo y por un alumno que, por otra parte, tenía cierto interés en Ven. Ya lo había demostrado antes.

La joven negó con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Era su primer día en Tierra de Partida y ya estaba haciendo especulaciones sobre Maestros y alumnos. Tenía que reconocer que había visto demasiadas películas…Tal vez fuese todo mera coincidencia. Casualidad. No era tan descabellado, no como sus ideas, desde luego. Sería más normal ver a un elefante rosa que pensar en un posible complot, o lo que fuese, contra Ventus por parte de Xehanort y ese chico.

Aqua salió de su ensimismamiento y vio que su amigo aun seguía discutiendo con el indiferente joven de cabello negro.

-¡Lo digo en se…!

-Déjalo, Ven-le cortó Aqua-. No merece la pena discutir. Sigamos inspeccionando Tierra de Partida.

-Si queréis, puedo hacer de guía turístico-se ofreció con un tono de cachondeo, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja-. Pero como todo, yo también tengo un precio.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda, gracias. Vámonos, Ventus.

Los dos se giraron, ignorando la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ellos.

-¿Qué haces, Vanitas?

-Nada, Isa. Sólo…intentar hacer nuevos amigos.

Aqua oyó el nombre del chico de pelo negro.

Vanitas…Se parecía a Ventus pero, a diferencia de éste, Vanitas parecía tener un significado más oscuro. Era el nombre ideal para alguien afín a la oscuridad.

.0.0.0.

Hale, por fin he presentado a mi querido Vanitas *-* Siempre me ha parecido que el nombre de Ventus y Vanitas se parece bastante, aunque sus significados sean totalmente diferentes. Bueno, está de más decir que las palabras latinas se pueden parecer en principio y luego tener significado muy distinto XD

Bueno, en cuanto al tema del TerrQua, a ver…En principio, quería sacar a Terra en el cap anterior para que Ven le conociese, pero se me torció el asunto y acabé metiendo eso XDDDD Pero que no cunda el pánico, este no va a ser un fic romántico. A ver, por pedir que se pida, pero en principio no se centra, ni mucho menos, en el TerrQua. Claro que lo voy a mencionar, ¡es mi pareja favorita de toda la saga! Pero lo dicho, que no es el punto principal es que ni de casualidad. Tengo asuntos más interesantes entre manos… ¡mwajajajajaja!

Segundo aspecto: chicas en el fic. Veamos…La única razón es que quería respetar la línea de tiempo del KH. En otras palabras, los protagonistas de las otras entregas o bien no existen todavía (Nam, Xion…) o bien son niños (RiKaiSo). ¿Ae, Yuffie, Tifa? No quería meterlas. No es nada personal, ¡amo a esas chicas!, pero es que tenía intención de meter solo a los pjs del BBS, tal y como aparecen en ese juego. Además, ya serían demasiados pjs a controlar, teniendo en cuenta que faltan por presentar a tres trastos fundamentales –ta tara taaaaaa… ¡adivinad de quiénes hablo!-. Uno de ellos ya lo he mencionado en este cap XD Teniendo en cuenta que el fic girará, evidentemente, en torno a ellos, no quería meter más pjs de los necesarios.

Por último, importantísimo, por supuesto…El interés de Vanitas hacia Ven NO ES mención al yaoi. No quiero dar ideas equivocadas tan pronto XD Aclarando un poco el asunto, la sonrisa hacia Aqua no es por nada en especial. Simplemente, siempre me ha parecido que Vani es un personaje un tanto chulillo.

Dejando todo eso de lado… ¡Gracias por los reviews! Y espero haber despejado posibles dudas ^^ Como sé que explicando soy una lianta de cuidado, si se os ha quedado algo en el aire, preguntad, por supuestísimo, y trataré de explicarlo de forma más conveniente.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado :D ¡Dejad reviews!

Ya nos leemos ^^

Bye byeeee!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Bueno, pues siento no haber actualizado ayer, más que nada porque pude haberlo hecho, pero me pillé una viciada monumental al FF XIII-2 *-* Asiinnn que ya lo siento XD

Bien, ya es hora de subir el cap. Dejemos durante unos instantes el XIII-2 de lado y dediquémonos al fic, que falta le hace. Hale, hale, no me enrollo más, que tampoco quiero andar contándoos mi vida.

¿Sabíais que aquí, al norte, ha empezado a nevar? ¡Lástima que no cuaje!

Quiero decir…el cap, el cap. ¡No os entretengo más!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº12. Cosas de héroe.

-¿Dónde estaba el comedor?-preguntó Ven, mirando a Aqua.

La joven negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Será mejor que sigamos a la gente. Parece que van hacia allá, así que el comedor tendrá que estar en esa dirección.

Ventus inclinó la cabeza en ademán afirmativo y, junto a Aqua, se mezcló con el resto de alumnos de la escuela de Tierra de Partida. Entraron en la sala, una sala gigantesca con dos largas mesas de madera en sentido vertical y bancos del mismo material. Las mesas estaban a rebosar de todo tipo de comida, incluso golosinas y dulces, como palitos de caramelo y pastelitos de chocolate o fresa. Al fondo de la estancia, en una tercera mesa puesta en forma horizontal, se encontraban los tres profesores sentados en unos esplendorosos tronos de alto respaldo acolchado. Eraqus se levantó y alzó los brazos, indicando a los alumnos que se sentasen. Aqua y Ven se pusieron uno al lado del otro, mientras que los demás se habían sentado en lugares más alejados, mirándolos de reojo. El único que se acercó a ellos fue un chico de la misma edad que Aqua, con el pelo despeinado y unos grandes ojos azules y amistosos.

-¡Hola, soy Zack, encantado! Vosotros debéis de ser Aqua y Ventus, los nuevos, ¿no? ¡Yo soy un gran veterano! Suelo ir a todas partes con ese tipo de ahí, el que está al lado de la mesa de los profes. ¿Le conocéis? Se llama Terra.

-Sí que le conocemos-asintió Aqua-. Me senté con él en el autobús. Bueno, en realidad, conocerle…

-Es un buen tipo. Poco hablador, pero honesto como el que más. ¡Es muy buena persona!

-No lo dudo-se rio Ven-. Parece bastante serio y responsable. La típica figura de un…

-¡Héroe!-exclamó Zack, sonriente-¡Y yo seré como él algún día! Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran héroe, sí señor. Cuando termine la ceremonia, os presentaré como es debido. Ahora tiene que quedarse allí porque es el alumno más veterano de todos. Creo que incluso es el hijo de Eraqus y todo…

-¿El hijo de Eraqus?-exclamaron los otros dos, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Zack se rio ante la inocencia de sus dos nuevos amigos, pero enseguida se llevó un dedo a los labios, señalando con la cabeza al Maestro, que estaba esperando a que se callasen para comenzar a hablar.

-Alumnos de la escuela de Tierra de Partida-empezó-, como bien sabéis, este año se decidirá quiénes serán los elegidos de la Llave espada. No quiero roces, no quiero peleas. Si uno se convierte en portador, los demás deberán aceptarlo y alegrarse, no dejarse consumir por la envidia. No os hemos educado en esa doctrina-bajó las manos-. Disfrutad de la comida y relajaos. Después, dará comienzo la ceremonia.

-¿Terra no come aquí?-preguntó Ven a Zack cuando Eraqus se sentó y todos empezaron a comer.

-No, come con los profesores. Es una especie de…cómo llamarlo... ¿representante del alumnado? ¿Delegado? En fin, cómo queráis decirlo, tampoco importa tanto. Os iré informando. A ver, Eraqus es el principal, pero como es un buenazo nunca hace nada si no están de acuerdo Yen Sid y cabrilla, digo, Xehanort. Imparte las clases del manejo de armas, pero las clases de Llave espada sólo las da a los elegidos, como es lógico, además de control de la oscuridad y manejo del poder de la luz y todo eso. Yen Sid se encarga de la magia elemental, defensa mágica y ese tipo de cosas. Por último, Xehanort enseña Historia de los mundos, cómo tenemos que comportarnos en caso de que nos permitan ir algún día libremente, qué peligros encierran los viajes…Ya sabéis.

-Tiene que ser interesante-dijo Aqua-. Las tres clases en general, claro, pero a mí me llama la atención la de Yen Sid. La magia es algo que siempre me ha gustado. Mi madre solía contarme cuentos cuando era niña y en todos aparecía algún mago.

-¡Ah, tío! ¡Yo soy malísimo en magia elemental! A mí dame una espada-exclamó Zack-y haré cosas más increíbles que con un hechizo. ¿Y tú, Ven?

-Eh…-se rascó la nuca-Pues no lo tengo muy claro…Cuando coma algo, puede que piense mejor-sonrió-. Tengo muchísima hambre.

Aqua y Zack asintieron, de acuerdo con aquella frase. Era imposible no sentir hambre ante tanta comida.

-¡Que aproveche!-gritó Zack, cogiendo un gran plato para él solo.

.0.0.0.

Acabo de mostraros uno de mis sueños infantiles…ir al comedor y encontrarme con una mesa llena de chuches, pasteles y ese tipo de cosas XD Lástima que en la vida real eso nunca vaya a pasar…Qué le vamos a hacer, Harry Potter ha hecho mucho daño a toda una generación. Es evidente que ese deseo de querer ver todo eso nada más entrar al salón-comedor o lo que sea es por culpa de esa saga ¬¬ Eso, mezclado con el anime K-ON! ha hecho que no vuelva a ver a los pasteles con los mismos ojos XDDD Desvaríos propios de la adolescencia (o de una mente extraña como la mía), sólo tenéis que ignorarme y listo…

En fin…

Por supuestísimo, gracias por leer ^^ ¡Y por los reviews, evidente!

Bueno, bueno, pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, The Grey Thunder, si tú no sabes por qué me cuentas eso…aaaaaamigo, me da en la nariz que entonces vamos mal XD Preguntas sin respuesta, como por ejemplo… ¿por qué demonios han cambiado la maldita dinámica del desarrollo del Cristarium en el FF XIII-2 cuando ya por fin me había hecho a la otra? FFFFFFFFUUUUUUU

Y, en efecto, nuestra querida Aqua debería de saber que las cosas más absurdas son las más ciertas XD O eso, o es que nunca ha hecho un examen de matemáticas…Así me ha ido a mí todos estos años ¬¬ Menos mal que ya no tengo más mates… ¡Vivan las clásicas!

Hale, que vuelvo a enrollarme otra vez…Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre digo ^^ ¡Y dejad reviews!

Ya nos leemos :D

Bye!

P.D: Alguien debería decirle a Aqua que Zack es el terror de las nenas…yo sólo aviso.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiiiii a todo el mundo! Bueno, pues como el finde pasado, toca hacer una paradita y dedicarse al fic. Ta-tarata-tachaaaaaaaaaán, ¡el cap 13! No me enrollo más porque este cap me encanta XD Espero que a vosotros os guste también ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº13. Elegidos.

-Uff, estoy llena…-dijo Aqua, apartando el plato-Creo que no he comido tanto en toda mi vida.

-¡Es normal!-exclamó el siempre sonriente Zack, que seguía comiendo-La comida de Tierra de Partida es excelente. No sé quiénes serán los cocineros, pero hacen una buena labor.

-¿No sabes quiénes son los cocineros?-repitió Ven, incrédulo-¿Y eres un veterano?

Zack se echó a reír.

-¡Ven, Tierra de Partida guarda secretos que ni el propio Eraqus sabe, seguro! Por cierto, ¿habéis visto los uniformes? Yo preferiría ropa normal, pero no están mal. Se plasma bastante la mentalidad del viejo.

-¿Zack?

-Eh, ah… ¡S-señor, estaba hablando de…de mi viejo amigo Lea, Maestro Eraqus!

-¿Qué tal la comida, Zack?-preguntó Eraqus, sonriendo e ignorando el cariñoso apelativo.

-Dele mis felicitaciones a los cocineros-dijo con la boca llena-¡Como todos los años!

-Claro. ¿Y qué os parece a vosotros, muchachos? ¿Vais bien en Tierra de Partida?

-Sí, señor-contestó Aqua-. La comida está muy bien y la escuela en sí es increíble.

-Me alegro de que os guste. Seguid comiendo y charlando, en breve se iniciará la ceremonia.

Dicho esto, se alejó de ellos. Zack tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca y se rascó la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Siempre me cazan. ¡Si es que soy un bocazas! Pero menos mal que Eraqus es un buen tipo, como Yen Sid, aunque éste es más serio…

-¿En serio? No lo parece.

-¡Uy, cuando conozcas a Yen Sid ya me dirás, ya…! El que nunca me ha gustado-susurró, acercando la cabeza a Ven y a Aqua en actitud confidencial-es Xehanort. Llevo aquí…uhm…-empezó a contar con los dedos-Diez años, ¡vaya! Bueno, lo importante es que en todo este tiempo no le he cogido confianza…Es en lo que único en lo que discrepo con Terra. A él le cae muy bien y siempre se esfuerza en no defraudarle. No lo entiendo, tío, con lo escalofriante que es…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-asintió Aqua-y eso que no le conozco todavía.

-Eso es que eres una chica lista-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

La joven se sonrojó, tosió y miró hacia otro lado. Por suerte, Eraqus, que había vuelto a la mesa presidencial, estaba haciendo gestos para empezar a hablar, por lo que no tendría que explicar por qué se había sonrojado…Cosa que tampoco tenía muy clara.

-Ha llegado el momento-anunció-. Recordad, nada de agravios, nada de guerrillas tribales. Seguiréis siendo los mismos, sois amigos por encima de todo. Los guardianes se encargarán de guardar el secreto de los mundos y los portadores, salvaguardarán el equilibro entre luz y oscuridad. Las Llaves espada son instrumentos muy delicados y de naturaleza extraña. Dependiendo de vuestra inclinación a una u otra, protegeréis con mayor eficacia la luz o la oscuridad-alzó una mano e hizo aparecer su Llave espada-. Levantaos.

Aqua ahogó una exclamación. Esa arma era la que portaba en sus sueños. Pero, si era la de Eraqus…

-Atended-cerró los ojos y se llevó la Llave espada a la frente, concentrándose-. Los elegidos se situarán frente a esta mesa, ¿de acuerdo? En primer lugar…Terra.

Eraqus ofreció su arma al chico y recitó unas palabras.

-Era de esperar-murmuraban los demás alumnos, aunque sin mala intención.

Todos aplaudieron al moreno, que sonrió, orgulloso. Abrió la mano, dispuesto a que surgiese en cualquier momento su arma, pero…

-¿Qué sucede, Maestro?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-El arma aparecerá cuando lo encuentre oportuno, Terra. No seas impaciente y aguarda con calma. Eres un elegido, eso no lo dudes jamás. Segundo-prosiguió-, o debería decir segunda: Aqua.

La joven se levantó, sonriendo como una tonta, siendo vitoreada por sus dos amigos y sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas en ella, algunas sorprendidas, otras levemente rencorosas.

Nada más situarse al lado de Terra y después de haber recibido la bendición de Eraqus, un haz de luz inundó su mano y, entre blancas plumas, apareció su Llave espada. Era preciosa, era perfecta. De color azul acero y salpicada de plata en algunas partes, como en la empuñadura, bastante equilibrada, dientes puntiagudos y elegante distinción, con el llavero en forma de gota engastada en plata. El moreno frunció aún más el ceño al ver que para Aqua había sido muy fácil invocar su arma mientras que él todavía no podía.

-Excelente, Aqua. El que haya aparecido tan rápido y entre un destello tan luminoso significa que tienes bien claro a quién quieres proteger. Serás una buena protectora de la luz.

''¿Eso significa que yo tengo dudas?'' se preguntó Terra ''Siempre he pensado que serviría a la luz. ¿Por qué, entonces, no conozco todavía mi Llave espada?''

-Tercer elegido: Ventus. Acércate, joven.

Ven fue prácticamente corriendo hacia su amiga tras haber sido palmeado en la espalda por Zack. Y, para su sorpresa, también le sucedió lo mismo que a Aqua. Su arma apareció de inmediato. Era totalmente distinta a la de la chica; negra, más ágil, de filo algo más corto con cinco dientes bien definidos y algunos detalles en marrón. La alzó y observó el llavero plateado con forma de lo que parecía ser una copia de una especie de torbellino y, en medio, una piedra de color verde esmeralda.

-Sorprendente. Es perfecta para ti, muchacho. Rápida pero resistente. Enhorabuena-se calló, concentrándose-. Tenemos…un cuarto elegido-dijo, claramente extrañado-. Vanitas.

El joven de pelo negro se levantó, sonriendo con suficiencia, y se acercó a los otros tres con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, indiferente. Estaba claro que él ya se lo esperaba, a diferencia del Maestro.

-Vosotros cuatro habéis sido elegidos para portar la Llave espada y proteger el equilibrio existente entre luz y oscuridad. No debéis dejaros sorprender por ninguna de las dos, pero recordad que incluso en la más profunda oscuridad, siempre habrá una luz que os guíe. La luz siempre es más fuerte.

-¡Ah, tío!-exclamó Zack, frustrado-¿Y yo qué, Eraqus?

-Tal vez tu descendencia, Zack-contestó el Maestro, sin sonreír ni un ápice-. De esta promoción, nadie más será elegido. Lo repetiré una vez más: nada de peleas, ¿de acuerdo? No dejéis que esto os afecte. Seguís siendo los mismos, lo único que ha cambiado es vuestra responsabilidad. Podéis retiraros.

Todos fueron saliendo del comedor, siendo los elegidos los últimos. Vanitas se fue en sentido opuesto a los otros, a los que Zack esperaba con una enorme y despreocupada sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¡tengo fe en los hijos que vaya a tener con Aqua!

Aqua se sonrojó otra vez, echando la mirada hacia un lado, esquiva. Zack se rió, hizo un par de sentadillas y colocó las manos tras la nuca, en actitud despreocupada, tal y como solía ser él. Ventus, por su parte, se reía abiertamente de la cara de la joven y, mientras tanto, Terra pensaba en que, tal vez, tendría que haber alertado a Aqua sobre el desparpajo de Zack. Aunque no sabía cuándo podría haberlo hecho, ciertamente.

-Aqua-comentó, serio-, yo de ti tendría cuidado con este-señaló a Zack-, sólo por si acaso.

Bueno, como se solía decir, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena...

.0.0.0.

Por fin, ¡por fin!, tienen las Llaves espada *-* En serio, espero que lo de Vanitas no os haya dejado a alguno descolocado. Él también se merece estar en la lista de elegidos, al fin y al cabo, no deja de portar ese arma XD

Gracias por el revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew *-*

Por cierto, KingdomHearts17, con el DLC te dejan llevar a Light en el grupo. Tienes que enfrentarte a ella en el coliseo y si la ganas, ¡tachán!, hará gala de su rol de fulminadora. A ver si puedo pillármelo el finde que viene o algo, porque quiero tener a Light en el grupo XD Pero me da la impresión de que ganarla será tarea chunga, no sé por qué...Bueno, primero tendré que subir roles al lvl 99, que tampoco es que me falte mucho, la verdad XD

Bien, pues como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Ey, ¿oís eso? ¿Qué es...? ¡Es el XIII-2, que me está llamando! Lo siento, señores, pero una tiene ciertos modales y no puede ignorar la llamada.

Ah, lo más seguro será que actualice este viernes, porque... ¡habré terminado con los trabajos/exámenes de la semana y ya no tendré más hasta el jueves siguiente! Eso se merece una... ¡fiesssssstaaaaaa! (ahora solo falta que nos pongan uno esta semana para la siguiente, y ahí sí que ya mato a todo el profesorado)

Pues, chicos, aquí os dejo. Nos leemos ^^

Byeeeeee!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi hiiiiiii! Como bien os dije, lo subo hoy, viernes, porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer además de jugar al XIII-2, como ya supondréis. Ah, dulce puente de carnaval digno de los dioses, hasta el miércoles no tengo clase…Lástima que se vea estropeado por el examen de griego del jueves XD

En fin, vamos al capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste :D

.0.0.0.

Destello nº14. Aguacero

-Eh, Terra, que sepas que eso me ha dolido, tío-dijo Zack, lo más serio que pudo, cruzando los brazos-. Siempre me pones como si fuese el monstruo de las galletas. ¿Tú ves que Aqua parezca una galleta?

Terra miró a su amigo con una mueca extraña.

-¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¿Monstruo de las galletas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-¡Es todo culpa tuya!-siguió Zack-¡Ya ni sé lo que digo! Bueno-carraspeó-, lo importante es que no soy ningún pervertido, y tú no haces más que decirme que tengo más peligro que un mono con pistola. ¿Eso es ser un buen amigo?-pasó el brazo por los hombros de Aqua, señalándola con la otra mano-¡Vas a asustar a mi nueva amiga! No quiero que se lleve una mala impresión mía-giró la cabeza hacia la joven-. Tú no le hagas ni caso, se piensa que todos tenemos que ser igual de sosos y aburridos que él, ¡pero de eso nada! Además, créeme cuando te digo que yo jamás, ¡nunca!, te haría nada. ¿Tú me ves a mí con pinta de pervertido?

-Eh…

-¡Claro que no!-sonrió-¿Lo ves, Terra? No todos tienen una mala impresión mía. ¿Tú qué dices, Ven? ¿Verdad que parezco buena gente?

El rubio se rascó la nuca y miró hacia arriba, pensativo.

-Pues…Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no?

-Eso no es una respuesta…Y tú-señaló a Terra, frunciendo el ceño-, ni se te ocurra reírte ni, mucho menos, soltar uno de tus estúpidos comentarios. Ven no me conoce todavía, se pensará que estoy como una cabra. ¡Pero en el buen sentido!

Terra suspiró, negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, echando a andar en dirección contraria. Zack sonrió a Aqua y a Ven y siguió al moreno, andando despreocupadamente.

- Por otra parte, el tiempo decidirá si en verdad Aqua será…-volvió a empezar.

-Déjalo-le cortó Terra, aburrido de esos comentarios-. Estás de lo más insoportable.

-Ah, y tú de lo más irascible, no te fastidia. Hmpf, estás picado por lo de la Llave espada ¿cierto?-se situó a su lado y le palmeó el hombro, alegre-¡Vamos, vamos, no te preocupes! Lo conseguirás, ¡ya lo verás! Sólo necesitas tiempo. El que ellos lo hayan conseguido a la primera no significa que tú seas un pelele. Tal vez, eres un torpe, eso es todo.

Terra se zafó de la mano de Zack, farfullando algo y lanzando una fría mirada a su amigo. Eso no le apoyaba en absoluto. Que le dijesen que él, que había estado años practicando, fuese más torpe que dos personas que acababan de saber lo que eran unas Llaves espada no era, precisamente, muy alentador.

Zack se quedó parado en el sitio y encogió los hombros, agachando la cabeza un poco cuando Ventus pasó a su lado para poder susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ese tío cada vez está peor-murmuró, señalando al moreno-. Yo creo que por cada año que pasa, se vuelve más irritante. Va a acabar siendo como Vanitas algún día, te lo digo yo.

-Zack, si tienes algo que decir, me lo dices a la cara-dijo Terra, girándose.

-¿Que si tengo algo que decir?-sonrió-¡Por supuesto que tengo algo que decir! Mira, tío, no te desanimes por lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? Tal vez tengas un mal día, eso es todo. Además, tendrías que estar contento de ser por lo menos uno de los elegidos de la Llave espada. ¡Yo no soy ni eso siquiera! No todos tenemos tanta suerte. El que estos dos hayan conseguido hacerla aparecer antes que tú no quiere decir que tengas inclinación a la oscuridad y que por eso rehúse de ti la Llave espada-alzó una ceja ante la mirada de Terra-. ¿Qué te piensas, que no sé lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza? Venga ya, tío, que nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. No hay que ser muy listo para saberlo, a veces eres más simple que el mecanismo de un tenedor. O que de una cuchara…O, bueno, que de un bolígrafo también…

Terra hizo girar sus ojos.

-¡Vamos, anímate!-continuó Zack, sin perder la sonrisa-La oscuridad no puede contigo, eres demasiado duro de pelar.

-¡Eso es!-lo apoyó Ven, asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando al moreno-Zack nos ha dicho que eres un héroe, y un héroe nunca podrá estar de parte de la oscuridad.

-Gracias, Ventus-contestó el joven, aun algo ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Llámame Ven-dijo el rubio, sonriente, ignorando el estado de humor del otro-. Somos amigos, ¿a que sí?

-Hm, supongo-alzó la vista y miró de reojo a Aqua, pensando con detenimiento qué podría preguntarle de entre todas las cosas por las que sentía curiosidad al no tener él, todavía, su arma-. ¿Qué se siente?-soltó por fin, sin saber si había elegido bien o no.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiese sido preguntarle cómo podía hacer aparecer su Llave espada…Sin embargo, algo le decía que no le serviría de mucho.

La joven portadora bajó la vista y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sonriendo de forma cálida. Poco después, levantó la cabeza y negó levemente.

-Lo siento, pero no sé contestarte con exactitud. No puede explicarse con palabras. Es mejor experimentarlo, Terra. Ten fe y confía en la luz. La Llave espada oirá a tu corazón y aparecerá, estoy completamente segura.

-Vaya, Aqua, parece como si supieses mucho sobre esas armas-dijo Zack, sorprendido-. ¿Las has estudiado alguna vez en tu mundo? Sería raro, porque sólo se mencionan aquí, pero…

Aqua negó por segunda vez con la cabeza.

-No, es parte de lo que he sentido cuando ha aparecido. No se me ocurre explicarlo de otra manera, aunque sé que suena a historia de cuento de hadas-se rio-. Pero creo que es algo de lo que me ha pasado. Una luz reconfortante se ha asomado a mi corazón y, cuando he querido tocarla, ha tomado forma de Aguacero.

-¿Aguacero?-preguntó Ven.

La chica hizo un gesto afirmativo, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Es el nombre que le he puesto. Creo que le va bastante bien.

Estiró un brazo, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Al cabo de unos instantes, se oyó un suave revoloteo de plumas a la par que un claro destello rodeaba la mano de la portadora. Aqua separó lentamente los párpados y sonrió aun más, mostrando su Llave espada.

-Lo cierto es que sí-dijo Ven-. Aguacero le sienta muy bien.

La joven asintió, llevándose a Aguacero a la frente.

.0.0.0.

Vale, vale, me habéis pillado…Aguacero es mi Llave espada favorita. No es por ser la de Aqua, simplemente me gusta su forma. Es chachi.

Pasando a otras cosas…Gracias por los reviews *-*

Ah, y siento decirte, KingdomHearts17, que Zack, aunque me caiga genial, es un peligro con las mujeres XD En el CC FFVII tenía una relación extraña con Cissnei y con Aerith…Por cierto, qué chica más simpática Cissnei… *-* U-un momento…No…Maldición… *oleada de imágenes del CC* O-otra vez no… ¡Bwaaaaaaaah! *se va a llorar a un rincón* ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

*InnerTasha aparece*

Lo siento, pero Tasha se encuentra con depresión en estos momentos. Como no puede encargarse del asunto, cerraré yo el capítulo, si no os importa…Lo dicho, muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer ^^

Espero que Tasha se recupere pronto… *suspiro* Si no es así, tendré que encargarme yo del fic… ¿Qué demo…? ¡Tasha, suelta ahora mismo eso!

Tasha: ¡No quiero vivir! ¡Voy a jugar al FF X-2 hasta que me muera del asco! ¡Bwaaaaaah!

Ay, la que me ha tocado…Bueno, tendré que ocuparme de Tasha. Ya nos leemos ^^

Bye bye!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Buenas! Bien, vengo recuperada de mi depresión y claramente enfadada por un juego en concreto que me ha dejado con una cara de WTF que no puedo ni con ella…Pero no dejaré que eso interfiera en el fic XD

¿Que por qué actualizo hoy? Sencillo, porque no he tenido que hacer nada este finde y, bueno, porque como tengo puente, puedo aprovechar a escribir/jugar hasta dejarme las huellas dactilares en el/los teclado/botones…

Bueno, pues pasemos al cap ^^ ¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº15. Madera de héroe.

Ventus miró su arma, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, y dio un par de estocadas al aire. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los balcones, con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla, solo. Terra se había ido a intentar invocar su Llave espada y Zack había retado abiertamente a Aqua, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte del Maestro Eraqus, que no aprobaba el que la joven luchase aún con ese arma contra una persona, por lo que su amiga tuvo que coger una espada corriente y luchar contra Zack en un combate amistoso. Ven oía los gritos y las risas de ambos, que se encontraban en los jardines. Perfectamente podía verlos si giraba un poco la cabeza.

-¿Cómo voy a llamarte a ti?-preguntó, suspirando, bajando la cabeza y dejando la Llave espada encima de sus piernas-Aqua ha sabido ponerle un nombre enseguida y además, bastante acertado… ¡Y sin necesidad de saber sus propiedades! Tú pareces muy rápida, como si estuvieses en armonía con el viento…

Volvió a suspirar, sin dejar de mirarla. No se le ocurría nada que pudiese caracterizar a su Llave espada. ¿Vendaval? Era demasiado soso, demasiado evidente…Por no hablar de que tenía una originalidad más bien tirando a nula. ¿Torbellino? Tampoco le convencía del todo, no le gustaba para su arma.

-¡Eh, Ven!-le llamó Zack, sacándole de sus pensamientos, haciendo que rebotase del susto-¡Tío, Aqua me ha dado una paliza y de las buenas! ¿Te parece que luche contra ti?

-¿Cómo tengo que tomarme eso, Zack?

-¡Oh, no te lo tomes a mal, Ven! ¡Es sólo que ya he luchado contra Aqua y quería luchar también contra ti! Para probar tus habilidades, eso es todo, no es nada malo. ¿Qué me dices, eh?

Ventus sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Bajó corriendo hasta los jardines, todavía con su arma en la mano. Lo cierto era que la cogía de una forma un tanto peculiar, con la hoja hacia atrás, pero parecía manejarla bastante bien, como si ya fuese parte de él a pesar de que tan sólo la tenía desde hacía menos de una hora.

Llegó a la zona en la que se encontraban sus amigos y apoyó las manos en las rodillas, cogiendo aire. Volvió a erguirse y se rascó la nuca, alzando una ceja.

-El Maestro Eraqus no nos deja usarlas todavía-apuntó-. ¿Cómo voy a luchar?

-Coge la espada que ha tenido que usar Aqua.

-Claro…

Ven hizo desaparecer la Llave espada y recogió el arma normal y corriente del suelo. Aqua se sentó un poco alejada para observar el combate entre sus dos amigos, divertida. Zack alzó la espada, con una confiada sonrisa, y Ven miró la suya propia con algo de desilusión. Después de estar con una Llave espada, un arma normal y corriente parecía un poco…sosa.

-¡Prepárate, Ven, que aquí viene el héroe!-exclamó Zack, señalándose.

Ventus suspiró, dejó de lado la sensación de descontento negando con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, mirando a Zack.

-¡Aquí hay dos héroes, Zack!

Aqua estiró los labios. Ven tenía razón; él también tenía madera de héroe. Sería algo canijo, pero no tenía nada que ver. Ventus tenía un gran corazón, y eso era lo más importante.

La joven encogió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas, sin perder la sonrisa. Alzó la cabeza al ver aparecer a Terra, que se había quedado en la entrada de los jardines, con la espalda apoyada contra un pilar de piedra y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando el combate con una ligera sonrisita. Aqua levantó un brazo y saludó al moreno, que inclinó levemente la cabeza, correspondiendo al saludo de la chica. Todavía podía ver restos de frustración en su rostro, como el ceño algo fruncido y la sonrisa un poco tirante.

Al parecer, aún no había conseguido hacer aparecer su Llave espada.

.0.0.0.

Otro más para la colección XD Bueno, pues hagamos recuento…Tenemos a un Zack bromista, una Aqua filósofa, un Terra inepto y un Ventus…un Ventus…un Ventus Ventus, que eso ya es decir mucho XDDD

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Gracias por los reviewssssssss *-*

Bueno, bueno…Pues el final del XIII-2 ha sido…ÉPICO…

…

No, ahora en serio… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…? ¡Un FF XIII-3 YAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

Argh, por favor…Te deja frío ese final…Podría escribir todo un libro sobre las razones del por qué es necesaria una continuación que NO SEA en DLC's (sólo nos faltaba eso ¬¬ sacacuartos de las narices…), y fuera aparte de los DLC's, el por qué es necesaria, sí o sí…Pero no quisiera spoilear a la gente que lea esto y que no haya jugado XD

Hale, pues…hmpf, me iré a por los finales paradoja, a ver si alguno me levanta la moral ¬¬…

Ya nos leemos ^^

Bye byeeee!

P.D: The Grey Thunder, ya puedes ir jugando al XIII-2 si no lo has hecho XD Es un consejillo que te doy, claro, tú ya haz lo que te venga en gana, por supuestísimo XDDD


	16. Chapter 16

Hi hiiii! Quise haber subido antes el cap, pero no sé qué narices le pasaba a fanfiction que no me dejaba subir nada ¬¬ Así que no he podido…Bueno, pero lo importante es que, al menos, hoy puedo subirlo XD

Aquí os dejo el cap 16 ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº16. No es un juego.

Ventus lanzó una alegre risotada en cuanto vio que había vencido a Zack. El joven dejó caer su arma y se tiró al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire, cansado. Dos batallas seguidas debilitarían a cualquiera.

-¡Ha sido…de…chiripa, chaval!-exclamó, señalando a Ventus-En cuanto…esté recuperado…te vas a enterar.

-¡Claro, claro!-él también se sentó, respirando de forma irregular, sin perder la sonrisa-Habrá sido suerte, como tú dices…

-¡Pues claro! ¡A ver qué te piensas! Soy un auténtico espadachín nato, simplemente ha intervenido eso que llaman la suerte del principiante. Que pierda contra Aqua y contra ti significa justo eso. Sois nuevos y, como todo nuevo, siempre se tiene un poquito de suerte la primera vez. ¡Pero ya veréis, ya!-se giró hacia Aqua-¡Por supuesto, esto también va para ti, así que no te hagas la desentendida!

La chica asintió, procurando no reírse. La situación era bastante graciosa, Zack casi parecía que hacía pucheros. El joven frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla mejor y puso cara de completa indignación.

-¡No te rías de mí, voy muy en serio! ¡Mi venganza será terrible! Chs, Aqua, que no te rías de mí. ¡Y tú tampoco, Ven! ¡Pienso daros a los dos la mayor paliza de vuestras vidas en cuanto tenga una oportunidad!-cogió a Ventus, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, y empezó a frotar los nudillos contra su coronilla-¡Esto no es más que el principio!

-¡Vale, vale, te creo, sé que te vengarás de nosotros de una manera cruel y desalmada!-gritó, intentando escabullirse, aunque seguía riéndose-¡Por favor, Zack, que duele!

-¡Ja, pues no he ni empezado!

-Zack, deja a Ven.

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia aquella nueva voz. Ventus suspiró aliviado al ver que era Terra. Si Terra estaba allí, pondría un poco de orden. Zack dejaría de frotarle la coronilla de esa forma, dolía horrores.

-Eh, Terra-saludó Zack, dejando libre al rubio y levantándose del suelo-¿Lo has visto? ¡Tío, no se puede vencer a un elegido ni aunque luche sin su Llave espada! ¡Es increíble la fuerza que puede darte una sola palabra! Contra ti sí que no voy a probar, ya he tenido bastantes palizas por un día. Primero Aqua, luego Ven…-negó con la cabeza-Probaré suerte…no sé…mañana, tal vez. Como diría Lea, ¡tengo un mal día! Hablando de Lea, ¿dónde se ha metido? En verano fuimos a Vergel Radiante y estaba tramando algo con Isa, pero no sé si tendría que ver con la escuela o con el propio Vergel Radiante.

Ventus dejó de rascarse la zona herida y miró a su amigo con curiosidad. Sin duda alguna, Vergel Radiante era todo un paraíso. Por lo menos, por lo que había visto y leído en los pocos libros que le había dado tiempo a ojear en la biblioteca.

-¿Has estado en Vergel Radiante, Zack?-preguntó Aqua, colocándose a su altura, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-¡Claro! Cuando se acaba el curso, cada uno se va a su mundo. Ya sabes, como si fuese un colegio normal, para que los padres no se huelan nada. Bueno, excepto este de aquí-señaló a Terra-, que no sale de Tierra de Partida ni con agua ardiendo. Además, en inv…-se calló abruptamente al ver el leve gesto de negación que hizo el moreno-Uhm…Bueno, que fui a Vergel Radiante en verano-terminó, volviendo a sonreír, restándole importancia a lo que iba a decir.

-Así que tú eres de Vergel Radiante…-murmuró Aqua, dándose golpecitos en el mentón.

-Oh, eso no es del todo cierto, la verdad-desmintió Zack-. Pero Lea me invitó a pasar el verano allí. Mi mundo en realidad fue destruido y acabé en un…Coliseo…o algo así-se rascó la nuca-. Eraqus me encontró allí y me trajo a estudiar a Tierra de Partida, pero como no tenía familia en el Coliseo, no he vuelto a ir. Hay algunos veranos que me quedo aquí y otros, que me voy con algún amigo. Eh, Ven, ¿tú de dónde eres? Cuando subí al bus, tú ya estabas rondando por allí.

-Pues…-se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué decir-No lo tengo muy claro. No recuerdo nada desde antes de verano. Cuando desperté, estaba en las Islas del Destino, y he estado allí hasta que llegó el Maestro Xehanort. Al parecer, estaba buscándome a mí, ya que cuando me vio sonrió y me dijo que por fin había dado conmigo-se encogió de hombros, suspirando-. Así que, realmente, no sé si soy originario de allí o no.

-Ah, vaya, así que tu mundo puede que también fuese destruido, como el mío-dijo Zack, compasivo-. Bueno, no te preocupes, Tierra de Partida se convertirá en tu casa, como me pasó a mí. Eh, Aqua-se giró hacia la joven-, ¿cómo es tu mundo? Sinceramente, parecía un poco aburrido. No te ofendas.

Aqua sonrió.

-Es muy aburrido, nunca pasa nada interesante. Y tranquilo, Zack, no me siento ofendida. Es la verdad-esbozó una sonrisa aun más grande-. Me alegro de que me hayan concedido esta oportunidad.

-No te han concedido nada-la desengañó Terra-. Si estás aquí es porque tienes potencial, no por darte una oportunidad. O eres apto o no. Esto no es un juego.

La joven frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, pensativa. Ella era diferente al resto, lo sabía. Había algo que la diferenciaba de los demás, lo había sabido desde que era una niña. Ella no estaba hecha para quedarse en ese mundo que la había visto nacer, de ningún modo. Si ahora se encontraba en Tierra de Partida era por algo, no por un simple motivo como podría ser la fuerza o cualquier otra cosa por la que, en teoría, la habían elegido para estar allí. Sabía que había algo más en su interior, aunque ahora lo desconocía.

-Sé que no es un juego-dijo-, pero sigo estando agradecida de estar aquí. Me da lo mismo recibir todos los golpes habidos y por haber; no habrá nada que me quite la ilusión.

-¡Así se habla!-la apoyó Zack-Yo pienso igual. No seré un elegido de la Llave espada, pero, ¡qué demonios!, no todos podemos tener la suerte de estar en Tierra de Partida. ¡Y en eso le tienes que dar la razón, Terra!

El moreno lanzó un quedo suspiro, negando levemente con la cabeza. Era imposible tratar de dialogar con Zack…y, al parecer, con Aqua también.

.0.0.0.

Bien, pues listo ^^ Gracias por leeeeeeeeeeeer :D

Por supuesto, como siempre, gracias por los reviews *-*

A ver, quería aclarar una cosilla…No es que no me haya gustado el final del XIII-2. Sinceramente, podría haber sido uno de los mejores de tooooda la saga FF, sin duda alguna, pero…creo que le falta ''algo''. Está todo como muy precipitado, ¿no creéis? Por ser, es un final de los que se recuerdan, como el X, por ejemplo. Pero es eso, me ha dejado con esa sensación porque parece que hay algo que anda por ahí suelto…Tal vez sea porque me faltan fragmentos y no he desbloqueado el vídeo del final, o por los finales paradoja, o porque (¡cómo no!) no tengo aun los DLC's necesarios para entenderlo realmente bien. Di que aun no están los DLC's, tan sólo hay un par de ellos, pero ya me entendéis XD Bueno, sea como fuere, si nuestro querido señor Toriyama decide hacer un FF XIII-3 sólo tengo una cosita que decirle…

¡No hagas del XIII-3 un X-2 en potencia! ¡Por favor, que las cosas se queden tal y como están, no lo estropees! ¡Es un final GRANDIOSO (dejando de lado eso de que parece faltar algo…)! Ya tuvimos bastante con un X-2…Todos los que hayáis jugado tenéis que admitir que no es más que una chorrada sin sentido a lo flower power súper chachi piruleta…Si es así, prefiero que el XIII-2 sea el final y que expliquen cosas mediante DLC's…No quiero que fastidien otro gran juego.

Bueno, pues dicho esto, ya no me queda más que dec…Ah, sí.

¿Que no encuentras el BBS, The Grey Thunder? Tengo que admitir que eso es raro…Cuando voy a GAME (y suelo ir mucho XD), siempre lo veo. El VII ya es otra historia, yo estoy a ver si lo cojo mediante descarga del Store…

Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe si al final el Type-0 saldrá (si sale) para PSP? ¿O han decidido definitivamente sacarlo para la PS Vita? La duda me está carcomiendo XD

Ahora sí, ya no me queda más que decir.

Ya nos leemos ^^

Bye byeeee!


	17. Chapter 17

Hellooooooouuuuu! (ya sé que no se escribe así, tengo poco nivel de inglés pero, hasta ahí, llego) Bien, si estáis leyendo esto, es que he logrado sobrevivir al examen de CMC, asignatura que no sé por qué tengo que dar si ya cumplí mi condena el año pasado eligiendo biología ¬¬…

Bueno, dejemos eso de lado y centrémonos en el fic. Cap 17, ya casi supero mi historia del Dissidia XD Espero que os guste ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº17. Brisa descarada.

Los cuatro jóvenes decidieron ir a la cumbre de Tierra de Partida, quedándose allí durante un buen rato, hablando sobre la vida de Aqua en su aburrido mundo y el verano de Ventus en las Islas del Destino. El joven había dicho que en ese lugar había visto unos extraños frutos con forma de estrella, pero no estaba muy seguro de si era verdad o si lo había soñado. Y, en cualquier caso, de ser reales, tampoco los había probado. Había estado poco tiempo allí, apenas un mes creía recordar, y la gente de las Islas no hacían más que llevarlo de un sitio a otro, cuidando de él desde que le encontraran tirado en la orilla de la isla a la que los niños iban a jugar, desmayado, sin recuerdos sobre su pasado, ni siquiera el más reciente. Además, cuando llegó Xehanort, tampoco le habló de manera muy esclarecedora. Simplemente le dijo que lo había encontrado y, como si nada, se lo llevó con él al tren que conducía a Tierra de Partida.

-Ventus-le llamó Zack, sacudiéndolo-. Chaval, que te duermes. ¿Estás bien?

El rubio sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y miró a su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa mientras asentía.

-Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado. Por cierto-miró alternativamente a Zack y a Terra-, ¿qué hay para hacer por aquí?

-Tienes bibliotecas, unas cuantas la verdad-contestó Zack, empezando a enumerar-, el patio para entrenar, que está bajando los jardines, y…-se rascó la barbilla, pensativo-¿Qué más, Terra?

-Eso es todo.

-Pues no es mucho-siguió Zack, cruzándose de brazos-. Bueno, es igual. No habrá muchas cosas, pero te lo pasas muy bien, créeme.

-¿Cómo? ¿No hay más abajo un pueblo, ni tiendas, ni nada de nada?

-Nada de nada-prosiguió Zack-. Si quieres comprar algo, vas a ver al moguri de la entrada.

-¿Moguri…? ¡Oh, ese bicho blanco con alitas de murciélago! Es eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí. No dejes que te time, es muy listo para los negocios.

-Pero…No parecía de carne y hueso. Tenía un diamante debajo, uno blanco-se señaló los pies-. Y más bien, parecía emitir una lucecita azulada, si mi vista no me engaña…

Zack se echó a reír, revolcándose por el suelo con las manos en la tripa. Ventus le miró con una ceja en alto, pensando en qué podría haberle hecho tanta gracia, y dirigió la vista a Terra, pidiendo una explicación a la conducta del otro. El moreno suspiró, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-Es un holograma-dijo-. Los moguris de verdad dejaron de regentar las tiendas en persona hace algún tiempo, son demasiado vagos para ello. En su lugar, tenemos lo que has visto, pero el servicio es exactamente igual. Puedes encontrar lo que quieras, pero para ello tendrás que tener dinero, porque ningún moguri da nada gratis, como cualquier buen vendedor.

Ventus suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

-Espero no tener que comprar nada ahora, tengo los bolsillos vacíos-se metió la mano en ellos y les dio la vuelta-. No tengo ni cinco míseros platines y no sé cómo voy a ganarlos, la verdad, pero ya lo pensaré más tarde. Ahora mismo, hay otra cosa que me preocupa más…-fijó su vista en la joven que aun no había intervenido en aquella conversación sobre moguris-Oye, Aqua…

La chica giró la mitad del cuerpo, sin levantarse, para poder mirar a su amigo. Éste hizo aparecer su Llave espada y se la mostró, con una mueca extraña en el rostro, como si estuviese realmente preocupado por ella. Le hizo dar un par de vueltas hábilmente y, después, la situó entre los dos, en el suelo, lanzando un suspiro desencantado.

-¿Cómo puedo llamarla? Tú pareces tener mucha imaginación y a mí todavía no se me ha ocurrido nada de nada. Lo he intentado, ¡pero es imposible!-se golpeó la cabeza suavemente-Esta de aquí no funciona como debería.

-Lo siento, Ven, pero el nombre tiene que salir de ti-contestó Aqua, colocando una mano en el hombro del rubio-. Tú sabes mejor que yo cómo es tu Llave espada, así que no puedo ayudarte…Pero, de todas formas, te aconsejo probar con algo de viento o brisa si aun no se te ha ocurrido a ti. Espero que eso te guíe un poco.

-¿Brisa?-lentamente, fue esbozando una enorme sonrisa-No está mal… ¡Espero que se me ocurra algo!

Aqua asintió, pasando la mano por la cabeza de su amigo, revolviéndole ligeramente el cabello. Zack le golpeó la espalda de forma amistosa, haciendo que Ventus se girase hacia él.

-Vamos, tío, tampoco será tan difícil. Mira, la mía se llama Buster Sword. Ehm…-se palpó la espalda, alzando una ceja-Cierto, ahora no la tengo aquí. Bueno, ya te la enseñaré cuando tengamos que entrenar de verdad. Por supuesto, esa espadita con la que he luchado antes no es, ¡te quedarás realmente impresionado cuando veas a Buster Sword! Ya la llevaba encima cuando caí en el Coliseo-sonrió, aunque en su sonrisa podía apreciarse un ligero matiz entristecido-. Lo único que recuerdo es que me la dio un buen amigo mío que se llamaba Angeal antes de que la oscuridad me tragase.

-Eh, Zack-le llamó Terra-. ¿Por qué no la invocas? No creo que los Maestros te hayan prohibido el hechizo de invocación, es el único que sabemos todos. Al fin y al cabo, es el fundamental para poder tener a mano las armas cuando hacen falta. Hasta Aqua y Ven lo saben ya, es innato en cuanto eres portador de cualquier tipo de arma.

-¿Te recuerdo, Terra, que me castigaron nada más terminar el curso? Lo más seguro es que todavía no pueda hacerlo. De todas formas, no pierdo nada por probar…

Zack cerró los ojos y se concentró, extendiendo las manos. Poco después, sintió un peso posarse sobre ellas y sonrió, lanzando un grito de alegría al ver a Buster Sword después de tres meses sin tenerla a su lado.

Ven contempló la gigantesca espada de Zack en cuanto esta apareció. No se parecía en nada a la que había usado en los combates anteriores, casi parecía nueva. No tenía pinta de utilizarla muy a menudo.

-¿La has usado alguna vez?-preguntó, observando atentamente el brillante filo, sin encontrar ninguna muesca en él.

Zack negó con la cabeza, acariciando con cuidado su espada.

-Pues no mucho, la verdad. Soy su dueño desde que tengo memoria y, claro, hasta hace poco no he podido manejarla de verdad porque era un crío, y esto pesa lo suyo-sonrió-. Además, las pocas veces que la he usado, sólo he golpeado con la parte roma. Si no, la hoja se mellaría, gastaría y oxidaría. Es algo demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo de esa manera.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisita y desvió la vista hacia Terra, con una mueca interrogante en su mirada.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo se llama tu Llave espada?

-Yo aún no sé cómo es mi arma, Ventus-dijo, algo enfadado por aquel hecho-, así que no puedo decidir un nombre todavía.

-Eh-exclamó Zack, abriendo mucho los ojos-, ¿os habéis fijado en que Vanitas tampoco la tiene?

-No creo que sea así-negó Aqua, seria-. Estoy segura de que no ha querido mostrarla, pero que ya ha recibido el poder para empuñarla. Creí sentirlo, estoy segura de que tengo razón.

-¿Cómo?-exclamaron Ven y Zack a la vez.

-¿Lo…sentiste?-murmuró Terra, mirándola fijamente. Él también había notado una sensación extraña que brotaba de Vanitas, pero había preferido ignorarlo deliberadamente.

Aqua frunció el ceño y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza, totalmente convencida de aquello. No había sido su imaginación, estaba segura de que Vanitas ya podía utilizar una Llave espada.

-No me preguntes por qué, no sabría explicarlo.

Terra se quedó pensativo. Sin duda alguna, Aqua estaba en lo cierto. Si hubiese sido ella sola la que lo sintió, lo hubiera puesto en duda, pero él también lo había sentido en su interior. Vanitas ya tenía el poder de empuñarla, con o sin la bendición de Eraqus. Tal vez hubiese nacido con aquel don, pero el joven lo dudaba. Llevaba demasiados años al lado de aquel chico y nunca lo había notado hasta ese día.

-Eh, vamos, no pienses tanto que te va a acabar explotando la cabeza-dijo Zack, riéndose, dándole un golpe en el hombro que tuvo la virtud de sacarlo de su trance-. Venga, vamos a ayudar a Ven a ponerle nombre a su Llave espada. Cuando tú tengas la tuya, te ayudaremos a ti.

-¿No has oído a Aqua? Cada uno elige el que le parezca. No podemos hacer nada.

Zack dejó caer los hombros, lanzando un suspiro, y bufó cuando un fuerte viento revolvió su ya de por sí revuelto pelo negro. Ven se rio y se colocó bien el recién levantado flequillo, que durante unos instantes se había puesto casi tan de punta como el resto de su cabellera.

-Creo que ya lo tengo-dijo, levantándose y observando su arma, sonriente-¡La llamaré Brisa descarada!

.0.0.0.

Cómo quiero a Ventus *-* Es más mono y más simpático *_*

Bueno, bueno, pues gracias por los reviews ^^

Ah, y no te preocupes, The Grey Thunder, que conseguir el Last Episode es muuuuuuy fácil, sólo tienes que...bueno, no digo nada sin tu permiso, por si las moscas XD Lo complicado ya es el vídeo secreto…Yo, al igual que en el KH II, me he decantado por pasarme la historia en el modo experto, así que aquí me tienes, rerererererererererejugando tanto el BBS como el KH II. Bueno, ahora mismo no, que estoy rererererererejugando el modo historia del Dissidia 012 XD Por Etro, ¿alguien ha conseguido matar a Feral Chaos, el de ciento y no sé cuántos mil puntos de vida? Si es así, ¡exijo que me diga con qué pjs y a qué lvl! Si es que han puesto un espacio ridículamente pequeño para semejante bichejo…Lo que no me explico es cómo narices se puede matar a un jefe de 1.500.000 puntos de VIT en seis minutos y que no pueda cargarme a esa maldita cosa…Y lo del Type-0, me refiero a que están ahora con la idea de sacarlo en Europa (o eso me han comentado) y, como al director le ha gustado cómo funciona el juego en la PS Vita, pues ya no sé si, de sacarlo, lo sacarán para esa consola o para la PSP. Sólo digo que si lo hacen para la Vita, alguien morirá ¬¬

En cuanto a Zack…Me es imposible hacer a un Zack triste. ¡Si ese tipo está triste, ya nada merece la pena! ¿Cuándo se le ha visto a Zack con ese humor? Ah, bueno, ya…Cuando… *llanto incipiente* …Ya sabéis… *llorera monumental* ¡Maldito Crisis Core! ¡Siempre llorando con ese juego! ¡Bwaaaaaah!

*InnerTasha aparece y se carga a Tasha de un balazo entre ceja y ceja*

Hale, se acabó la tontería ya. Bueno, pues gracias por leer ^^

Byeee!

*Carga con el cuerpo inerte de Tasha y se la lleva para enterrarla en el primer agujero que encuentre antes de que, milagrosa e incomprensiblemente, resucite*


	18. Chapter 18

¡Tú, The Grey Thunder! *InnerTasha señala a The Grey Thunder* ¿Cómo osas decir que soy igual que esa de ahí? *Tasha empieza a tener espasmos extraños* ¡Puede que en el pasado fuésemos la misma persona, pero ahora soy libre! ¡No hay nada que me ate a…!

*InnerTasha desaparece entre un haz de luz rojiza*

Tasha *milagrosamente revivida -al menos, no se ha enterado muy bien de lo que ha pasado por tener la cabeza llena de algodón...-*: ¡Por Shiva, cállate ya, pesada! *lanza la pokéball por un barranco* ¡A ver si tardas en volver! Con un poco de suerte, puede que no vuelva…Jujujujujujuju…Jajajajajajajaja… ¡Mwaaaaaaajajajajajajajajaja!

*Fallos técnicos, disculpen las molestias. Les dejamos con el capítulo 18, que lo disfruten*

.0.0.0.

Destello nº18. Propiedades.

-¿Qué os parece?-preguntó Ven, ansioso, mirando a sus amigos-. Es un buen nombre, ¿verdad?

-Le va que ni pintado-asintió Zack, observando la Llave espada-. Eres muy bueno con los nombres, como Aqua. ¡Sólo faltas tú, tío!-exclamó, girándose hacia Terra, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espinilla-¡A ver cuándo se digna a aparecer tu maldita espadita!

-No te metas con las Llaves espada, Zack-dijo el moreno, cruzando los brazos.

-Ya, ya…-se levantó de un salto-¡Ey, vamos a hacer algo interesante!

-¿El qué?

-¡Voy a buscar a Isa y Lea, que siempre están tramando algo!

-Como si fueses a encontrarles, Zack. Ya sabes cómo son.

El moreno dejó caer la cabeza, suspirando. Poco después, volvió a levantarla, rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia los lados.

-Ehm… ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? Hoy no hay clas…

-Terra, Aqua, Ventus-interrumpió una voz profunda y serena.

Los tres se giraron hacia el Maestro Eraqus, que aguardaba a la entrada del balcón, mirando a los elegidos de la Llave espada.

-Venid conmigo.

-Doy por supuesto que no puedo ir yo, ¿verdad?

Eraqus ignoró el comentario de Zack, que lanzó un segundo suspiro y se tumbó en el suelo, con las manos tras la cabeza, totalmente despreocupado.

-Os espero aquí.

Aqua, Terra y Ven siguieron al Maestro Eraqus tras despedirse de Zack. Eraqus les llevó fuera de la zona este del edificio y bajó las escaleras, llegando al salón central, donde aguardaba Vanitas. El chico se unió al grupo y todos se metieron en los pasillos de los que habían sido echados Ven y Aqua hacía unas horas. Sin embargo, en lugar de girar a la derecha como lo habían hecho ellos antes, fueron a la izquierda. El Maestro invocó su Llave espada, la alzó y apuntó a una puerta. De la punta del arma salió un destello de luz que fue a parar a la cerradura de la hoja, haciendo que ésta se abriese de par en par, mostrando una pulcra habitación blanca sin muebles ni ningún tipo de decoración.

-Pasad.

Los cuatro elegidos se metieron dentro, pasando Eraqus tras ellos. El Maestro cerró la puerta y se colocó frente a los jóvenes, que miraban con algo de curiosidad aquella estancia. Estaba claro que desconocían su existencia. Sin embargo, Vanitas no daba muestras de sorprenderse.

-Señor-le llamó Terra-, ¿qué lugar es este?

-Un lugar donde sólo los portadores de las Llaves espada pueden entrar. Aquí impartiremos las clases de control de la Llave espada, pero recordad que no podéis pasar sin mi permiso. Si algún día queréis entrenaros lejos de la gente, avisadme y os abriré la puerta. Vosotros no estáis preparados para hacerlo todavía. Muy bien-miró a los cuatro durante unos instantes, sopesándolos-, mostradme vuestras armas.

Aqua y Ven hicieron aparecer rápidamente sus Llaves espada. Vanitas, algo reticente, también la invocó. El único que seguía sin poder hacerlo era Terra.

-Vamos, muchacho-le animó Eraqus-. Abre tu corazón a la Llave espada, no desconfíes de ella pero, sobre todo, no lo hagas de ti mismo.

Terra chistó, cerró los ojos y se concentró, notando sobre él las miradas de todos. Así no podía hacer nada, estaba demasiado incómodo.

Vanitas bostezó, aburrido, y clavó su Llave espada en el suelo, apoyando el brazo sobre la empuñadura. Aqua miró de reojo el arma del chico, con una mueca seria. No parecía en absoluto una Llave espada protectora de la luz. Era larga, negra y plateada, con un ojo azul en la empuñadura y otro en los dientes de la llave. El filo se encontraba rodeado por cadenas, como si éstas estuviesen conteniendo el verdadero poder del arma.

-Qué, ¿quieres una foto?

Aqua lanzó un gruñido y miró al frente, ignorando la sonrisa de suficiencia de Vanitas. El joven desvió la vista hacia Terra, indiferente, mientras este se dedicaba a intentar hacer aparecer su Llave espada. Poco más y se moriría allí mismo del aburrimiento.

¿De verdad Xehanort tenía planeado...? No, no podía ser.

-Vamos, Terra-animó Ventus al moreno, sacando a Vanitas de sus pensamientos por el tono tan alto que había empleado-. ¡Sé que puedes! ¡Y Aqua también!

El mayor frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué era tan importante para Ven y para Aqua el que tuviese o no su Llave espada, si los acababa de conocer? Tal vez era que los dos tenían un gran sentido de la amistad y hacían amigos muy fácilmente…O consideraban amigos a los otros muy fácilmente, tenía que decir.

Fuera como fuese, lo cierto es que ese comentario al parecer le ayudó. Sintió que a su corazón asomaba una cálida luz y, cuando la quiso alcanzar, tomó forma de Llave espada. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y se encontró con el arma en la mano. Pesada, resistente, de color terroso, acorde con el nombre del joven. El llavero era de un tono parecido al oro gastado, oscuro, como si fuese un pequeño y puntiagudo trocito de tierra con una gema anaranjada clavada en él.

-Muy acorde con tu estilo-observó el Maestro, inspeccionando la Llave espada-. Muy bien, todos tenéis ya vuestras armas. Os he llamado para hablaros sobre sus propiedades, para que podáis decidir como mejor os parezca cómo adquirir habilidades. Empecemos con la tuya, Aqua.

La joven levantó la Llave espada.

-Uhm…Me parece que es más afín a la magia, Maestro. Por no ser tan pesada, quiero decir-aclaró-. No tengo ni idea de si habré acertado o no, pero no parece muy dada a los ataques directos.

Eraqus asintió, con una sonrisa serena en el rostro.

-Así es, Aqua. Es perfecta para el dominio de la magia elemental, como bien has dicho. Tú misma tienes más aptitudes para eso que para técnicas de combate, pero no por ello eres peor que tus compañeros. Puedes enseñar a tu espada ambas disciplinas, sólo que sobresaldrás más en hechizos. Veamos, Ven…Vaya, estás bastante equilibrado. Puede que tengas una ligera facilidad en cuanto a magia del viento, pero, de todas formas, podrás probar suerte con las dos, como Aqua, con la excepción de que tendrás menos aptitudes al principio; por otro lado, se compensa bastante con tu gran agilidad. Si combinas bien tu rapidez con los ataques, no importa que no sean extremadamente poderosos, muchacho. Pero no desesperes, tienes un gran potencial, solo necesitas entrenar para conseguir alcanzar toda el poder que existe en tu interior-puso una mano en su hombro-. Llegarás a ser un gran portador de la Llave espada-se giró hacia el más mayor tras dedicar una sonrisa serena a Ventus-. En cuanto a ti, Terra, siento decirte que la magia elemental no es tu punto fuerte, joven. Suples tu falta de aptitud mágica con una gran fuerza y buenas técnicas, así que céntrate en esa rama-se giró hacia Vanitas, con el ceño fruncido-. Vanitas…No sé qué decir con respecto a ti. Tal vez Xehanort o Yen Sid puedan asesorarte mejor que yo, me es difícil comprender la naturaleza de tu Llave espada.

El chico disimuló muy bien su sonrisa sarcástica. Él ya sabía que Eraqus no podría decirle nada con respecto a su arma; estaba demasiado cegado por la luz como para darse cuenta de ciertos matices en ella.

.0.0.0.

*Se ve a Tasha llena de golpes*

Vaya, vaya…Alguien debe de haberme metido una paliza de las buenas. Bah, qué más dará, ni me acuerdo del tema…Bueno, pues como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el cap ^^ ¡Y gracias por los reviews!

Uuuuuuuuuufff…Ya pensé que esta semana no lo contaba. Entre tantos exámenes y trabajos casi acabo muerta… (y eso que el jueves hubo huelga XD) Será mejor que vaya a jugar al FF VII un ratillo, a ver si me relajo *enciende la play3 y se pone a jugar. Le da al menú para revisar el equipo, pero sale del menú. Lo vuelve a intentar y otro tanto de lo mismo* ¡MALDITO FF VII! *tira la play y la tele por la ventana* ¡NO FUNCIONA! Ah, espera…Pero si para seleccionar algo le tienes que dar al círculo, no a la equis…FFFFFFFUUUUUUUU

Ah, The Grey Thunder, ¡el modo experto es de lo más fácil, te lo digo yo! Si el KH II en modo experto es más fácil que el KH I en modo normal...Y sí, los moguris están hasta las narices de que todo cristo les toquen los pompones XD

¡Hey, Sakuraba Kamii, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic! Siempre es bueno ver que a la gente le agrada la historia ^^

Bueno, ya nos leemos…Voy a ver si mi play y mi tele han sobrevivido a la caída…Esperemos que sí, porque todavía me queda un asuntillo que resolver con Caius en la Falla del Continuo ahora que ya me lo he cargado en Oerba...gracias a Lightning y su grandísimo rol como fulminadora XD Gastarme la paga en DLC's...mis padres acabarán cortándome el grifo un día de estos -.-''

Bye!


	19. Chapter 19

*Se ve a Tasha muerta (otra vez) en el suelo. Aparece en escena Nimm, una elfa oscura, conocida también como la personalidad nº232349895834572384397432487 de Tasha que ha conseguido tener vida propia*

Bueno, pues como podéis ver, Tasha anda más bien tirando a mal... *mira a la susodicha* Comprensible es, sin duda, ha tenido 5 exámenes esta semana y tiene que empezar a estudiar filosofía, que tiene el examen el lunes (sí, este lunes, y ni ha tocado los apuntes todavía la tía...). Mientras decidimos qué hacer con ella, os dejo con el cap 19 del fic que ha logrado escribir en sus ratos libres (entiéndase, después de cenar, porque otros no tenía). Espero que os guste ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº19. Vanitas.

Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la habitación blanca tras recibir algunos consejos del Maestro Eraqus después de que este les indicase las propiedades de sus Llaves espada, exceptuando a Vanitas, el cual ni se preocupaba de la situación, la cual era, como mínimo, peculiar.

Terra se encontraba de mejor humor que antes, de eso no cabía duda. Por fin tenía su tan preciada arma, después de haber dudado tanto de su persona, de sus flaquezas, de a qué quería proteger realmente, si a la luz o a la oscuridad. Ahora ya lo tenía más claro, o al menos, eso quería pensar. Su Llave espada había aparecido entre un destello de luz blanca, por lo menos en su corazón, y eso tenía que significar algo. Tenía, no. Significaba algo. Él era un protector de la luz.

-Está muy bien, Terra-le dijo Ven tras salir de los pasillos y separarse de Vanitas y Eraqus-. Se parece bastante a ti. Pero hay algo que no he entendido… ¿Por qué el Maestro Eraqus no ha sabido decir nada del arma de Vanitas?

El moreno frunció el ceño, centrando sus pensamientos en ese tema tan extraño y, sin duda alguna, turbio. Él también se había hecho la misma pregunta al respecto, pero no sabía qué respuesta dar. Por lo que él sabía de historia de Tierra de Partida –y sabía más de la necesaria para aprobar la asignatura de Xehanort, ''Historia de los Mundos'' y, por extensión, también de Tierra de Partida-, nunca había sucedido algo así. Todo Maestro que hubiera sido el cabecilla de aquel lugar siempre había sido capaz de asesorar sobre todo tipo de Llaves espada…o eso era lo que ponía en las crónicas que había ojeado, tanto para clase como por puro entretenimiento. Y los libros de la biblioteca no tenían motivos para mentir, eran objetivos. Narraban los hechos tal y como habían sucedido en la historia de los mundos conocidos, sin obviar ni un solo detalle, por nimio que fuese.

-¿Soy la única que se ha fijado en que su arma no parecía muy apta para la luz?-preguntó Aqua, con la mirada extraviada, pensando en ese hecho.

La joven esperaba que no fuese así. Lo cierto era que sentía antipatía por Vanitas y, si nadie pensaba lo que ella había dicho, es que había empezado a prejuzgar a ese joven, cosa que la disgustaba bastante.

-La verdad es que no me ha dado buena espina, no-asintió Ventus, para alivio de Aqua-, pero no tanto como para afirmar algo tan grave. Porque algo así es grave, ¿no, Terra?

-Hay quienes protegen la luz y quienes protegen la oscuridad. Tiene que haber equilibrio entre ambas. Mientras exista la luz, existirá la oscuridad, y viceversa. Si no hay oscuridad, tampoco habría luz.

-Noto un pequeño ''pero'' en tu voz-observó la joven, mirándole fijamente, esperando que continuase con su discurso.

-Pero es cierto que en Tierra de Partida nunca se ha dado el caso de alguien que haya abrazado la oscuridad entre sus muros-tuvo que admitir el mayor-. Después de formarse en la escuela, cada uno es libre de decidir, pero para entonces están tan fascinados por la luz que normalmente acaban siendo protectores de ésta. Al fin y al cabo, es la doctrina que se imparte aquí. Si hay alguna más allá de Tierra de Partida actualmente, será la que forme a los protectores de la oscuridad, pero nunca he oído nada parecido ni he leído sobre ello. Los Maestros de las Llaves espada defienden la luz, al menos hoy en día. Hace decenios que la oscuridad dejó de campar a sus anchas y, por la cuenta que nos trae, mejor será que siga así. No me gustaría que la oscuridad invadiese este lugar, ni ningún mundo, como ya sucedió con anterioridad.

Aqua asintió, volviendo a mirar al frente, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda. No podía ser que sólo ella se fijase en esos detalles, en esos pequeños destellos de oscuridad que palpitaban en el interior de Vanitas. O puede que, simplemente, le tuviese una inexplicable e irracional manía que le hiciese presuponer aquellas ideas.

No, ella no era así. No le gustaba prejuzgar a los demás; si decía o pensaba algo, era por un motivo, por unas razones. Y había sentido oscuridad en la persona de Vanitas. Pero, ¿cómo decirlo? Nadie iba a creerla. Ella era la nueva, la que no sabía nada de Llaves espada, de luz ni de oscuridad, ni de nada de lo que se impartía en Tierra de Partida. ¿Eraqus la escucharía? No, estaba ocupado, era el director. Xehanort le daba mala espina, como el chico, y Yen Sid…Tal vez él sí que la oiría, pero sin duda alguna rebatiría sus argumentos. Al fin y al cabo, todos conocían a Vanitas excepto ella y Ven. ¿Qué derecho tenían los dos a juzgarle?

De todas formas, y sea como fuese, no podía creerse que ni siquiera Terra no se fijase en aquello. No, el joven no podía ser tan…tan…tan falto de luces. ¡Era imposible! Lo más seguro era que lo ignorase, tan sólo por no querer involucrar a un alumno de Tierra de Partida en un asunto tan delicado como aquel. Pero alguien tenía que denunciar la situación, ¡Eraqus tenía que saberlo! ¡Estaba impartiendo clases a un siervo de la oscuridad! Aunque…Vanitas parecía llevar varios años en la academia. Todos lo conocían allí y nadie, jamás, le había juzgado tan duramente. Al menos, eso parecía. O puede que su verdadera naturaleza estuviese surgiendo ahora, con las Llaves espada. El corazón se reflejaba en aquellas armas, de ahí el aspecto que tenía la suya. No podía ocultar más sus inclinaciones hacia la oscuridad.

Y si todo eso era tan obvio, tan fácil de comprender, tan absurdamente sencillo… ¿Por qué Eraqus no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué le impedía ver realmente a Vanitas? ¿Cariño, temor…o simple obcecación?

-Aqua, ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Ventus-Zack nos está esperando allí, no en esa dirección.

-Perdón, estaba distraída-se disculpó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y caminando hacia los otros dos.

Vanitas…

Estaba claro que ese chico y todo cuanto lo rodeaba era un auténtico misterio.

.0.0.0.

¡Fuera de aquí, Nimm! ¡Vuélvete a Palanthas a robar algo, que para algo eres una ladrona/sicario/artista ambulante o lo que demonios seas tú ahora!

*La elfa oscura mira a la recién resucitada Tasha, saca sus espadas gemelas y la atraviesa de parte a parte, yéndose después con la barbilla en alto*

¡Estoy de morir hasta las narices! ¡Todas mis personalidades andan detrás de mí para aniquilarme! ¿Acaso os creéis que gano para colas de fénix? *se coloca una nueva pluma encima de la cabeza* ¡Me tenéis harta ya! ¡Yo os he creado, sucias ratas de alcantarilla, así que tenedme más respeto! *carraspea y se da la media vuelta* Bueno, ignoremos a esa escoria de ahí detrás...

Por cierto, no estoy loca, ni sufro esquizofrenia ni nada del estilo. Todo esto es culpa del instituto, que me estresa de mala manera XD Del instituto, de Square-Enix y de esos de ahí atrás ¬¬ En fin, qué le vamos a hacer...

Gracias por los reviews ^^ ¡Espero que os haya gustado el cap!

Ah, The Grey Thunder, ¿me puedes explicar lo de Pokémon? En cuanto lo he leído no he podido evitar echarme a reír, porque entre eso, que Sora tiene la voz de Ash y que Vanitas es un clon suyo, vamos...Cada vez que Sora lanza un Electro me lo imagino diciendo ''Pikachu, ¡impactrueno!''...Y otra cosa, conseguir Quid Vacuo no es nada complicado, ¡te lo digo yo! Sólo tienes que dar vueltas alrededor de la reminiscencia de Vanitas e ir poniendo minas como si te fuese la vida en ello (realmente, te va la vida en ello...). No te acerques a Vanitas si no quieres morir en el acto, es un consejo que te doy por experiencia propia XD Me costó un par de combates conseguirla, ahora estoy con el maldito encapuchado (como puedes ver, tengo varias partidas empezadas en el BBS...), que no hay forma de vencerlo...

Y Vanitas es un espía de Xehanort que anda pululando por el Castillo en busca de información para Xehanort XD Nah, no voy a ser mala con él, que me da pena el chaval, con lo simpático que es. No es más que un alumno incomprendido, de momento, dejémoslo ahí XD Ya irá evolucionando el personaje a lo largo de la trama.

Bueno, pues hasta el próximo cap (espero estar viva desde el principio).

Byeeeeeeeeeee!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Bueeeenas! Sí, como podéis comprobar, hoy estoy contenta (y viva, lo cual es un punto importante). Me han dado por fin las notas XD Y, como estoy tan tan tan feliciana, creo que duplicaré las horas que le meteré al FF XIII esta noche. Aunque tendría que dedicarle un poquito de tiempo al Prince of Persia…

Hmpf, total, me he pasado los dos, así que en realidad me da más bien igual ¬¬…

Bueno, pues no os entretengo más. Aquí os dejo el cap 20 (oficialmente, este es mi fic más largo hasta la fecha, en cuestión de nº de caps) ^^ ¡A leer!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº20. Sueños inalcanzables.

-¿Qué os ha dicho Eraqus?-preguntó Zack cuando sus amigos llegaron al balcón, levantándose de un salto y acercándose a ellos rápidamente, empezando a tirar de la ropa de Terra.

-Nos ha hablado sobre las propiedades de las armas-contestó Ven, sonriente-. La de Aqua es, al parecer, sinónimo de magia. La de Terra, de fuerza. La mía es apta para ambas…pero no sobresalgo en ninguna. Al menos, por ahora.

-¡Guooo, espera, espera! ¡Terra, no me digas que por fin tu Llave espada ha aparecido!

Terra asintió quedamente con la cabeza, cruzado de brazos tras deshacerse de los molestos tirones de su amigo. Zack se lo quedó mirando largamente, a la espera.

-¡Tío, enséñamela!-explotó, volviendo a zarandearlo-¡Vamos, hombre!

El moreno suspiró, estiró un brazo y mostró a su amigo la aclamada Llave espada. Zack lanzó un largo silbido. Era exactamente igual que Terra. Estaba claro que esas armas eran una parte muy importante de sus portadores, de lo contrario no serían tan exactas y tan sumamente idénticas a ellos, a su carácter.

-¡Genial! Pero, sinceramente, parece bastante pesada… ¿Podrás manejarla bien?

Terra sonrió, dio un par de estocadas y alzó la cabeza, mirando al chico con una ceja en alto.

-¿Quieres probar?

-¡Eh, no tan rápido, tío! Eraqus todavía no os deja usarlas tan alegremente, ¿verdad?

-Cierto…-suspiró, haciendo desaparecer el arma-Pero más te vale estar bien preparado, porque en cuanto podamos hacerlo, espero luchar contra ti.

-¡No hay ningún problema!-exclamó, haciendo un par de sentadillas-¡Pienso meterte una buena paliza! ¡Ya lo verás!

-Claro, Zack…

Zack se envalentonó, infló el pecho y se golpeó en él varias veces con el pulgar, aunque sin perder su característica sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Yo seré más héroe que tú! ¡Dame un poco más de tiempo y lo comprobarás, Terra!

-¿Ese es tu sueño, Zack?-preguntó Aqua, sonriente.

-¡Claro! ¡Ese, y tener una cita contigo!

La joven se sonrojó, como si ya hubiese cogido la costumbre. Estaba claro que Zack la haría sonrojarse durante todo el curso. No podía ni enumerar ya las veces que había hecho que la sangre subiese a sus mejillas, y apenas le conocía de algunas horas atrás.

-Los sueños inalcanzables son los mejores-dijo Terra, volviendo a cruzar los brazos y mirando a su amigo con una extraña mueca divertida.

-¿Por cuál lo dices?

-Por los dos-contestó, restándole importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, ¡muy amable! ¿Tú qué opinas, Ven? ¿Crees que conseguiré realizar alguno de mis sueños?

El rubio se rascó la cabeza y esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa, enseñando los dientes.

-¡Como sigas así, por lo menos el de Aqua sí que se cumplirá!

-¡Ey!-exclamó la chica, sonrojándose nuevamente.

Zack estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Gracias, Ven! ¿Has visto, Aqua? ¡Tú y yo estamos predestinados a estar juntos! Venga, ¿qué te parece, eh? Una cita conmigo. No será tan terrible, ¡lo prometo!

-Zack, p-pero…Lo cierto es que…Tengo mucho que hacer, acabo de llegar y no tendré tiempo para…

-Tienes razón. Yo también tengo mucho camino por delante. ¡Ya lo tengo! Cuando sea un héroe, saldrás conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

-N-no puedo prometerte nada…

-¡Entonces, está decidido!-sonrió-Tranquila, Aqua, no seas impaciente. Ya verás como saldrás conmigo antes de que te des cuenta. ¡Seré un héroe muy pronto!

La joven se rascó una sonrojada mejilla, sin saber dónde meterse de la vergüenza, mientras Ven se echaba a reír abiertamente y Terra lanzaba un suspiro, negando ligeramente con la cabeza ante la incansable insistencia de Zack. Temía que su amigo acabase con la cara cruzada y unos cuantos dientes bailándole en la boca en algún momento del futuro.

.0.0.0.

Me gustaría ver a Aqua dando de leches a Zack con toda la mano abierta XD

Bueno, pues no he podido evitarlo, no. He tenido que sacar el tema de los sueños inalcanzables de Zack. Me hizo mucha gracia esa escena en el Crisis Core, qué queréis jajajajajaja

Wiiiii gracias por los reviews ^^

Y sí, Nikolas Sur, mis personalidades surgen cuando creo un nuevo personaje. Lo cierto es que todos han sido para una partidilla de un juego de rol por foro al que jugaba con una amiga hace algún tiempo…Tengo una familia de semielfos, una elfa oscura que es la prima de los semielfos, una humana con complejo de kender y una bárbara. Aunque, en realidad, esa familia de semielfos surgió a raíz de una elfa qualinesti, si no recuerdo mal, que sería la hija del padre de los semielfos. Y, remontándome más atrás todavía, dicha elfa es en realidad una elfa de sangre, mi primer personaje del Warcraft. Luego ya me pasé a la Alianza, me creé una draenei paladín y me recorrí casi todo Azeroth con ella. Y eso que no estaba ni en el lvl 30, imaginaos lo que es ir a un lugar neutral o de la Horda donde hay bichejos que te sacan, fácilmente, unos 20 lvls. Si incluso llegué a las inmediaciones de la zona aproximada a la parte inicial de los no-muertos y todo, donde había compañeros de la Alianza a lvl 70, y yo en el 25-28 jajajajajaja Pero la curiosidad me podía XD

Ah, y tengo que darte la razón, The Grey Thunder…La parrafada de Eraqus ha sido muy al estilo ''soy un ente con aires de sabelotodismo y esto así, así y también así por la sencilla razón de que lo digo yo''. Bah, qué le vamos a hacer, en esta vida tiene que haber de todo…Por cierto, ¿alguna idea de quién puede ser el desconocido? Hay varias teorías pululando por internet, pero...no sé no sé XD

Bueno, pues…voy a seguir con el FF XIII. Dirán lo que quieran de ese juego, que es muy lineal, que los mapas son muy sencillos, pero a mí me encanta. Si lo mejor de todo es que luego hay gente que se queja de que los mapas del XIII-2 son enrevesados…Cómo se nota que no han jugado al XII, por Ifrit…En ese juego te ibas fácilmente al norte cuando tenías que irte, por ejemplo, al este…

Pues lo dicho, que voy a darle al XIII.

Ya nos leemos ^^

Bye!

P.D: ¿Alguien sabe si KingdomHearts17 sigue vivo? Hace tiempo que no se le ve por aquí y me empieza a preocupar XD


	21. Chapter 21

Hello!

Bueno, antes de nada, quería disculparme por no haber subido ayer el cap, pero…me daba pereza terminarlo. Y hoy no he podido subirlo antes porque estoy con el XIII (otra vez) y, claro, el querer llegar al Gran Paals tira mucho (que acabo de llegar, por cierto)…además, el eidolón Alejandro me ha estado dando pal pelo de mala manera, que he tenido que luchar tres veces contra él porque me mataba a Hope…La primera vez que jugué no me costó tanto (que yo recuerde, tampoco os fiéis vosotros…)

En fin, que no quiero enrollarme más. Aquí os dejo con el cap 21 ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº21. Cissnei.

Zack se estiró, pasando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, más aburrido que si estuviera en clase del Maestro Yen Sid. Los cuatro llevaban toda la tarde sin hacer nada, tan sólo dejando pasar el tiempo asomados en el balcón, hablando de cosas sin importancia y contando chistes malos, y eso cuando les daba por ponerse a hablar, en algunos momentos esporádicos. Los demás alumnos iban de un lado a otro, riendo y gastándose bromas entre ellos, sin pararse a hablar con los cuatro jóvenes, que estaban claramente aburridos.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy deseando que empiecen las clases-comentó, bostezando-. Por lo menos, tendríamos las tardes ocupadas haciendo deberes o entrenando, ¿no os parece?

-Zack, todos los años te pasa lo mismo el primer día-dijo Terra, sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su amigo-. Luego, cuando empecemos, desearías volver a estar como hoy.

-Tal vez…Oye, Aqua-se incorporó, fijando la vista en la chica-, si quieres nos vamos tú y yo a dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, como una cita.

-¿No habías dicho que cuando fueses un héroe?-le recordó Ven, divertido, girando el cuerpo para poder ver al otro.

-Aguantar así de firme un día tan aburrido me convierte automáticamente en todo un héroe. ¿Qué dices, eh?

La joven se rio mientras se sentaba en la barandilla junto a Ventus, cruzándose de piernas.

-Zack, por favor, no más charlas sobre citas en lo que queda de día-pidió, sin dejar de sonreír-. A ver, algo podremos hacer todos juntos. Uhm…

-¡Ya sé!-exclamó el moreno, fijando los brillantes ojos en el mayor del grupo-Terra, tu Llave espada no tiene nombre, ¿verdad?

-Ah, no, de eso nada. El nombre lo elegiré yo, Zack, que no me fío de ti ni un pelo.

-¡Venga ya, tío, que no soy tan raro! ¿Por qué no le pones terremoto?

Los tres miraron a Zack con una ceja en alto. El chico esbozó una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale, vale, no soy muy bueno para los nombres, lo admito. Así que ya sabes, Aqua; la que pondrá los nombres a nuestros hijos tendrás que ser tú.

-Cualquier excusa es buena para sacar ese tema-dijo Ven, procurando no reírse demasiado para no caerse por el balcón-. ¿Tanto te gusta Aqua, o es que tienes debilidad por todas las chicas en general?

-A este le gusta cualquiera, Ven-confirmó Terra, procurando no reírse ante la mirada ceñuda de Zack-. Lo que sucede es que nunca antes había habido una chica en Tierra de Partida.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No te acuerdas de Cissnei? Por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella? Ah, sí…

Terra lanzó un suspiro y puso una mano en la cabeza de Zack, que empezó a encogerse al sentir los dedos de su amigo clavados firmemente en su cráneo.

-Eraqus nos prohibió hablar de ella-dijo con un extraño tono de voz, frunciendo el ceño-¿no te acuerdas tú de eso, Zack?

-¿Por?-preguntó Aqua, curiosa-¿Qué pasó con esa chica?

-Digamos que…-empezó Zack.

-Desapareció-terminó bruscamente Terra-, y no se hable más.

La joven ahogó una exclamación mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo que desapareció?-exclamó Ven, ignorando la mirada de Terra y saltando de la barandilla, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo del balcón-¡Nadie desaparece porque sí! A no ser que…-abrió mucho los ojos, sin creerse del todo lo que estaba pensando-¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Servía a la oscuridad?

-¡Claro que no!-se escandalizó Zack-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? ¡Cissnei era una chica muy buena! Pero un día desapareció, sin más. Fui a buscarla a su habitación y no estaba-su voz había adquirido un tono triste-. Ni Eraqus, ni Yen Sid, ni mucho menos Xehanort quisieron decirnos nada al respecto.

-Zack, cierra el pico-musitó el mayor.

-Sólo estaba explicando a Ven y a Aqua quién era Cissnei y lo que…Vale, está bien, Terra…Ya cambio de tema, no tienes por qué ponerte así, ¿eh?

-No me he puesto de ninguna manera-se defendió Terra, cruzando los brazos-. Tan sólo quiero que dejes de hablar de eso, no creo que sea tan complicado de entender.

-De acuerdo, cremallera. Volvemos a guardar ese recuerdo en una caja y a esconderlo debajo de la cama para que nadie lo encuentre, ¿no?-dijo, mordaz, sin poder evitar que sus ojos relampagueasen-Así es como funcionan las cosas aquí cuando Xehanort está de por…

-¡Zack, he dicho que te calles!-gritó el moreno, sorprendiendo a los dos nuevos al verlo tan alterado-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó!

-¿Y tú sí, verdad?-comentó Zack, empleando el mismo tono que su amigo-¡Admite que defiendes a Xehanort a ciegas! ¡Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás, tienes la cabeza demasiado hueca como para plantearte siquiera el hecho de que tu querido Xehanort no sea tan genial como crees!

Terra calló abruptamente, apretó la mandíbula y se dio la media vuelta, dando un fuerte golpe en la pared, yéndose después por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

-Eh, Zack…-comenzó Aqua tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

El joven se giró y miró a sus dos amigos, esbozando su típica sonrisa.

-No os preocupéis, con este tema siempre acabamos igual. Si no se va él, me voy yo. Tenemos bronca con respecto al Maestro Xehanort-encogió los hombros-. Ese tipo nunca me ha caído bien y, para Terra, es su modelo a seguir, además de Eraqus. Lo cual es extraño porque los dos son completamente diferentes, pero…Es igual. Bueeeeeno-volvió a estirarse, despreocupado-, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a dar una vueltecilla por Tierra de Partida o nos quedamos aquí observando las musarañas?

-Uhm… ¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí y nos cuentas cosas de este mundo?-propuso Ven, rascándose la nuca, no muy seguro.

-¡Genial! Pasaréis un ratillo ameno, creedme-se sentó en el suelo-. Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo…? Veamos…

Después de unos instantes de meditación, Zack empezó a hablar casi sin respirar, pero el único que le hacía caso era Ven. Aqua, por su parte, seguía pensando en aquella chica, Cissnei, que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y sin una explicación.

.0.0.0.

Sí, yo tampoco sé que fue de Cissnei en el Crisis Core, así que…lo he reflejado aquí también XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews *0*

Este…Vaya, The Grey Thunder…Mejor será que ignore que eres pro-Cloud para conservar así nuestra amistad fanfictionil…o lo que sea XD Nah, es coña, sé fan de quien tú veas, a mí Cloud nunca me ha llegado a caer bien, es demasiado…emo para mi gusto. Aaaaaaanda, así que al final era Xehanort…casi hubiese preferido al incorpóreo de Eraqus, ¡esa teoría tenía más misterio!

En cuanto a la cita…Ya se verá, ya se verá. Queda fic para rato, es un proyecto complicadillo (es un proyecto muy ambicioso para mí, qué demonios XD) y que me llevará largas horas y quebraderos de cabeza constantes, pero por suerte algunas cosas (pongamos que…ni la mitad de lo que tengo pensado -.-) ya las tengo más o menos ''cubiertas'', sólo tengo que ir metiéndolas. ¿La cita de Zack y Aqua está entre ellas? Debo decir…que no, aun tengo agujeros en ese asunto XD Pero no adelantaré más datos, ¡os esperáis! Y por supuesto, Zack no se va a quedar atrás. ¡Es nuestro querido Zack Fair!

Lo dicho…que voy a corretear un ratillo entre los bégimos del Gran Paals. ¡A conseguir PC toca! Lástima que no dejen empezar una nueva partida con todo lo que tenías ya adelantado, me facilitaría mucho las cosas a la hora de desarrollar a tope el dichoso cristarium… ¡8.000 PC por cristal piden ahora! Menos mal que por esta zona los bichos dejan buenas propinas, que se iban a enterar los programadores si no ¬¬…Cazaré a vuestra salud, amigos.

¡Ya nos leemos!

Byeeee!


	22. Chapter 22

Por fin…no me lo puedo creer…Este día ha llegado, después de tanto tiempo esperando…

¡Vacaciones de semana santa! (aunque me las cogí el martes, pero bueno, qué más dará XD) ¡Bieeeeen! *llora de felicidad* ¡Voy a petar la play! Pero por las noches, por el día tendré que salir de casa, me imagino yo…

A ver, voy a ir haciendo los diseños de los pjs, con los uniformes, ropa normal y lo que me vaya dando por hacer en mis ratillos libres. Este es el del uniforme de Aqua, que fue el primero que se me ocurrió. Subiré también de Terra, Ven y Zack, por supuestísimo. Y según me dé, de Isa y Lea, que también aparecerán en la historia, claro (ya los he mencionado antes si no me equivoco). Bueno, este es el link (este...todo junto, claro):

h t t p : / / t a s h i t a d i s s i d i a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A q u a - D e s i g n - 1 - S c h o o l - U n i f o r m - 2 9 4 2 3 3 5 2 0

Hale, hale, no voy a entreteneros más con chorradas mías. Vamos a leer el cap XD

.0.0.0.

Destello nº22. Zack.

Zack apoyó la barbilla sobre la barandilla, pensativo. Le había contado a Ven todo lo que sabía de Tierra de Partida, lo cual no era tampoco mucho, pero había sido suficiente como para que pasasen algunos cuantos minutos e incluso horas, ya que había incluido en sus historias algunas anécdotas suyas. Tenía la boca reseca y la lengua hinchada de tanto parlotear, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse callado, pensando en la bronca que había tenido con Terra. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, su amigo no hacía más que defender al Maestro Xehanort, a pesar de que era bien conocido el odio de la mayoría del alumnado con respecto a su persona. Y ese odio por algo sería, desde luego.

No podía decirse que Xehanort fuese un férreo defensor de la luz; es más, el mismo Eraqus aun lo miraba con cierta desconfianza en algunas ocasiones. Pero eso era algo que Terra nunca tenía presente, él prefería obviarlo descaradamente y seguir manteniendo su visión perfecta del Maestro de ojos dorados. Zack no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta devoción por él, cuando de pequeños lo único que hacía era humillarlos de mala manera, según Xehanort con fines constructivos. Tal vez el moreno hubiese creído que de verdad Xehanort quería prepararlos mediante aquellas humillaciones constantes, pero era tan sumamente disparatado que Zack jamás se lo había tragado. Hoy día, con dieciséis años, aun seguía siendo el blanco de las sutiles burlas del Maestro, que parecía cebarse tan sólo con él. Porque, por supuesto, Xehanort tenía en un altar a Terra, y al resto de alumnos incluso los despreciaba, si cabía.

Lo peor de todo era que Terra era incapaz de ver esas cosas.

-Eh, Zack-volvió a llamarlo Ven, aburrido de tanto insistir-. Oye, Aqua, creo que se ha quedado sordo. O eso, o pasa de nosotros completamente.

-Perdón…-sonrió, girándose hacia sus amigos-¿Decíais algo?

-Que si vamos a buscar a Terra para que solucionéis esto-contestó la joven-. Creo que sois muy buenos amigos y sería una estupidez que estuvieseis enfadados por culpa de una discusión sobre el Maestro Xehanort.

Zack empezó a reírse, doblándose por la mitad mientras se llevaba las manos a la tripa. Aqua no tenía ni idea de por qué se reía tanto cuando le estaba hablando completamente en serio, y Ven estaba igual de impresionado que su amiga.

-Lo siento, lo siento-dijo una vez pudo hablar-. Veréis, esta peleilla la solemos tener varias veces a lo largo del curso, así que en realidad no hay mucho problema. Cuando nos veamos, se solucionará-encogió los hombros-. O bien voy yo a buscarlo o bien viene él cuando le venga en gana, porque el tío no da su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, desde luego. Créeme, lo conozco muy bien.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer? ¿Seguir enfadados hasta que se os pase la rabieta, como si fueseis niños de dos años?-la chica se llevó las manos a las caderas-Esa actitud sí que me sorprende, tanto de tu parte como de la suya. Pensé que seríais más maduros.

-¡Sí, se nota que eres nueva!-exclamó, alegre, Zack-El que luchemos con espadas no significa que dejemos de ser chavales como los que pueda haber en tu mundo, Aqua. Y hazme caso cuando te digo que Terra es un cabezota de cuidado. Si no le das la razón en algunos asuntos, olvídate de hablar con él en una temporadita. Normalmente suele ser muy diplomático y todo eso, pero…Qué quieres, no deja de tener mala leche. Pero no te preocupes, que enseguida estaremos bien, ya lo verás.

Ven fue a decir algo, pero se calló y se llevó las manos a la tripa, riéndose con cierta vergüenza. Aqua y Zack miraron al rubio, sonriendo, y el moreno le alborotó el pelo, divertido.

-¿Qué, tienes hambre? Normal, yo también estoy deseando que llegue la hora de la cena. Pero hasta las nueve nada, Ven, así que toca esperar. Mientras tanto, puedes, no sé…probar a chuparte el pulgar, como hacen los bebés.

-¡Eh, no soy ningún bebé! Puedo aguantar perfectamente hasta la hora de cenar, ¿qué te crees?

-Vale, vale, no te enfades. Ya he tenido bastantes enfados por hoy, seguro que con uno más me sale revienta la cabeza-comentó, igual de alegre que siempre.

El rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, que yo no me enfado por tonterías.

-Uhm… ¿estás diciendo que Terra se ha cabreado por una tontería?

-¡N-no!-se apresuró a contestar-¡Claro que no! Sus motivos tendrá, desde luego…

-Ya, ya, trata de arreglarlo ahora.

Ventus siguió hablando de manera atropellada, mientras Zack no dejaba de reír, divertido ante el apuro de su amigo. Le dio un amistoso golpe en la espalda, haciendo que el joven dejase de hablar y que le mirase, alzando una ceja.

-Tranquilo, Ven. Oye, hablando de Terra, el tío se ha ido hace un buen rato…A lo mejor debería ir a hablar ya con él. Estará en su habitación, seguro.

-¿Y para qué?-preguntó Aqua-Has dicho que es muy cabezota, no te escuchará.

-A estas alturas ya se le habrá pasado parte del cabreo...-abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una gigantesca sonrisa, confiado-¿Qué nos apostamos a que vuelvo aquí con él en menos de quince minutos?

-¡La cita!-exclamó, sin pensarlo mucho-¡Si lo haces, tendremos una cita este año! Ahora no, claro, pero a lo mejor en un par de semanas, cuando nos asentemos bien.

Zack apretó la mano de la joven, aceptando el trato.

-¡Te tomo la palabra, eh!-salió del balcón-¡Ya verás, ya!

Ven miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos, sin creerse lo que había oído.

-¿Lo has dicho en serio, Aqua? ¡Es Zack, sabes que lo hará!

-Ah ah, Ven…Como tarde un solo minuto más, no habrá cita.

Aqua clavó la vista en el cronómetro de su reloj, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo. Ventus negó con la cabeza y esperó, sentado en el suelo del balcón, a que pasasen los quince minutos, procurando no reírse del mal rato que estaba pasando la chica. La portadora empezó a esbozar lentamente una sonrisa, aliviada, cuando el reloj marcó los quince minutos y cincuenta segundos.

-¡Se pasaron los quince minutos!-exclamó, triunfante-¡He ganado la apuesta!

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Zack milésimas después, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, cogiendo aire-¡Te dije que fuésemos más rápido, Terra! ¡Ahora no tendré mi cita con Aqua!

El mayor negó con la cabeza, estirando levemente los labios en una sonrisita, y luego miró a Ventus y Aqua, pidiendo perdón con la mirada.

-Siento mi comportamiento, chicos. Me he dejado llevar, siempre me pasa lo mismo con ese asunto. Cissnei era una buena amiga y odio hablar de ese tema.

-No te preocupes-dijo el rubio, restándole importancia-. Todos tenemos algún que otro rebote, es normal.

Terra asintió y apoyó la espalda en la barandilla, mirando hacia arriba, cruzando los brazos. Poco después, bajó la vista, sobresaltado al escuchar el extraño grito que había dado Zack.

-¡Agh, qué hambre tengo!-exclamó el chico, frustrado-¿Por qué tendremos que cenar a las nueve? ¡Tengo hambre ahora! ¡Estúpido horario!

Ven dejó escapar el aire.

-Yo también tengo un montón de hambre…Oye-comentó, señalando con la cabeza hacia el cielo-, ¿es cosa mía o aquí anochece muy pronto?

-Es cosa tuya.

-Anochece muy pronto.

Zack miró a Terra y se echó a reír, palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Como si tú supieses a qué hora se hace de noche en otros mundos, tío! ¡Pero si en tu vida has salido de aquí! Anda, anda…

Aqua emitió una risita, relajándose al ver que el asunto entre Zack y Terra había quedado solucionado, y alzó la vista al firmamento. El sol había comenzado a declinar hacía un rato pero la luna todavía no había aparecido, o a lo mejor aun no podía verse por el brillo que seguía emitiendo la estrella. La joven suspiró y desvió los ojos hacia la dirección en la que el astro rey estaba escondiéndose, sonriendo levemente al ver los cálidos tonos que emitían los últimos rayos. En su mundo, ni siquiera la puesta de sol era así. Solía ser grisácea por las espesas nubes que encapotaban todos los días el cielo. Eran tan sumamente densas que casi ni podía apreciarse el mismo astro. Tan sólo en verano podía llegar a verse el firmamento.

-¿Qué, Aqua?-dijo Zack, situándose a su lado-¿Te gusta la puesta de sol? No te culpo, ¡es realmente espectacular! Pero espera a que llegue la noche. Eso sí que es digno de verse, ¿o no, Terra?

El moreno encogió los hombros, alzando una ceja.

-Supongo que tendrás razón. Yo llevo tanto tiempo aquí, que ya nada me sorprende.

-¿Qué pasa por la noche?-preguntó Ven, curioso.

-¡Amigo mío, tendrás que esperar!-exclamó Zack, pasando un brazo por sus hombros-¡Porque de mi boca no saldrá nada de nada!

Ven se rio y contempló el cielo, deseando que llegase de una vez el anochecer para ver qué era aquel fenómeno que tenía tan encandilado a su amigo.

-Por cierto-comentó Zack-, ¿y si hacemos otra apuesta, qué me decís?

-¡No!-gritó Aqua, negando fuertemente y echando a andar hacia dentro del castillo-¡Ni una sola apuesta más!

-¡Ah, eso significa que pensabas que podría llegar a ganarla! ¡Perfecto, ahora sí que te convenceré! No puedes hacer nada contra mí, ¡he logrado convencer a Terra de que venga, así que podré hacer que aceptes otra apuesta!

-¡Qué no!

Zack siguió a Aqua, todavía hablando sobre el tema de las apuestas.

-Uhm... ¿Qué crees que pasará, Terra?

El moreno sonrió mientras suspiraba.

-Con Zack, quién sabe. Pero será mejor que vayamos con ellos, Ventus.

Ven asintió y se metió en el castillo, mientras Terra se quedaba algo más rezagado, pensativo. Quería a Zack como a un hermano, aunque tenía que admitir que era de lo más irritante cuando hablaban de Xehanort. Sin embargo, aquel tema no había podido hundir la fuerte amistad que los unía, a pesar de haber tenido tantas y tan grandes discusiones al respecto. La de hoy había sido leve, apenas un intercambio breve de palabras, pero aun así se sentía mal. Por suerte, Zack se encargaba de mantener a flote aquella amistad.

Lo cierto era que, aun con todo, se sentía realmente agradecido de tener a un amigo tan grande como él.

-¡Terra, que te quedas atrás!-gritó Ven.

El joven salió de sus pensamientos y echó a andar junto al rubio, viendo un poco más allá a Zack correteando alrededor de Aqua, mientras agitaba fuertemente los brazos.

Sí, sería impulsivo y se rebelaría contra todo lo que no le pareciese bien, pero a pesar de ello, Terra apreciaba a Zack como nunca había apreciado a ninguna otra persona.

Además, sin esas cualidades...Zack, simplemente, no sería Zack.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues ya está zanjado el asunto entre Zack y Terra. Lo cierto es que no me gusta tener a los pjs cabreados unos con otros, y mucho menos a estos dos, que son como hermanos. Terra y Zack son como Snow y Gadot, por ejemplo, que aunque tengan sus peleas y sus discusiones, siguen siendo como uña y carne. Me gustaría que los cuatro tuviesen una amistad tan grande como la de Sephiroth, Génesis y Angeal, así que haré lo posible por afianzarla...si es que puedo, que no me fiaría yo de mí misma XD

Gracias por los reviews ^^

¡Joe, The Grey Thunder, eso de Zack me ha llegado hasta a mí! Me da que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Zack es alguien excepcional, no creo que haya gente a la que le caiga mal. Y no, no se puede echar a Terra...es un personaje fundamental, como los otros tres. Porque Zack va a estar muy metido en el fic, por supuesto, aunque al parecer no tenga tanta ''importancia'', en principio (tontería, tener en realidad la tiene ¬¬). Isa y Lea ya van a ser algo más secundarios, pero Zack...no. Jamás, ¡nunca!

Y en cuanto al tema de dar misterio a la historia con el asunto de Cissnei…No lo hice a propósito, pero ahora que lo mencionas, Nikolas Sur, me gustaría que mi fic tuviese, cómo decirlo…ciertas ''raíces''. Que no sean tan sólo los hechos que se narran en el presente, que tenga algo detrás que le diese profundidad. Estaría bien.

Por cierto, ¿alguien ha conseguido la artema en el BBS? Ayer me quedé a un ferrocustodio IV de conseguirla ¬¬ ¡Era el último jefe de la pantalla Vil Venganza del puñetero Coso! ¡Y VA Y ME MATA CUANDO LE QUEDABAN TAN SÓLO 4 BARRAS DE VIDA! La vida es tan injusta...

Bien, pues…hasta que suba el próximo cap...ya os comentaré si he conseguido artema. Que va a ser que no, pero bueno XD

Bye!


	23. Chapter 23

Hi! Bien, bien, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo (qué ganas tenía de que llegase este momento). Ya, ya, me hubiese gustado subirlo antes, pero…qué le vamos a hacer, no he podido, he estado liadilla y, además, ayer por la noche me piqué con el pócker en el XIII-2 XD

Dejo el diseño de Terra (próximamente...el de Ven, de fijo jajajaja):

h t t p : / / t a s h i t a d i s s i d i a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 w 1 9 l f

Bueno, bueno, pues al lío, que vamos a presentar de forma decente a mis queridos…

.0.0.0.

Destello nº23. Isa y Lea.

-Mmmmm, qué bien huele…-dijo Ven, mirando hacia los lados-¿Dónde nos sentamos?

-Ya sabéis que yo tengo que ir con Eraqus-comentó el mayor del grupo, señalando con un dedo hacia el lugar donde se sentaban los Maestro-. Así que nosotros vemos luego. Por cierto, Zack...

-Dime.

-Ya sabes qué.

El chico se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes y, luego, sonrió.

-¡Oh, vamos, Terra! Estamos a principio de curso, ¿acaso crees que tenemos algo entre manos? Además, con el castigo del año pasado, dudo mucho que hagamos algo. ¡No me mires de esa manera, hablo totalmente en serio!

-Lamentablemente, no me fío mucho de ti, no al menos en estos asuntos. Sólo te aviso de que te tengo en el punto de mira, a ti y a los otros dos. No os paséis de la raya, ¿de acuerdo?

-Qué sí, qué sí. Vete a cenar, anda, que te están esperando.

Terra frunció el ceño, poco convencido, pero no tenía más remedio que irse, así que se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a la mesa regentada por Eraqus, donde también se encontraban ya Yen Sid y Xehanort. Zack cogió a los otros dos por los brazos, sonriente y mirando hacia los lados, buscando a alguien e ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigos por aquel intercambio de palabras tan críptico entre él y Terra. Poco después, lanzó un gritito de victoria y arrastró a Ven y Aqua como si fuesen muñecos hasta que llegó a un sitio donde estaban sentados dos chicos; uno de pelo rojo puntiagudo y apariencia alegre y otro de aspecto serio y cabello azul.

-¡Eh, Lea, Isa, os presento a Ventus y Aqua!-exclamó Zack, colocando las manos en la cabeza de cada uno de los mencionados.

-Sí, la comidilla de Tierra de Partida-comentó Isa con cierto desinterés.

-¡No seas así!-contestó Lea-Perdonad al bobo de mi amigo, es algo idiota. Encantado, chicos.

-No soy idiota. El único idiota de aquí eres tú, Lea.

-¡Venga ya, Isa, no me seas crío! Bueno, ¿os sentáis a cenar aquí o qué? Vamos, vamos, hay sitio de sobra-sonrió, dando golpecitos a un sitio vacío a su lado-. A pesar del aspecto de perro que pueda tener este de aquí, os aseguro que no muerde.

-Deja de tratarme como si fuese tu mascota. No soy un perro.

-Ya, como si no te conociera…

El chico de cabello azul farfulló algo mientras negaba con la cabeza, ignorando a su amigo. Zack, entretanto, se sentó al lado de Lea y Ven en frente de Zack. Aqua, por su parte, se sentó frente a Isa, el cual había vuelto a mirarlos, de una manera algo seria.

-Oye, ¿no estamos un poco lejos de la mesa de los profesores?-preguntó inocentemente Ven, observando la distancia que había de un lugar a otro.

Zack y Lea se echaron a reír.

-¡No verás nunca a estos dos sentados ahí delante, Ven! No es un buen sitio para planear lo que planean Isa y Lea. Le traen de cabeza a Eraqus. Venga, ¿de qué te crees que estábamos hablando antes Terra y yo? ¿Del tiempo?

-Pues, sinceramente, bien podría haber sido del tiempo porque no habéis sido precisamente esclarecedores, Zack.

-Bah...Como os iba diciendo, Isa y Lea son los mayores trastos del lugar. ¡Pregúntaselo a cualquiera de los Maestros!

-Oh, vamos, vamos, Zack, que no es para tanto-dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo con orgullo.

-¿De qué te enorgulleces tanto?-preguntó Isa-Lo mejor está aún por llegar.

-¡Ese es mi Isa!

El joven de pelo azul se rio, dejándose abrazar por su amigo. Según su humor, le permitía a Lea abrazarle o no. Al parecer estaba contento aquel día…dentro de lo que cabía. Lo cierto era que Isa tenía cambios de humor bastante bruscos, pero eso no parecía importarle a nadie. Simplemente, lo ignoraban, como ignorarían a una mosca que pasara por allí.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo es que no habéis venido aquí antes?-preguntó Lea a los dos nuevos, sin dejar de comer.

Ven y Aqua se miraron, sin saber qué contestar. Lo cierto era que no tenían ni idea de por qué Eraqus no les había sentido antes si ambos tenían corazones tan luminosos como decía.

-Eh…Pues no lo sé-dijo Ven, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pregúntale al Maestro Xehanort, fue él el que me encontró.

-Ah, eso está bien. Os dieron un motivo de peso para querer venir entonces, ¿no? Algo así como que en esta escuela se utiliza magia o ese tipo de cosas, porque si no, no sé qué os impulsaría a venir aquí.

-¿A vosotros os dijeron eso cuando ingresasteis?

Lea se quedó pensativo, mirando el techo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Luego, fijó la vista en el rubio y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡No me acuerdo! Pero no creo, fue hace un montón de años, yo era un criajo cuando aquello y mi madre accedió a enviarme aquí porque en la carta ponían que era un colegio muy estricto o algo de eso…No sé, pregúntale a mi mamá por qué me hizo ingresar en Tierra de Partida. Sus motivos tendrá...O, tal vez, quería tenerme lejos de ella, para que se relajara un poco, porque también las he liado buenas en mi mundo. Y lo sigo haciendo cuando voy, así que...Sí, eso será, seguro...

-Ni que te arrepintieses de estar aquí-dijo Isa, casi indiferente.

-Nah, este colegio está bien, es entretenido, ¿lo captas?

El joven de pelo azul esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, de acuerdo con aquella afirmación. A él también le gustaba Tierra de Partida, era un lugar bastante tranquilo. Y eso era lo mejor de todo, porque él y Lea…

-Bueeeeeeno-dijo Zack, pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo-, ¿y qué trastada habéis planeado para este curso?

Lea le dio unas palmaditas y se lo quitó de encima, sin dejar de reírse.

-Ya te lo iremos contando, Zack, tranquilo. Ahora vamos a cenar, que te suenan las tripas que no veas, chaval.

Zack se rió y asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo un plato y empezando a comer como si no hubiese mañana, al igual que Ventus.

Isa siguió cenando, sin perder su sonrisa. Sí, Tierra de Partida era el lugar ideal para Lea y él. Activaba de manera desorbitada su imaginación…y eso traía de cabeza a los tres Maestros del lugar. Entre los dos habían conseguido acumular una cantidad indecente de castigos, y su número no hacía más que aumentar. Pero tanto Lea como Isa estaban realmente orgullosos de todas sus hazañas.

Eran, sin duda, las personas más populares de Tierra de Partida.

.0.0.0.

Isa y Lea, cómo los quiero XD Me hizo un montón de gracia que el nombre original de Axel fuese Lea, no le pega mucho, para qué engañarnos…En cuanto al de Saïx, ¡Isa! Cuando lo leí me recordó a Isabel, pero tampoco me extrañé demasiado. Saïx siempre me ha parecido un poco…afeminado. Y, por supuesto, por alguna parte tenía que meter eso de mascota. ¡Oh, vamos, es el perrito faldero de Xemnas! Y, a falta de Xemnas, bueno es un Lea XD

Thanks por el review ^^ (Nikolas Sur, otro desaparecido junto a KingdomHearts17 jajajajajaja)

Por cierto, The Grey Thunder, ¡sí que pasó de los quince minutos! Si no me equivoqué escribiendo (que puede ser), claro está. Pero mi intención era que pasasen justo los quince minutos, desde luego. En fin, sea como fuere, la cita queda para otro día XD ¿Tendrán la cita, no tendrán la cita? ¡Tan tan taaaan...! Ya me lo pensaré...

Pueeees...no sé qué hacer, si mirar algo de los deberes que me han mandado para semana santa o si seguir jugando al XIII-2, que tengo que subir el lvl del Chocobo Plata para meterlo en las carreras de chocobos y conseguir fichas del casino...Y me está costando por culpa de mi falta de catalizadores, ¡maldición!

En fin...Ya veré lo que hago XD

Ya nos leemos ^^

Byeeee!


	24. Chapter 24

¡Yep! Bueno, pues esta vez no me ha dado tiempo a hacer el diseño de Ventus…Tsk, estúpido bachiller ¬¬ Menos mal que, por lo menos, he podido escribir el cap. Y casi ni eso, acabo de terminarlo después de hacer los malditos trabajos que me han mandado…Espero poder hacer el diseño de Ven esta semana y, si no…pues lo haré cuando pueda, lo siento, ¡de verdad!

Bien, como ya he dicho, por suerte, tengo el cap. A ver qué tal ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº24. Miles de estrellas.

Aqua bostezó, tapándose la boca con la mano. Zack, Ven y ella estaban esperando a que Terra se reuniese con ellos, cosa que parecía que no iba a pasar, al menos por el momento. Tras la cena, Eraqus le había instado a quedarse con él a conversar, sin que nadie más estuviese presente, exceptuando al Maestro Xehanort y a Yen Sid. Sin embargo, este último había optado por retirarse a su estudio al tener un pequeño trabajo entre manos.

Y allí estaban los tres, aburridos y cansados de tanto aguardar a su amigo. Ventus apoyó la espalda en la pared y empezó a dar toquecitos en el suelo con el pie, tarareando algo entre dientes.

-¿Cuándo piensa salir Terra?-se quejó Zack, chistando-Tío, lleva media hora hablando con el viejo…y no parece que tenga intención de callarse. Al menos, yo no se la veo. Y me estoy empezando a hartar, para qué nos vamos a engañar. Tendría que haberme ido con Isa y Lea, pero como soy tan buen colega, no voy a dejar a este tirado.

-No seas impaciente, Zack-dijo la chica, sonriendo-. Saldrá cuando tenga que salir. Estarán hablando sobre la razón de que a Terra le costase tanto invocar su Llave espada, o algo de eso. Si no, no sé de qué podrían hablar durante tanto rato…

-Pero, mírate, si te caes de sueño, Aqua.

-Puede que esté aburrida-comentó Ven, rascándose la cabeza y echando a andar-, como todos.

Zack suspiró y cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia el techo. Necesitaba paciencia, y mucha, para no entrar en el salón e interrumpir la conversación.

Y Eraqus había vuelto a abrir la boca.

-Terra, escúchame.

El moreno alzó la mirada, ceñudo.

-Le estoy escuchando, Maestro-replicó-. ¿Qué le hace pensar lo contrario?

-Estabas mirando hacia la puerta, donde te están esperando tus amigos. Tranquilo, saldrás ahora, lo único que quiero es que me escuches y atiendas, porque lo que tengo que decirte es algo demasiado importante para que lo ignores de la manera en la que lo estás haciendo, muchacho.

-Terra, haz caso de Eraqus-dijo Xehanort-, si no quieres que esta charla sea más larga de lo que lo está siendo ya.

-Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderos, a ninguno de los dos.

El Maestro Eraqus lanzó un cansado suspiro y puso una mano en el hombro de su alumno, mirándolo con cariño.

-No nos has ofendido, no te preocupes. Verás, joven, Yen Sid, Xehanort y yo hemos estado hablando sobre ti, sobre el por qué has tenido dificultades para invocar tu Llave espada. Sabes que este año es decisivo, que se harán los exámenes para otorgar el título de Maestro a los portadores que demuestren que valen para ello. Tienes todo un año para entrenarte, para hacerte más fuerte…

-¿Adónde quiere ir a parar, Maestro?

-No se te escapa una, Terra-sonrió-. Eres un joven muy inteligente, siempre lo has sido. No quiero que esto te afecte demasiado, no es grave, al menos de momento, pero nuestro deber es informarte de ello para solventarlo cuanto antes. Hemos detectado destellos de oscuridad en tu interior, Terra, y me temo que es por eso por lo que tu arma te ha sido esquiva. No te preocupes, no te estamos juzgando. Eres un fiel protector de la luz, como has dejado claro en incontables ocasiones, pero quiero que tengas cuidado. Eres demasiado ambicioso, y debes controlar esa ambición si no quieres caer en ella.

-Maestro Eraqus, yo…-titubeó el moreno-Yo jamás…

-Puede que no te des cuenta, pero Xehanort, Yen Sid y yo lo hemos sentido. Te lo digo para ayudarte, para que sepas que, a pesar de ello, seguiré instruyéndote y seguiré queriéndote como alumno de Tierra de Partida que eres. Tu persistente oscuridad no es sino un error que yo he cometido. Debí darme cuenta antes de ello. Siempre has sido difícil de dominar y lo cierto es que la oscuridad de tu corazón es algo que ha estado presente con regularidad, pero hasta ahora apenas había sido algo de lo que preocuparse. Sin embargo, es hora de hacerla desaparecer totalmente. Un aspirante a Maestro no puede albergar ni un ápice de oscuridad en su interior.

Terra giró bruscamente la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que tenía oscuridad en su corazón, lo había sospechado. Era cierto que siempre había sido ambicioso, pero jamás lo había visto como algo malo. Era lo que le instaba a actuar. Su ambición por el título de Maestro había sido el motor de sus acciones.

-No quiero agobiarte más con este tema. Lo hablaremos con mayor detenimiento otro día, ahora ve con tus amigos, que te están esperando. Hasta mañana, Terra.

Eraqus apretó una última vez el hombro del joven y salió del salón, sin esperar a Xehanort. Este había decidido aguardar un poco más y, cuando su colega hubo desaparecido de su vista, cortó el paso de Terra.

-Joven, no te sientas ofendido por las palabras de Eraqus. Él nunca aceptaría la oscuridad, es normal que no quiera que tú tengas algo de ella dentro de ti. Pero te diré que la ambición no es mala, Terra. Tú lo sabes bien, sé que siempre te has movido por ambiciones, por deseos. Y yo también lo he hecho. Mira adónde me ha llevado ese sentimiento. He explorado incontables mundos y he llegado a ser un Maestro, algo que tú quieres que se cumpla, sea cual sea el precio. No pierdas de vista tu meta ni mucho menos renuncies a ella por querer ser más humilde. Eres digno del título, lucha por él, alimenta esa ambición que arde en tu interior y lograrás grandes metas. Eraqus tiene otra forma de pensar, es distinto a nosotros dos. Pero sé cómo eres, sé lo que te mueve, porque de joven era como tú. A pesar de todo esto, también tengo que decirte que controles la oscuridad de tu interior. No es bueno carecer de ella, pues mientras haya luz, habrá oscuridad, pero no dejes que te consuma. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer, Terra. Eres un joven brillante.

-Gracias, Maestro Xehanort.

El hombre hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano ante aquellas palabras de agradecimiento y, tras despedirse de su alumno, se retiró.

Terra se despidió del Maestro y salió del comedor, con ánimo algo alicaído por la charla de Eraqus, a pesar de los ánimos que le había dado Xehanort.

-¡Ah, mira, por fin parece que le dejan tranquilo!-exclamó Zack al ver que su amigo se acercaba a ellos.

El joven pasó un brazo por los hombros de Terra, alegre, como de costumbre, y le acribilló a preguntas. Sin embargo, el moreno no respondió a ninguna. Estaba taciturno, pensativo, dándole vueltas a demasiadas cosas como para oír la voz de Zack, aunque este gritase al lado de su oído.

-Tío, contéstame algo, aunque sea dame una paliza, pero ¡reacciona! ¿Qué te ha dicho Eraqus para que estés con ese humor? ¿O acaso ha sido el bocazas de Xehanort? Vale que no seas precisamente la personificación de la alegría, pero tampoco estás así de triste todo el día.

-No me han dicho nada, Zack, y no estoy triste-frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho-. Id todos a vuestras habitaciones, mañana hay que madrugar, que empezamos ya las clases.

-¡Pero, Terra…!

-Nada de peros, Zack. Venga, todo el mundo a su cuarto. No lo voy a repetir.

-¡Agh!

El chico se despidió de Ven y Aqua y lanzó una mirada de enfado a Terra antes de irse por el pasillo de las habitaciones, dando grandes y sonoras zancadas que mostraban su mal humor por la decisión de su amigo. La joven suspiró y puso una mano en el hombro de Ventus, instándole a seguirla.

-Venga, vamos, Ven.

El rubio miró al mayor, extrañado por su conducta, pero al ver que él no parecía estar dispuesto a cambiar de opinión, se resignó.

-Está bien-murmuró, dejando caer los hombros-. Pues hasta mañana, Terra.

-Hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, el moreno se fue en dirección contraria, sin intención alguna de ir a su habitación. Aqua y Ven le miraron de reojo y echaron a andar por el mismo pasillo por el que se fue Zack, pero en lugar de torcer hacia la izquierda, donde empezaban las habitaciones con el número 1, giraron hacia las que tenían el número 2. Eran los únicos que estaban instalados en ese pasillo.

-Buenas noches, Aqua-se despidió el rubio.

-Que descanses, Ven.

La chica abrió la puerta y se metió en la habitación, suspirando ante la perspectiva de una larga noche aburrida, sin poder salir a ver aquello que les había dicho Zack que sucedía por las noches. Dejó el uniforme encima de la silla, abrió la maleta y buscó la ropa que solía usar para dormir; una camiseta negra y unos pantalones cortos parecidos a los que se ponía cuando salía de su casa para ir a la costa. Le gustaba ''dormir'' con ese tipo de ropa en lugar de utilizar un pijama o, más bien, se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella más que nada porque por las noches solía escaparse para ir a la playa y no podía andar perdiendo el tiempo quitándose el pijama y poniéndose ropa de deporte.

Se cambió lentamente y se tumbó en la cama. Dejó pasar el tiempo, pero al saber que no podría dormirse, se asomó a la ventana, aburrida. Sin embargo, al alzar la vista al cielo ya totalmente nocturno, no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos y dejar escapar una exclamación.

-¡Es precioso!-casi gritó-¡Hay un montón de estrellas!

En su mundo no había ni la mitad de las que se asomaban al firmamento de Tierra de Partida.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, haced vuestras propias indagaciones sobre las palabras de Xehanort…Yo es algo que dejo en el aire, interpretadlo vosotros XD

¡Hey, Nikolas Sur! Nah, comenta cuando te apetezca, no te preocupes jajajaja Y sí, por fin metí a Lea y Isa…Ya tengo pensadas algunas de sus trastadas XD

Bueno, tal vez me pasé marginando un poquillo a Isa, pero…nunca me ha parecido demasiado participativo. Dejemos que Lea se encargue del asunto, al menos de momento…Bien, el tema de los avances, ahí quería llegar yo. Este fic es de caps cortos, por lo que eso de estar un cap en el día 1 y, al siguiente cap, estar en el 48, sería un poco lioso y me saltaría cosas que me gustaría meter para afianzar las relaciones e ir metiendo poco a poco y con claridad desde el principio (para evitar posibles líos), lo que es la trama del BBS desde la perspectiva de mi fic. Por otro lado, esto no quiere decir me ve vaya a tirar media vida anclada en los días 1 y 2 del fic, nada de eso, saltos va a haber, pero quiero hacer algunos caps en los que se vea la vida en el castillo, con las clases y demás. Sin embargo, en esos caps también incluiré cosas que servirán de apoyo para la trama del BBS, en especial lo relacionado con Vanitas, ya que me pareció un malo bastante desaprovechado ¬¬ Por ejemplo, aquí tenemos ya a Xehanort azuzando a Terra…y recuerdo que la Llave espada de Terra sigue sin nombre kukuku…

En fin, como bien he dicho en anteriores caps, este fic va a ser largo. Y me centraré en todos los pjs que he presentado, desde Vanitas hasta Lea y Isa, aunque estos tendrán menos protagonismo y no saldrán siempre, porque no son principales.

Si te has quedado con alguna dudilla colgando, The Grey Thunder, me encantaría que me la comentases, por supuesto ^^ Y si no era a eso a lo que te referías, pues…resbalón que he dado entonces XD Sea como sea, lo dicho. Si hay dudas, preguntadlas, que procuraré responder como mejor pueda :)

Hale, voy a ver si termino el trabajo de lengua. Qué perspectiva más halagüeña, ¿verdad?

Bueno…Pues ya nos leemos ^^

Bye!


	25. Chapter 25

Yep! Bueno, siento deciros que esta vez, también os quedáis sin diseño de Ven. Lo tengo medio hecho, a ver si esta semana consigo terminarlo, que no sé yo...Tengo trabajos atrasados -.- En fin, qué le vamos a hacer.

Bien, pues aquí os dejo el cap 25 ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº25. La primera escapada.

Se apretó fuertemente los cordones de las playeras, sin dejar de esbozar una sonrisita. Iba a realizar su primera escapada en Tierra de Partida, pero confiaba en que no la cazasen. Al fin y al cabo, todos los alumnos se habían ido ya a la cama y, además, ella era muy silenciosa. Sin embargo, en ese lugar había magia...Puede que la localizasen fácilmente si salía de su habitación a esas horas tan intempestivas.

-Venga-se dijo, tratando de convencerse-, no es la primera vez que haces algo así.

Aqua abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y miró a ambos lados, asintiendo alegremente con la cabeza. No había nadie allí. Después de todo, serían ya las doce o tal vez la una de la mañana. Pero, a pesar de todo el esmero que estaba poniendo en ir de manera silenciosa, se detuvo bruscamente al oír un ruido cerca de ella, sin poder evitar pensar en que ya la habían cazado. Giró la cabeza hacia la habitación que estaba en frente de la suya y alzó una ceja al ver salir a Ventus, que iba dando ligeros saltitos mientras se ponía la playera que le quedaba por calzarse.

-¡Espérame, quiero ir contigo!-susurró.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-preguntó Aqua, más tranquila al ver que tan sólo era su amigo.

-No podía dormir y te he oído hacer ruido, así que supuse que tú tampoco estarías dormida. ¡Menos mal que me he fiado de mi instinto y me he vestido al pensar que ibas a salir! Seguro que quieres ir a ver las estrellas, ¿verdad? ¡Yo igual!

Aqua sonrió, algo extrañada de que el rubio la hubiese escuchado, y, junto a él, echó a andar casi de puntillas por el pasillo, bajando después las escaleras, conteniendo la respiración, rezando para que no crujiesen. Poco después, consiguieron llegar a las puertas. A aquellas enormes puertas.

-No hemos pensado en que podrían estar cerradas-murmuró a su amigo, señalándolas-. Lo más seguro es que así sea, ya es tarde y hace mucho que pasó el toque de queda.

-¿Y si probamos a empujarlas?

La joven se acercó a la gigantesca entrada junto al rubio. Efectivamente, cuando los dos empezaron a empujar, se encontraron con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaban con el seguro puesto. Además, seguramente que ellos dos solos no pudiesen mover aquellas hojas tan pesadas, ya que, probablemente, estarían selladas con algún hechizo. Aqua refunfuñó, frustrada, y miró por todas partes para encontrar una vía de escape. Sonrió al ver una ventana normal y corriente, con un picaporte sencillo.

-Eh, Ven, mira eso-señaló-. Seguro que por ahí podemos salir. Venga, vamos.

Ven anduvo hasta la ventana y subió de un salto a ella, girando el pomo y esbozando una sonrisa de victoria al escuchar un chasquido. Le hizo un gesto a Aqua para que subiese ella también, cosa que hizo de inmediato. El joven comenzó a girar la ventana, observando el cielo atentamente. Tan ensimismados estaban los dos en la contemplación del firmamento que no oyeron los pasos de la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis levantados a estas horas?

Aqua se asustó al oír aquella voz y se cayó de la ventana, lanzando un quedo quejido al golpearse las rodillas. Ventus estaba tan paralizado que ni atinó a reírse de lo patosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

-¡Maldita sea!-murmuró la chica, levantándose-¿Y por qué nos preguntas eso si tú también lo estás, Terra?

-Porque a mí se me permite acceder a las salas del castillo de noche, al menos hasta cierta hora.

-¿A ti solo?-preguntó Ven, curioso, sentándose en la ventana, balanceando alegremente las piernas-¿Y por qué? ¿Cosas de delegados o algo de eso?

Terra frunció el ceño, sin contestar a las preguntas.

-Dime, ¿qué hacíais los dos merodeando por el castillo cuando se supone que tenéis que estar en vuestras habitaciones?

Aqua miró al cielo y luego, desvió la vista hacia Terra, que seguía mirándoles a ambos con cara de enfado. Suspiró, haciendo revolotear ligeramente su flequillo, y señaló hacia afuera.

-Queríamos ir a ver las estrellas. El camino de ahí, el que se ve desde la ventana-apuntó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia-, es el que lleva hasta la cima, el que cogimos antes, ¿no? Desde allí se ve muy bien el cielo.

-¿Por qué queréis ir a ver las estrellas?

Ventus notó el tono curioso que había empleado el moreno y sonrió, pensando que lograría tener una oportunidad de salir.

-Porque a los dos nos encanta observarlas y aquí hay un montón, Terra-señaló hacia afuera-. ¡Fíjate! Tú estarás acostumbrado, pero nosotros dos no, ¡y eso que en las Islas del Destino había también un buen puñado de ellas! Pero no eran tan brillantes. Además, hace una buena noche para ir a verlas, ¿no crees?

-Lo siento, Aqua, Ven, pero no puedo dejaros salir. Los Maestros se enfadarían conmigo y con vosotros dos.

-Por favor, Terra, sólo una noche-siguió insistiendo Ven-. No te pido más que eso. Sé que tenemos que madrugar y todo lo que tú digas, pero déjanos salir hoy.

-Podéis ver las estrellas todas las noches que queráis desde la ventana. Aquí, nunca cambia. Siempre es igual.

Aqua farfulló algo y decidió intervenir, apoyando a su amigo. Entre los dos, seguramente sería más fácil convencer a Terra.

-Ven con nosotros, entonces-le propuso, sonriente-. Vamos juntos a ver las estrellas y sabrás de lo que hablo, por qué Ven y yo insistimos tanto en ello. Además, puede que eso te inspire para ponerle nombre a tu Llave espada. Seguro que todavía es anónima.

Terra suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Era tozudo, pero ignoraba que Aqua lo era incluso más que él.

Y Ventus, más que ellos dos juntos.

-No puedo, no se me permite abrir la puerta después del toque de queda, lo siento. Es más, no sé abrirla sin ayuda de algún Maestro.

-Una sola vez, no volveremos a pedírtelo nunca más en la vida-continuó el rubio-, por favor, Terra. ¡Como vuelvas a decir que no, pienso escaparme por mi propia cuenta, avisado estás! ¡Y Aqua igual! ¡No nos tomes a la ligera, que somos capaces de hacerlo, eh!

-Mira lo que has provocado-dijo Aqua-. ¡Ahora, Ven se escapará en tus narices por no querer dejarnos ir! Y eso mancharía tu honra como delegado, ¿o no?

El mayor chistó, maldiciendo para sus adentros. No podía arriesgarse a dejarles salir, pero los dos estaban dispuestos a hacerlo sin su permiso, yéndose delante de él. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Daba igual que contestase una cosa u otra, Ven y Aqua harían lo que quisiesen, le gustase a él o no. No los conocía lo suficiente, pero estaba seguro de que serían perfectamente capaces de hacer algo así por ir a ver las estrellas, cosa que no entendía. ¡No eran más que puntos que brillaban! Ni siquiera había lluvia de estrellas, no la habría hasta dentro de algunos días. Tan sólo en esas noches, Eraqus permitía a los alumnos salir fuera. Durante el resto, no se podía hacer, no había nada destacable.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué querrían ir a ver las estrellas? ¿Y por qué tenía que haberlos pillado in fraganti? Si hubiese ido por otro lado…

-De acuerdo-accedió, aun poco convencido de su decisión-, podéis ir. Pero sólo esta noche, ¿entendido? Y sin hacer ni un solo ruido, sin decírselo a nadie. Ida y vuelta, ¿me habéis oído? Os quiero ver aquí en menos de una hora, contando desde ya. Estaré esperándoos.

Ventus y Aqua sonrieron al unísono.

-¿Y por dónde vamos?

-Ya os he dicho que no puedo abriros la puerta, así que tendréis que ir por la ventana, tal y como ibais a hacer.

-¡No hay problema!-exclamó Ven-Venga, vamos.

-No, ni hablar. Yo no…

Aqua se giró tras subirse de nuevo y le tendió una mano al moreno, sin dejar de sonreír, confiada. Terra dejó caer los hombros, indeciso. No podía estar saltándose las reglas nada más empezar el curso, no era un buen comienzo. Pero se veía incapaz de rechazar tan estoicamente la oferta de aquellos dos jóvenes, que le miraban, a la espera de que les siguiese.

Bueno, ese era un curso diferente. No por ser el curso en el que se elegirían a los Maestros de la Llave espada, no por tener a dos nuevos alumnos con gran potencial entre sus filas. Simplemente, había algo distinto en el ambiente, como una amenaza latente. Él lo sabía, lo sentía en la piel. Durante las vacaciones, casi al terminarlas, ya había notado algo extraño en Tierra de Partida, y se había intensificado con la llegada de Ventus y Aqua, sobre todo con la del rubio. Por no hablar del comportamiento de Vanitas en los últimos días -convivía con él en el castillo, ya que el joven de ojos dorados tampoco tenía familia-, aunque aquello tal vez fuese por la importancia que tendría aquel curso para el resto de sus vidas. Sea como fuere, ese nuevo año en la academia de Tierra de Partida prometía ser diferente, al menos, así lo veía Terra. Y él sabía cuándo confiar en su instinto.

Además…habían mencionado que, tal vez, las estrellas le inspirasen a la hora de decidir el nombre de su arma. Por otro lado, ¿qué tenía que perder? Era el primer día, no era más que una escapadita sin importancia. Si eran cuidadosos, los Maestros ni se enterarían de ello.

Y, ya puestos de hacer ese nuevo curso, un curso distinto… ¿por qué no empezar el mismo día de inicio de la academia?

Así pues, diciéndose que era una buena opción, decidió seguir a Ventus y Aqua.

Lo curioso era que Zack no se hubiese despertado.

.0.0.0.

Me gustaría tener el poder de convicción de Ven y Aqua, la verdad XD

Gracias por los reviewsssss ^^

¡Oh, alguien más que conoce Sargento Keroro y Bobobo! ¡A mis brazos, amigo mío! Por cierto... ¿tanto se ha notado lo de Sargento Keroro? Vaya, voy a tener que mirármelo entonces, esto ya no es normal...

Bien, cambios de aire, un nuevo curso que empieza ya algo torcido y etc etc etc...A ver qué resulta al final de todo esto. Yo lo séeee kukuk- ¡maldición, otra vez!...No, es coña, no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer. Tengo algo pensado, ya sabéis, peeeeeeeeero...hay que meter cosas de por medio y tal...En fin, todo se andará XD

Por cierto, ¿es cosa mía o vosotros también estáis cabreados con Nomura por el hecho de que cambie de plataforma cada dos por tres? ¿Quién narices le manda sacar el DDD para DS, eh? ¡Tendría que haber sido para PSP! ¡Argh, maldita sea, me tiene harta! ¡Cualquier día lo mato! ¡Solo falta que vaya a sacar el KH3 -cuando lo saque, a este paso, para el 2030 creo yo ¬¬- para otra nintendo y no para la play3! ¡SI LO HACE, ENTONCES SÍ QUE LO MATO! ...A la mierda, voy a escuchar Sum 41 -.-

Ya nos leemos XD

Byeeee!


	26. Chapter 26

¡Hola hola! A ver...veréis...esta vez tampoco he podido terminar el dibu de Ven. Vale, vale, por muchos dibujos que haya subido al tuenti no significa que me haya dado tiempo a terminar el de Ventus. ¡Esos dibujos los hice en la agenda, escondida tras la carpeta para que los profesores no me viesen (suena patético, pero...qué le vamos a hacer)! Así que...lo dicho...Con lo poco que me falta, cachis XD Eso sí, ya os aviso de que la semana que viene ni por asomo lo voy a tener, que tengo que estudiar filo e historia (¿alguien me ayuda a matar a mis profesores? Sería de gran ayuda...). Odio mi vida XD

Bueno, dicho lo cual, a falta de dibujo, bueno es un capítulo. ¡He aquí el capítulo 26 (no sé por qué me dio que era el 27 jajajaja)!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº26. Teluria.

Aqua no dejaba de lanzar exclamaciones, asombrada, mientras seguía a Ventus por el caminito que llevaba a la cumbre. El rubio se paró en seco, haciendo que la joven se chocase contra él, y ambos se quedaron mirando ensimismados el brillante riachuelo lleno de nenúfares que reflejaba las estrellas del cielo. Por la noche, la belleza del lugar aumentaba de manera increíble, parecía un sitio realmente mágico. Terra, al ver que no avanzaban, lanzó un suspiro y les dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Ven y Aqua se giraron, sobresaltados, y se lanzaron una mirada de reojo al ver la cara del moreno, el cual tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-A este paso llegaremos cuando amanezca-les dijo.

-El amanecer aquí tiene que ser igual de bonito que las estrellas, no tengo problema-comentó Aqua-. ¿Y tú, Ven?

-¡Tampoco!

El moreno lanzó otro suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza e instó a los dos jóvenes a continuar el camino, señalando con un vago gesto hacia arriba. Los tres subieron rápidamente y, cuando por fin llegaron a la cima, los dos nuevos se separaron de Terra. Aqua se quedó algo más rezagada, pero Ventus cogió carrerilla y empezó a correr por el lugar, sonriente, mirando el cielo sin fijarse por dónde iba. La chica dio un grito de alarma, pero Terra se adelantó a Aqua y echó a correr al ver lo que estaba a puntito de suceder.

-¡Ventus!-gritó, siguiendo al rubio y cogiéndolo fuertemente por la camiseta-¡Ten más cuidado! Estamos en la cumbre de Tierra de Partida, la caída puede ser mortal.

Ven bajó la vista y vio que, de no ser por Terra, se hubiese caído barranco abajo por haber estado correteando sin mirar al suelo. Menos mal que el moreno le había dado un brusco tirón hacia atrás, prefería tener ese ligero dolor en las axilas y en el cuello durante algunos segundos antes que romperse una pierna, o algo peor. Sí, sin duda alguna, hubiese sido algo muchísimo peor.

-Lo siento-se disculpó, riéndose-. Estaré más atento, ¿vale?

El joven asintió y soltó suavemente a Ventus, sentándose después en el borde, dejando escapar el aire que había contenido en los pulmones. Aqua se acercó a los dos, acariciando la rubia cabeza del pequeño, y se sentó al lado de Terra, observando las estrellas con aire soñador. Ven se quedó de pie un rato más, intentando relajarse. Aunque parecía despreocupado, en realidad estaba temblando. Negó, sonrió al pensar que no había pasado nada, y se dejó caer al lado de sus amigos, lanzando una nueva carcajada.

Terra perdió la vista entre los miles de puntitos brillantes, pensativo. Era la primera vez que se había saltado las reglas y, ¿por quién? ¡Por dos personas que acababa de conocer ese mismo día! No lo hubiese hecho ni por el mismo Zack, que para él era como un hermano. ¿Qué tenían Aqua y Ventus de diferente? ¿Sería porque ella era una chica y tenía que mostrarse caballeroso y porque él era prácticamente un niño y tenía que ser algo más tolerante con los pequeños? No, era algo absurdo...

Hablando de Zack…Juraría que…

-Terra, ¿has pensado algún nombre?-interrumpió la joven sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza en su dirección.

El moreno salió de su ensimismamiento, miró a Aqua y negó con la cabeza. El rubio le hizo un gesto, sonriente.

-¿Puedes invocarla? A lo mejor entre los dos podemos ayudarte. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Uhm…Vale, de acuerdo-accedió, aunque poco convencido.

El moreno se concentró, extendió un brazo y, poco después, su Llave espada apareció. Aqua la observó con curiosidad y luego volvió a alzar la vista hacia su amigo, con gesto algo dubitativo.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro.

Terra le ofreció su Llave espada, pero no la soltó del todo, más que nada porque era muy pesada y no estaba seguro de que Aqua pudiese sostenerla. La joven acarició con cuidado la hoja con la mano que tenía libre, pasando después a la empuñadura.

-Vaya, pesa bastante, y eso que me estás ayudando a cogerla. ¿Podrás manejarla bien?

-Por supuesto-frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué para vosotros dos ha sido tan fácil cuando yo siempre he estado de parte de la luz?

Ventus pestañeó, confuso, y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, dándole un golpe amistoso a Terra, el cual le miró con una ceja en alto.

-Puede que, en el fondo de tu corazón, hayas tenido dudas sobre tu verdadera naturaleza. Pero estoy seguro de que, lo que te haya hecho dudar, no tiene fundamento. No pareces mala persona.

-Gracias, Ventus.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, es la verdad-alargó los brazos y le arrebató a Aqua el arma de Terra, pero al poco tiempo tuvo que dársela a su amigo por lo mucho que pesaba-. ¿Y bien? ¿Has pensado en algo?

Terra negó con la cabeza, se tumbó y miró el cielo, con el arma a su lado. Ventus bostezó, estirándose, y después cruzó las piernas, volviendo a lanzar un sonoro bostezo que hizo que sus amigos se riesen. Aqua empezó a balancear las piernas, pensativa, pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiese caracterizar a la Llave espada de su amigo Terra. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con la fuerza, o con la tierra.

-Hm…-empezó a darse golpecitos en el mentón-Zack no es el único que tiene problemas para poner un nombre a tu Llave espada. Lo cierto es que es complicado-giró medio cuerpo-. Supongo que para cada uno de nosotros es más fácil ponerle nombre a nuestra arma…Pero ni siquiera la de Ven me ha parecido tan difícil.

-No estoy familiarizado con ella. Cuando la utilice, podré…

-No, no, no es así-le cortó, segura de lo que iba a decir-. Claro que estás familiarizado con ella. Terra, la Llave espada no es un complemento, es una parte vital de ti. Forma parte de tu corazón. Por lo que he llegado a comprender, una persona no es elegida portador porque sí, sino porque nació con ese don, nació para ello.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Un portador puede transmitir el don a cualquier persona que quiera. Sin embargo, puede que alguno de nosotros de verdad haya nacido para manejar una Llave espada. Ven y tú, por ejemplo. No sabíais nada hasta hoy, y ambos las portáis. El Maestro dijo que sois dos de los corazones más luminosos que ha visto en toda su existencia.

Aqua sonrió y se tumbó al lado de su amigo, al igual que el rubio, que estaba quedándose medio dormido. Terra se rio al ver al pequeño y le dio un toquecito en la cabeza para ver si se despertaba un poco, pero tan sólo consiguió que Ven se acurrucase, colocando las dos manos bajo su mejilla y empezando a emitir unos graciosos ronquidos. La chica también dejó escapar una risita al ver así a Ventus y suspiró. Cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón, sin perder la sonrisa, y pensó en un consejo para Terra. Era el único que todavía no tenía un nombre para su Llave espada.

-Terra-lo llamó-, lo único que puedo decirte para ayudarte con el nombre de tu arma es que te concentres y escuches a tu corazón.

El moreno alzó la cabeza hacia las estrellas y cerró lentamente los ojos, intentando hacer caso a su amiga. De pronto, sintió la misma sensación que cuando quiso invocar su Llave espada, pero…esta vez, había algo distinto. Tenía un ligero matiz que diferenciaba esa situación de la anterior. Era hora de terminar la comunión con su arma.

Lamentablemente, Ventus no asistiría a ese acto. Le daba cierta pena, porque el rubio estaba deseando escuchar el nombre que le pondría a su Llave espada, pero no podía esperar más.

Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que Zack tampoco lo vería. Eso le dolía, le gustaría que su amigo, su mejor amigo, estuviese allí junto a él, en un momento tan importante. Suspiró, entristecido.

-¡Eh, ni se te ocurra ponerle un nombre todavía!-exclamó una nueva voz.

Terra se giró rápidamente, esbozando de manera inconsciente una gran sonrisa al ver aparecer a Zack, con las mejillas levemente abultadas. El chico masticó lo que tenía en la boca y se sentó al lado de Ven, que seguía adormilado.

-Menudo amigo estás tú hecho, chaval.

-¡Zack! ¿Qué haces aqu…?-frunció el ceño-¿Cómo narices has salido?

-¿Cómo? Hmpf, por la ventana de la biblioteca del piso de abajo. Sé de sobra adónde fuiste, así que sólo tuve que esquivarte y colarme en la biblio. Así de simple.

-Ajá… ¿Y se puede saber por qué te has escapado?

-Tenía hambre-alzó una mano-. En el bosque hay moras, era lo que más a mano tenía teniendo en cuenta que la cocina anda por ahí perdida y que, de todas maneras, tampoco tengo ni idea de cocinar de manera decente..además de que me apetecía salir, dejémonos de excusas tontas. Así que… ¿queréis?-les ofreció, sonriente.

-Eh…No, gracias…

Zack encogió los hombros y se llevó un par de moras a la boca, de lo más feliz.

-Como queráis, más para mí. Bueno, colega, ahora que estoy yo aquí, eres libre de decir el nombre que has pensado para tu arma.

Terra asintió, sin poder dejar de sonreír, y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en su Llave espada. Hasta Zack dejó de masticar al verlo tan ensimismado.

-Teluria-murmuró al poco tiempo, separando los párpados para poder mirar el cielo, donde las estrellas y la luna emitían hermosos y cálidos destellos -. Su nombre será Teluria.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Zack, estirando un brazo por encima de Ven y dando al moreno un fuerte golpe en el hombro-A mí no se me hubiese ocurrido nombre mejor para tu arma, tío. A lo mejor es por eso por lo que yo no tengo una Llave espada, no soy muy imaginativo para ponerle un nombre. Eso restará puntos, supongo.

Aqua se rio ante el comentario y, después, miró a Terra, con la intención de decirle algo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca. Ventus llevaba medio despierto algunos minutos y había escuchado la conversación, aunque sin intervenir. Cuando Zack terminó de decir su frase, se incorporó, mirando a Terra con una gran y adormilada sonrisa, y se adelantó a su amiga.

-Procura escuchar a tu corazón más a menudo-dijo.

-¿Tú no estabas dormido?-preguntó Zack, sonriendo, colocando una mano en su cabeza.

-Estaba-recalcó el rubio, riéndose-. Ahora ya no. ¡Y tengo que admitir que Teluria es un nombre genial, como dices tú!

Terra hizo un gesto de asentimiento, satisfecho con su elección, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, colocando las manos tras su nuca, despreocupado. Sinceramente, tenía que admitir que sus amigos tenían mucha razón.

Tenía que escuchar a su corazón más a menudo.

.0.0.0.

Bien, ya están todas las Llaves espada con sus nombrecitos y sus chorraditas. Por cierto, ¿alguien conocía esa faceta suicida de Ven? Yo no.

Sí, Nikolas Sur, tozudo es porfiado, terco, cabezota, testarudo, etc etc etc...Llámalo como gustes XD Hombre, no creo que el KH3 lo vaya a sacar para una consola nueva...No tendrá la valentía de ser tan pedazo de *****, digo yo. Y por lo que sé, la play4 saldrá a finales de año (rumores, rumores everywhere...). Pero creo que pasará lo mismo que con la play3, que a pesar de que salió y que tuvo mucho éxito, la gente siguió dándole a la 2 un montón (de ahí que los muy capullos quitasen la tan querida retrocompatibilidad), así que...recemos para que el KH3 salga para la play3 y no para la nueva generación de consolas XDDD

Hmpf, suertudo que eres, The Grey Thunder...Yo también quiero una 3DS. Pero noooooo, tengo que conformarme con las malditas consolas de sony...excepto la Vita, claro (ojo, que me va más sony que nintendo, eh jajajaja). Por cierto, entiendo a tu hermana...Yo era igual, pero con Inuyasha. Y porque Dragon Ball lo echaban a las siete de la mañana y a esas horas era la única que estaba levantada en casa (cosas del instituto, por supuesto XD), que sino...Ah, otra cosa... ¿tú me lees la mente o algo de eso? Lo digo por lo de Zack XD

Bueno, pues...jugaré un ratillo más al FF VII, ya que todavía no han sacado el DLC de Light y Caius para el XIII-2...En mayo, dicen. Pues que yo sepa, el mes ya ha empezado ¬¬

Hale, no os aburro más con mis tonterías final fantasyeras XD Ya nos leemos ^^

Bye bye!

P.D: No sé si lo dije en el cap anterior, pero...gracias por los reviews. ¡Ya sabéis que me alegran el día! XD


	27. Chapter 27

Hi! Siento no haberlo subido el finde, pero he estado MUUUUY liada...De hecho, este cap lo he tenido que hacer deprisa y corriendo porque no he tenido casi tiempo, pero bueno...Algo es algo XD

En fin, no voy a enrollarme más. Aquí os dejo con el cap 27 (a ver cuándo tengo tiempo de terminar el dichoso dibujo de Ventus, joe)

.0.0.0.

Destello nº27. El primer día de clases.

Aqua se desperezó, sonriente, mientras sentía los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana y serpenteando por las sábanas de la cama hasta llegar a su cara. No le molestaba en absoluto, no era un sol vago y oscuro como el de su mundo. Bostezó, levantándose, y se rascó la nuca.

-No ha sido un sueño-dijo, esbozando una sonrisa aun mayor que la que ya tenía, mirando a su alrededor y fijándose en una puerta de madera, lanzando un feliz suspiro al recordar lo que era-. Mmm…Baño individual-murmuró, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Desde luego, saben cómo tratar bien a los alumnos...

La joven cogió el uniforme de la silla junto a unos cuantos útiles de aseo y se metió al cuarto de baño. Según el reloj de la mesilla, todavía faltaban tres cuartos de hora para el desayuno, así que no tendría mucho problema.

Al salir de la ducha, se quedó largo rato mirándose en el espejo. No era por vanidad, ni mucho menos; simplemente, le parecía todavía increíble que alguien como ella estuviese en ese lugar. Era cierto que siempre había sabido que no era normal, que había algo, un brillo especial que se reflejaba en sus ojos y que la diferenciaba de todos cuantos la rodeaban en su mundo.

Sonrió, se secó y se vistió rápidamente, sin molestarse en arreglar su pelo. Sabía por años de experiencia que era imposible pretender que estuviese totalmente liso y peinado; siempre había unos mechones que se levantaban por iniciativa propia, como si tuviesen vida.

Cuando terminó de ponerse el uniforme, no pudo evitar volver a mirarse tan sólo para ver cómo le quedaba. Nunca había ido uniformada al colegio, era algo totalmente nuevo para ella…como todo lo demás.

-Uhm, Zack tenía razón.

En efecto, el traje era de un inmaculado color blanco, como la misma luz, con finas hebras de oro adornando los bordes de la falda, la cual era plisada en la parte delantera y de tablas por los costados y por detrás. En la parte derecha había dos broches plateados atados a una cinta marrón que unían las dos partes del uniforme, y un cinturón algo ancho, del cual pendía un pequeño bolso dorado, se ajustaba a su cadera. Bajo el traje llevaba un mono negro de cuello alto y manga corta, abotonado, que le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo, y en ambos brazos llevaba perfectamente acopladas unas extrañas piezas azules y grises que parecían formar parte de una armadura. En la parte izquierda, a la altura del pecho, podía verse el escudo del colegio de un bonito hilo plateado: una especie de corazón terminado en tres puntas; una hacia la izquierda, otra hacia la derecha y la última, hacia abajo. O, por lo menos, eso le parecía a Aqua que era. Un corazón plasmado en un uniforme que representaba la más pura luz; sin duda alguna, la mentalidad de Eraqus podía verse perfectamente en ese conjunto. Se puso las medias blancas con una tira de color áureo en los bordes de la que colgaban unos lazos a los costados y, después, se calzó.

-Es tan blanco que incluso hace daño-rio-. Un momento…No tengo libros, ni nada. Supongo que hoy nos terminarán de dar la tutoría…

Se puso bien el cuello del mono, pero al parecer estaba hecho para que tapase parte del cuello y no para ponerlo doblado, como normalmente se solía llevar, y consultó de nuevo la hora. Todavía no sabía muy bien dónde estaba el comedor, a pesar de que tenía una gran memoria, así que decidió ir yendo por si acaso. No quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Salió de su habitación y se plantó frente a la de Ventus.

-¿Ven?-llamó, golpeando la puerta con delicadeza.

La joven volvió a dar toquecitos a la hoja de madera con los nudillos, suavemente. Su amigo no contestaba. Tal vez estaba en el aseo, o puede que incluso hubiese salido ya. Aqua suspiró y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero justo cuando empezaba a andar, oyó la puerta del dormitorio del rubio abrirse rápidamente.

-¡Aqua!-la llamó-Lo siento, estaba vistiéndome. Me habías pillado poniéndome los pantalones-sonrió, rascándose la nuca-. Casi me tropiezo al intentar llegar hasta la puerta saltando. Dame tres segundos que me ponga los zapatos-entró nuevamente y salió al poco tiempo-. ¡Listo!

La chica se rio y, junto a Ventus, salió del pasillo de las habitaciones. No parecía haber nadie más levantado, los únicos ruidos que se oían eran sus pisadas.

-¿Qué tal has dormido, Ven? Y me refiero a cuando te fuiste a tu cama-recalcó, risueña.

-¡De lujo!-exclamó, colocándose las manos tras la nuca-Es una cama comodísima, eh. Y la habitación es grande. ¿Tú qué tal?

La joven se rio y acarició la cabeza de su amigo. Lo cierto era que apenas había dormido, ya que se había pasado más de la mitad de la noche junto a Zack y Terra viendo las estrellas en la cima de Tierra de Partida, mientras que Ventus había caído rendido poco después de que el mayor pusiese el nombre a su Llave espada.

-Bien, lo poco que he dormido. ¿No sabes a qué hora nos fuimos al castillo? Serían casi las…no sé…tres o cuatro de la mañana, como poco. Te quedaste frito enseguida, pero Terra, Zack y yo estuvimos hablando durante un montón de tiempo. Nos dio bastante pena despertarte, pero teníamos que irnos ya a dormir.

-Normal, a esas horas…-estiró los brazos-. Oye, no los hemos llamado, ni a Terra ni a Zack. ¿Crees que habrán ido ya al comedor? La verdad es que tiene pinta de ser todavía muy pronto…No hay nadie.

-Terra seguramente ya esté levantado. En cuanto a Zack…-emitió una risita-Tal y como es, no me extrañaría que se quedase dormido, ciertamente.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Eh, vaya fe que tenéis en mí!

Aqua y Ven se giraron hacia el chico, que les miraba con una gigantesca sonrisa despreocupada. Terra estaba con él, serio, como de costumbre.

-No me he quedado dormido, no. Es imposible, comparto habitación con Terra-miró a la joven-. Más vale que lo metas en cintura, Aqua. No es normal que accediese a quedarse anoche hasta tan tarde en la cima de Tierra de Partida. Además, eso no le siente nada bien, ¿y sabes por qué? Cuando nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, el muy bobo iba tan dormido que se comió de lleno la esquina de su cama. ¡No eres nada cuidadoso, tío! ¡En serio, la leche que te diste fue monumental!

El moreno se sonrojó y le dio un capón a Zack, que se echó a reír al ver el apuro de su amigo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, le puede pasar a cualquiera, incluso a ti, don perfecto! A propósito, todavía no me has dicho a santo de qué decidiste salir de noche fuera del castillo. Diría que querías estar a solas con tu noviecita viendo las estrellas, pero no tienes y, además, la única chica que conoces a parte de Cissnei es Aqua, seguro-abrió los ojos como platos y les señaló alternativamente a los dos, acusador-¡Vosotros habíais planeado salir juntos, no lo neguéis! ¡Terra jamás haría algo así, lo sé! Como mucho, muchísimo, está dando vueltas como un idiota por el castillo hasta la una, así que... ¡Admitidlo!

Terra y Aqua se miraron de reojo, sin saber si reír o ignorar el tema, y Ventus no pudo evitar carcajearse abiertamente. Zack ahogó un grito y se llevó una mano al corazón, dramático.

-¡Oh, Terra, cómo has podido! ¡Aqua y yo teníamos un futuro juntos! ¡Íbamos a tener dos hijos, Leopoldito y Leopoldita!

Ven se rio todavía más y Zack no pudo evitar seguirlo.

-Soy ridículo para los nombres, lo admito-se rascó la nuca-. Bueno, pues...

-Zack, no te inventes chorradas-le dijo Terra, algo malhumorado por las palabras de su amigo-. Aqua y yo no planeamos nada, no seas tan infantil. No te lo tomes a mal, Aqua-miró de reojo a la joven-, pero es absurdo. No te conozco, sería una auténtica estupidez.

-No te preocupes-comentó Aqua, sonriente-, estoy tan sorprendida como tú de que se le haya ocurrido algo así.

-En realidad-aportó Ven su granito de arena-, íbamos a ir Aqua y yo fuera, así que la ''cita'' hubiera sido, más bien, entre nosotros dos. Sin embargo…Terra nos vio, así que…simplemente, lo convencimos para que viniese, nada más.

Zack le miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y no me avisasteis?-preguntó, señalándoles de manera acusadora-. ¡No me avisasteis! ¡Vaya amigos que sois vosotros dos!

-¿Y qué más te da, si nos viste y te quedaste con nosotros al final?

-¿Y si no os llego a ver, qué? ¡No pongas excusas, no va a colar, Ven! Imagínate, si no llego a salir…mientras vosotros os divertiríais allí arriba, yo estaría…estaría…Bueno, estaría más bien dormido, así que tampoco hubiera sido tan grave. Sea como fuere-sonrió-, está claro que eso de dormir poco os sienta mal. Mira, por ejemplo, la cara de zombie que tiene Aqua.

-¡Eh!-exclamó la chica, cruzando los brazos-¿Cómo que zombie?

-Venga, vamos al comedor, que con un poco de suerte puede que ya hayan puesto la comida-dijo, cambiando rápidamente de tema-¡Qué hambre tengo!

-¿Y cuándo no tienes tú hambre, Zack?-preguntó Ven.

El chico revolvió el pelo del rubio, sonriente.

-Buena pregunta es esa, amigo mío-contestó, echando a andar después-. De todas formas, creo que las moras de ayer no me sentaron muy bien. No tengo tanta hambre como otros días.

Aqua negó con la cabeza y decidió dejar el tema de su parecido con los zombies, siguiendo a los demás.

-¿Qué clase vamos a tener ahora?-preguntó a Terra.

-No lo sé, supongo que Eraqus nos lo dirá cuando entremos en el comedor-contestó, encogiendo los hombros-. Puede que tengamos clase con Yen Sid, sobre magia y demás. Ese tipo de clases es mejor darlas por la mañana, cuando uno tiene la cabeza más…fresca. La magia no es tan sólo decir el nombre del hechizo y quedarse uno como está, requiere de mucha práctica y concentración. Hay que emplear muchas horas en ella. Pero las clases de Eraqus también deberíamos hacerlas a estas horas, ya que consiste en entrenamiento físico y, por lo tanto, es bastante agotador. Por las tardes a nadie le suele apetecer, y menos aun con el calor que hace aquí a partir de las tres o cuatro.

-¿Y…Xehanort?

-Esas da lo mismo a qué hora se den-sonrió levemente-, a todo el mundo les parecen igual de pesadas, sean a las nueve de la mañana que a las cinco de la tarde.

Aqua asintió y se quedó pensativa durante algunos instantes. Ella quería dar clase con Yen Sid, no solo porque el hombre le había parecido amable, sino porque quería aprender magia.

Con un poco de suerte, puede que su clase fuese la primera.

.0.0.0.

Tiriririri...a ver cuál termina siendo la primera clase del día ¡mwajajajaja! Por cierto, lo único por lo que he metido el tema de la ''cita'' entre Terra y Aqua era porque, en clase, me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Zack diciendo lo de Leopoldito y Leopoldita (no preguntéis por qué, no tiene explicación alguna...). Bien, ¿por qué no he hecho ya el cap con las clases? Sencillo: no se me ocurría nada. Así que en este cap, en lugar de meter ya directamente alguna, he mencionado las posibilidades. Creo que me decantaré por la de Eraqus XD

Sí, querido amigo, van a sacar la play4. Y la Xbox720, pero a mí esa me da lo mismo, no soy fan de la Xbox. Por cierto, ahora resulta que salen o bien en 2013, o bien en 2014 :S Lo que dije, rumores, rumores everywhere. A saber cuál será verdad XDDD Uy, yo lo que querría para los exámenes sería el byakugan de los Hyuuga, desde luego...Anda que no me solucionaría cosas en filosofía -.- Menuda asignatura, ¡buff!, no hay por dónde cogerla...

En fin, voy a jugar al Assassin's Creed. Luego estudio historia si eso...Bueno, si eso no. Tengo examen el jueves, así que TENGO que estudiar... ¡Alegría! ¡Y estoy a un paso de pasarme el KH2 en el experto, toma ya! Esto no puede ser... ¡Y mi querido libro de ''El Nombre del Viento'' (os OBLIGO a que lo leáis) sigue en la estantería, a 200 hojas de terminarlo! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA NADAAAAAA ARGHHHHHH!

Bueno, pues lo dicho, voy a suicidarme. Ya nos leemos ^^ (recordad que tengo autolázaro, así que...da igual que me suicide. Lamentablemente, volveré)

Bye bye!


	28. Chapter 28

¡Buenas! Bien, bien, ¡estoy de buen humor! ¡Me he pasado el KH II en el modo experto, fuck yeah! Así que...feliciana durante toda la semanita XD Bueno, vayamos con el fic, que vamos a tratar un asunto...ehm...en fin, no quiero dar detalles antes de tiempo. Juzgarlo por vosotros mismos jajajaja

.0.0.0.

Destello nº28. El favorito de Xehanort.

Zack estiró los brazos, rascándose después la nuca, y miró hacia los lados, dándose la media vuelta al ver que no estaban ninguno de sus amigos junto a él.

-Oh, venga ya-dijo-, ¿qué tramáis vosotros tres? No me avisáis si salís, me dejáis solo… ¡Como para fiarme de vosotros!

Ventus sonrió y negó con la cabeza, acercándose al joven y dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo.

-No estamos planeando nada-contestó, despreocupado, encogiendo los hombros-. Simplemente, he oído que Terra le estaba explicando a Aqua la clase de Yen Sid y como es un tema que me interesa, decidí quedarme a escuchar.

-Ya, ya-entrecerró los ojos de manera suspicaz-. No trates de adornar tus palabras, Ventus. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Terra? ¿Eh, eh? Tramáis un complot contra mí, no soy tonto.

-No, tonto no-comentó un nuevo personaje-. Tan sólo te crees el centro del universo, ¿lo captas?

-¡Hombre, Lea!-exclamó Zack, golpeando fuertemente el hombro del recién llegado-Vaya, no te has quedado dormido, con la cara pegada a una almohada posiblemente llena de babas, ¿eh? Isa está logrando hacer de ti una persona hecha y derecha. El año pasado-dijo, girando la cabeza hacia Aqua y Ven-, casi nunca llegaba al desayuno.

-Venga, venga, no ensucies mi imagen y dame un curso tranquilito, Zack. Bastante tengo ya encima con la vigilancia constante de Eraqus, por no hablar de la extensa carta que Ansem envió a mi madre en vacaciones…

-¿Ansem? ¿Es un profe o algo?-preguntó Ven.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la ignorancia del joven.

-No, es el alcalde de mi ciudad, Vergel Radiante-explicó-. Un pesado de cuidado que, si te pilla, te mete una chapa de tres horas y media, ¿lo captas? El caso es que tuve ciertas rencillas con él por un asunto sin importancia…

-¿Sin importancia?-rio Zack-¡Tío, que prendiste fuego al jardín de la casa de Dilan!

-¡Eso díselo a Ienzo!-se defendió-¡Él me retó a hacerlo!

-Nah nah nah nah, dilo bien, Lea. Le quitaste su libro, él se cabreó y te dijo que eras más idiota que su vecina, esa niña rubia con cara de víbora… ¡Arlene! Bueno, el caso es que te picaste tanto que le soltaste…no me acuerdo qué, pero seguro que cualquier barbaridad.

-¿Y eso…qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Aqua, parpadeando, confusa ante aquella historia-Quiero decir, vale, tú insultaste a ese niño y… ¿por eso quemaste un jardín?

-¡Te digo que él me retó! ¿Lo captas?-exclamó-¡Zack, no mezcles cosas, que lías a todo el mundo! ¡Lo del libro fue el día anterior, y no tiene nada que ver! Lo que pasó fue que me dijo que no me atrevería a tocarle las narices a Dilan y… ¡toma esa! Le dejé sin jardín.

Zack se quedó pensativo, mirando hacia el techo, y luego asintió mientras esbozaba una sonrisita.

-Pues es verdad. Le has hecho tantas cosas a ese pobre chaval que ya se me lían en la cabeza. Una vez le cortaste el flequillo, ¿te acuerdas?

-¡Es verdad!-Lea estalló en carcajadas-¡Lo dejé ridículo! ¡Y el muy imbécil se fue llorando a Ansem!

-Sí, se fue llorando a Ansem y tú te quedaste encerrado en tu cuarto una semana. No veas cómo nos aburrimos Isa y yo sin ti.

-Pero no te creas el ombligo del mundo por eso, Lea. No seas como Zack.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y vio aparecer a su mejor amigo, Isa, que se acercaba a pasos cortos, casi arrastrando los pies. No tenía buena cara, parecía haber dormido mal. Lea se acercó a él, extrañado, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa, Isa?

-¿A mí? Nada, pero pregúntale a Vanitas. Tú no te has enterado porque has estado durmiendo como un lirón toda la noche, pero el tío ha debido de tener una pesadilla o algo, porque anda que no ha pegado gritos ni nada, que le oía yo y eso que no dormimos en la misma habitación. No me ha dejado dormir. A veces te envidio, Lea…-suspiró, ahogando un bostezo-Y mucho.

-¿Vanitas, gritando por una pesadilla? ¿Estamos hablando de nuestro Vanitas? Vaya, en este sitio no paran las sorpresas…Bueno, chavales, este y yo nos vamos ya al comedor, que el hambre aprieta. ¿Vais tirando vosotros también o…?

-Id yendo-contestó Terra, que hasta aquel momento no había intervenido en la conversación para nada-. Nosotros iremos a nuestro ritmo.

-Cómo no-sonrió-. Pues, entonces… ¡Carrera, Isa!

-¡No me hagas correr a estas horas…y con el sueño que tengo!-contestó el otro, corriendo con algo de pereza tras su amigo-¡Esta me la vas a pagar, Lea!

Ventus lanzó una risotada.

-¡Vaya par! ¿Todo está tan animado a estas horas?

-Todos los días-confirmó Zack-. En Tierra de Partida no puedes aburrirte, Ven. Habrá pocas cosas para ver, pero con los compañeros te diviertes de lo lindo. Somos como una familia, podemos contar los unos con los otros y siempre lo pasamos bien, aunque algunas veces tengamos nuestras peleíllas.

-Me alegro de haber acabado en un sitio como este-dijo el rubio-. Los profesores parecen buenos y ya he hecho amigos. ¡Incluso el uniforme me resulta genial!

-¡Cierto, el uniforme!-exclamó Zack, girándose hacia la única chica del grupo-Oye, Aqua, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tenía razón?-le preguntó, señalando su chaleco-Es más blanco que la misma luz. Y, fíjate, la camiseta que llevamos por dentro es negra. La luz brilla más que la oscuridad, la luz gana a la oscuridad…dilo como te apetezca, siempre llegarás a la misma conclusión con este uniforme. Por eso dije que se plasma bastante bien las ideas de Eraqus. Seguro que tú sola te has dado cuenta, a pesar de que no sepas mucho de estas cosas por ser nueva.

La joven asintió, sonriente, procurando no pensar en la posibilidad de que, aun en la más brillante luz, siempre habrá una profunda oscuridad. Tal vez Zack no se hubiese dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Puede que incluso fuese ella quien se lo hubiera atribuido, pero no le parecía tan extraño. Últimamente, tenía unos sueños demasiado extraños en los que se veía rodeada de oscuridad. A lo mejor eso influía en sus pensamientos.

-La verdad es que sí que me acordé cuando me vestí-contestó-. Por cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? No tengo libros. Eraqus no me dijo tampoco nada sobre ellos.

-No hacen mucha falta, la verdad. Lo que necesitamos generalmente suele ser ropa cómoda para las horas que nos toque con él y hojas para apuntar algunas explicaciones, pero eso lo encontrarás en las aulas. Además, los libros que usamos son de la biblioteca de Tierra de Partida.

-¿Y si queréis subrayar?

-¿Subrayar? Nunca subrayamos. Tomamos apuntes, el libro es tan solo de consulta, nada más. Ah, te recomiendo que entrenes bien tu muñeca. Xehanort suele hablar muy rápido y los exámenes que hace son realmente difíciles, ¿o no, Terra?

-No son tan complicados, Zack. No requieren de mucha lógica, como los de Yen Sid, tan solo hace falta que estés atento a lo que se dice en clase, además de dedicarle horas, por supuesto. Es Historia de los mundos y, por otro lado, Xehanort exige cierto nivel.

-¿Lo ves? Complicaciones, complicaciones y más complicaciones.

Terra lanzó un suspiro, algo cansado ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Déjate de tonterías, no es difícil. Xehanort explica bien y…

-¡Ah, claro, habló el favorito de Xehanort!-le cortó Zack, negando con la cabeza-Anda que yo también le he ido a preguntar a uno que…

Terra chistó, más molesto que antes por las palabras de Zack. Todos sus compañeros se pensaban que él era el preferido del profesor de Historia de los mundos, tan sólo porque sacaba buenas notas en su asignatura y solía charlar con él cuando podía. Eso no significaba que fuese su favorito, sino que se llevaba bien con Xehanort.

-No soy el preferido de Xehanort, no digas bobadas. Simplemente, soy el único que le atiende en clase. Los demás no hacéis más que hablar entre vosotros. Es normal que se enfade.

-¡Nada de eso, tío! ¡Sabes de sobra que me tiene manía desde que llegué!

-Ya, ¿y no será que es que no haces más que interrumpirle? Así es lógico que no haga otra cosa que castigarte. Si atendieses en lugar de estar hablando con Lea…

Zack bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No tienes razón, pero allá tú con tus ideas. Incluso cuando Xehanort está hablando con Vanitas, te saca a ti en la conversación. No me lo puedes negar, tú también estabas delante cuando pasó eso, ¿o no?

-Ya nos dijo que estaba poniéndome de ejemplo-esclareció el moreno-. Vanitas no es un chico muy ejemplar que digamos y, si estaban hablando de mí, era porque Xehanort quiere que me tenga de referencia, nada más.

-¡¿Lo ves? ¡Te tiene de referencia porque eres su favorito! ¡Pero si ayer le oí decir que tenía grandes planes para ti! Si eso no es preocuparse por ti, no sé lo que será. Y, siendo Xehanort como es…Lo dicho: eres el niño mimado del profe.

-¿Grandes…planes?-preguntó Terra, confuso-¿Cuándo oíste eso, Zack? ¿No te lo estarás inventando? Puede que lo hayas soñado esta noche.

Zack negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal ante el desconcierto de su amigo.

-De eso nada, estas orejas de aquí lo oyeron con total claridad. Cito textualmente: ''este año es el decisivo. Tengo grandes planes para nuestro querido Terra''. No son imaginaciones mías, se lo oí decir cuando salí de mi cuarto anoche. Iba paseando con alguien más por el colegio, en dirección hacia ese pasillo que está en el primer piso, el que tiene acceso restringido a no ser que vayas con algún Maestro.

-¿Con quién iba, Zack?-preguntó Terra, frunciendo el ceño-Lo tuviste que ver a él también.

-Lo cierto es que…no lo distinguí. Reconocí a Xehanort por la voz, nada más. Y porque durante una milésima de segundo-procuró no reírse-, la luna hizo brillar su calva. Pero hasta ahí te puedo decir, Terra.

El moreno bajó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿Qué planes tendría Xehanort con respecto a él? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué no le había comentado absolutamente nada? Podrían haber hablado en vacaciones, cuando todos estaban en sus mundos, excepto él porque no tenía hogar. Aunque la última semana la había pasado junto a Zack en un lugar llamado Bodhum, que solían transitar muy a menudo en aquel centro. Sea como fuere, era un asunto extraño…pero no sabía si sacar el tema delante del Maestro. A lo mejor esperaba a que él mismo se lo dijese.

-Bueno, ¿nos movemos o qué?-exclamó Zack, sacándolo del hilo de sus pensamientos-¡Que…!

-Que tienes hambre-terminó Ven, riéndose-. Zack, todos lo sabemos, no hace falta que lo repitas cada dos por tres.

El chico sonrió abiertamente e hizo un par de sentadillas rápidamente, poniéndose luego las manos en la cintura.

-¡Bien, vamos al comedor! ¡Además, en el desayuno, nos dirán la clase que nos toca a primera! ¡Será la de Eraqus, ya lo veréis! ¡Yo voto por Eraqus!

-¡Pues yo por Yen Sid!-dijo Ven-¡Quiero la clase de magia!

-¡Qué no, que la de Eraqus!

-¡No, la de Yen Sid!

-¿A que es la de Xehanort?-intervino Aqua, riéndose-Venga, no os comportéis como niños y vamos ya al comedor, que tengo ganas de saber qué toca. Terra-se giró hacia el moreno-, ¿estás o no estás?

-¿Uhm? Oh, sí, lo siento. Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Dicho esto, Terra echó a andar, adelantando a los otros tres, sin poder evitar pensar de nuevo en las palabras de su amigo Zack.

.0.0.0.

¿Con quién iría Xehanort? ¡Tan tan taaaaaan! Nah, en serio, es evidente, ¿o no? No me decepcionéis XDDD

Sí, lo de los nombres estuvo bien, fue una inspiración rara que me vino...Si cuando una se aburre, se aburre...Por cierto, The Grey Thunder, si vas a cargarte a los de Sony, espérame, que voy contigo. Tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos XD ¡Joe, pues la PS Vita salió un día antes de mi cumple y no me la quisieron comprar! ¡Eso sí que es mala leche! En fin...Y si no me he leído el libro antes, es porque no tengo tiempo Si un libro como ese me lo leo en dos días a lo sumo. Ah, sí, sí que sabía cuál era la segunda parte. Si cada vez que voy al max center la veo...Tengo tantos libros por leer que no se por dónde voy a empezar en cuanto termine los exámenes jajajajajaja Y en el Assassin's voy por Acre, que es que no he podido jugar nah de nah...

Bueno, pues lo dicho, ahora...no sé qué hacer. A lo mejor intento pasarme otra vez el DLC de Light (ni de cooooña, estoy cabreada con el juego XD)

¡Ya nos leemos! Byeeee!

P.D: Aun tengo dudas sobre qué clase poner primero, si la de Yen Sid o la de Eraqus... ¿o la de Xehanort? XDDDD


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! Sí, sí, no es viernes, ni sábado, pero… ¡aquí estoy! Que hoy no he tenido clase por la huelga y llevo relajada desde el finde, ¡chupi! Pero el tiempo no acompaña…Vamos, estar en pleno mes de mayo y que llueva, no me digáis que…

Entre eso y que estoy llena de picaduras, ando de un humor que madre mía…No sé en el resto del mundo, pero los bichos del norte de Olélandia son mutantes, no es normal el tamaño que alcanzan…

Bueno, dejémonos de picaduras y lluvia, y pasemos al cap, que está interesantillo el asunto XD

.0.0.0.

Destello nº29. _Vacío ser..._

-Eh, escuchad-dijo Zack, señalando vagamente hacia la entrada-, ya terminan de venir todos. Esto se parece un poco a las rebajas del centro comercial de Vergel Radiante…

Ventus miró hacia la puerta. Efectivamente, parecía que tras las hojas del comedor había toda una estampida de elefantes, a pesar de que tan sólo serían una docena y poco más en realidad.

-¿Por qué meten tanto ruido? ¿Tantas ganas tienen de empezar las clases o qué?

-¿Las clases?-exclamó el otro-¡Las clases, dice! ¿Has olvidado la cena? Si eso te impresionó, ahora te vas a quedar alucinado. El desayuno es la mejor parte del día, hay tantas cosas para comer que, de no ser por el estrés de las clases, estaríamos todos como vacas. Y si no me crees, espera y verás.

El rubio sonrió y miró la mesa vacía, esperando que en cualquier momento surgiesen platos con un montón de dulces. Pero eso no pasó. Suspiró, desilusionado, y apoyó la barbilla en el borde de la gigantesca mesa, alzando una ceja al oír la risita de Aqua.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me haces gracia-contestó la chica, encogiendo los hombros-, eso es todo. Pareces un niño pequeño el día de navidad, ¿o no, Zack?

-¡Y que lo digas!

-¡Eh, dejadme en paz!-dijo, aunque sin parecer enfadado de verdad-Oye, ¿estos van a tardar mucho en organizarse? Llevan media hora para sentarse ya y creo que Eraqus está empezando a impacientarse un pelín.

-Tranquilo, que ya estamos todos sentados y a la espera-comentó Zack, mirando a su alrededor-. En nada, aparecerá el desayuno.

El joven calló al ver que el resto había dejado de hablar y, cuando todos estuvieron ya organizados y atentos a lo que tuviesen que decir los Maestros, Eraqus se levantó de su asiento, dándoles los buenos días.

-Después del desayuno, iréis todos a la parte sur del edificio. Zack, Terra-les llamó, mirando de reojo hacia un lado, donde se encontraba el mayor, tras haber posado la vista en el otro-, ya que habéis sido tan amables de juntaron con Ventus y Aqua, os agradecería que les enseñarais las aulas en vuestros ratos libres.

-¡Eh, Maestro Eraqus!-interrumpió cierto alumno pelirrojo, levantándose-¿Cómo que a la parte sur? ¡Podrías habernos avisado ayer de que tendríamos a primera hora clase contigo! Ahora tendremos que ir a cambiarnos…

-¡Oh, venga, Lea!-contestó Zack, incorporándose también-¡No vengas fastidiando ahora! ¿Qué más te da ir a cambiarte? Ya ves tú qué problema.

-Si sabes que no tengo problemas a la hora de hacer la clase de esgrima-sonrió-, pero me da un poco de pereza. ¿Por qué no damos la de Xehanort o la de Yen Sid?

-¿Xehanort, a primera hora?-el joven miró de reojo al Maestro, esperando no haberlo ofendido-No es por nada, pero no tengo el seso demasiado activo.

-¿Tú, activo? Ni ahora ni nunca, chaval. Seguro que harán un estudio sobre el eco que debe de estar produciendo la única neurona de tu cerebro.

Zack le señaló con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tenme más respeto, Lea! ¡Llevo aquí un año más que tú!

-¿Y? Puedo tumbarte con una mano atada a la espalda, ¿lo captas?

-¡No me robes mi frase! Búscate tú una y deja de imitarme, que no vas a ser como yo nunca, tío.

-Ni que yo buscase eso-empezó a reírse-. No, no, de eso nada. Además, si fuese como tú, ¿quién te mantendría el cerebro fresco? Sin mí, estarías un tanto perdido.

-¿Perdido, yo? Pero si ayer casi pierdes el tren, pedazo de bobo.

-Mira, ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que te vayas a cazar gamusinos.

-Cada vez tienes una forma más original y sutil de mandarme a la mi…

-Ejem-interrumpió el Maestro Eraqus-. Siento meterme en vuestra conversación, pero esas cosas será mejor que la tratéis fuera del comedor, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, lo siento, Maestro-se disculpó Lea, sentándose-. Pero la culpa fue de Zack.

-Tú a callar.

-¿A que te quemo el pelo?

-¿Tú y cuántos más?

-¡Yo y estos dos de aquí!

-¡Ah, sí, tus panderetas!

-¡QUE SON CHAKRAMS!

Eraqus ignoró deliberadamente a los dos chicos, dando ya por perdido su intento de hacerlos callar, y continuó hablando durante un par de minutos más hasta que, por fin, se sentó y, haciendo un movimiento con la Llave espada, hizo aparecer el desayuno. Las mesas se llenaron de platos con pasteles de todo tipo, bandejas repletas de chocolate de distinto sabor y boles a rebosar de copos de azúcar, entre otras cosas. Ven se pasó la lengua por los labios, sin saber por dónde empezar, y comenzó a coger de todo, comiendo más con los ojos que con la boca.

-¿Pero tú no te llevabas bien con Lea?-preguntó Aqua a Zack cuando este hubo dejado de gritar al pelirrojo.

-¡Claro que me llevo bien con él! Es un buen colega, pero casi siempre andamos así, en plan broma. Si nos conocemos desde los siete años, más o menos. Como Terra, pero son amistades distintas. Ya lo habéis visto, Terra es como un hermano. Lea es un gran amigo, pero no es lo mismo.

-Los chicos y su amistad-sonrió-. A veces me dais hasta envidia...

-¿Por? Tú también tienes grandes amigos, ¿o no?-se señaló, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ven y mirando después al moreno que estaba sentado en la mesa de los Maestros.

-¡Claro!-siguió el más joven-¿Qué te crees?

La chica asintió, emitiendo una risita, y mojó un pastelito en la leche.

-¿La clase de ahora es como la de mi mundo?-preguntó-Ya sabes, Zack; correr, saltar vallas, ese tipo de cosas.

-Uhm…-tragó la bola de cereales que tenía en la boca-Más o menos, en parte. Entrenamiento físico para poder estar en plena forma por si tenemos que defender algún día Tierra de Partida. Pero, claro, eso es solo el principio, para calentar. Luego utilizamos armas, por supuesto.

-¿Tierra de Partida no era un mundo neutral o algo por el estilo?-dijo Ventus, mirando a Zack, curioso-¿Por qué nos iban a atacar?

-Nunca se sabe, puede que a alguno de nosotros se nos vaya un poco la pinza. Y no es solo un mundo neutral-corrigió-, es un lugar en equilibro con la luz y la oscuridad. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si fuese del todo neutral no tendríamos estos uniformes-se rió-, ¿no creéis?

Aqua sonrió ante el comentario y desvió la vista, incómoda, al sentir una mirada clavada en el lugar donde se encontraban los tres desayunando. Paseó los ojos por la zona, frunciendo el ceño, sin encontrar a la persona que los observaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Aqua?

-Nada, Zack, es solo que… ¡Ven!-exclamó, levantándose.

Zack se giró hacia el rubio, que comenzaba a bambolearse en el banco, con los ojos levemente cerrados, en blanco, hasta que se cayó hacia atrás. De no ser por su amigo, se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Todos los alumnos se incorporaron, alarmados ante aquel extraño desvanecimiento, y rodearon al chico, que se encontraba tumbado en el suelo después de que Zack lo hubiese dejado allí con sumo cuidado.

-Apartad-ordenó Xehanort, arrodillándose al lado de Ventus, posando un par de dedos en su muñeca-. Tiene el pulso algo irregular, pero se encuentra bien. No ha sido más que un pequeño desvanecimiento. Será mejor que alguien lo lleve a su habitación, necesita descansar un poco.

-¡Ah!

Los jóvenes miraron entonces al único alumno que apenas se había movido del sitio: Vanitas. El chico apoyó una mano en la mesa, mientras se llevaba otra a la cabeza, y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, haciendo chirriar los dientes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-empezaron a murmurar los alumnos, un poco asustados ante aquel comportamiento tan irregular.

-¡A lo mejor es una enfermedad!

-¡Tranquilidad!-dijo Eraqus-Vanitas, ¿qué te sucede?

-Mi…cabeza…-logró articular, a duras penas-Me va a explotar… ¡Argh, maldita sea! ¿Puedo…puedo salir? Necesito refrescarme…un poco.

-Claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El joven miró de reojo al Maestro Xehanort, viendo su ceño fruncido. El hombre hizo un gesto apenas perceptible y Vanitas bajó la vista, incómodo.

-No se preocupe, Maestro…puedo ir solo.

Dicho esto, el chico salió del comedor, casi arrastrando los pies, alejándose de la estancia lo más rápido que su organismo le permitía. Se llevó la mano al corazón, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, y tuvo que pararse a descansar, intentado respirar. Había algo que lo presionaba, que lo asfixiaba, y no quería pensar en qué podría ser, a pesar de que lo intuía.

''_Impulsos oscuros…''_

''_Corazón…''_

''_Luz y oscuridad…''_

Vanitas contuvo un grito y se dejó caer, con las manos en la cabeza, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Las palabras se iban superponiendo unas otras, susurradas con una lejana voz.

Recuerdos perdidos de un pasado que no era realmente el suyo. No hasta que…

''_Vacío ser…''_

''_El nombre de Vanitas te será otorgado…''_

''_Nacido…''_

-No…-murmuró débilmente el joven de ojos dorados-Basta…

''_De un…''_

-¡Para!

''_Sueño''_

Vanitas gritó y se desmayó, sintiendo que una parte de su ser lo abandonaba.

No, no era una parte de su ser.

No podía ser una parte de su ser, porque él…

En el comedor, Ventus abrió los ojos, respirando profundamente, haciendo un ruido exagerado al llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno. Se incorporó, ayudado de Eraqus, y agitó la cabeza, un poco mareado.

-¿Qué ha…pasado?

-¿Ven?-le llamó Zack, poniendo una mano en su hombro-Ven, soy yo, Zack. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Sabes dónde estás?

-¿Hm? Claro que sí…-miró a su alrededor-Es Tierra de Partida, por supuesto…

-Maestro Xehanort-interrumpió Terra, entrando en el salón-, he encontrado a Vanitas desmayado.

Xehanort farfulló algo y se adelantó a sus otros dos colegas, acercándose al moreno.

-Quédate tú aquí, Terra, ya voy yo a ver a Vanitas. Volveré enseguida.

Nadie cuestionó al Maestro, que salió del lugar y se adentró por el pasillo, siguiendo la ruta que le había encomendado a Terra. Sabía que pasaría algo así, tendría que haber esperado más. Había sido demasiado impaciente.

-Vanitas-lo llamó cuando llegó hasta donde él, agitándolo con cuidado-. Vanitas, despierta. ¡Vanitas!

El joven separó lentamente los párpados y, con ayuda de Xehanort, logró sentarse en el suelo, ocultando la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Qué ha pasado, muchacho?

-Sus sentimientos…son demasiado…

-Tienes que aprender a soportarlo. Ya pasamos por esto una vez, pero entonces no eras tan fuerte como ahora. Llevo años entrenándote para cuando llegase este momento, no puedes fallarme. Vanitas, sabes lo que pasará si no consigues controlar la situación.

-Claro, Maestro.

-Prométeme que pondrás todo tu ser en esta empresa.

-Por supuesto, Maestro.

-Dímelo.

-No…No le defraudaré, Maestro.

-Así me gusta-esbozó una cruel sonrisa y obligó a su alumno a ponerse en pie-. Ahora, entra en el salón y di a todos que estás bien, que ha sido tan solo un pequeño desvanecimiento. Anoche dormiste mal, ¿o no? He oído a Isa comentar algo de eso. Tienes un motivo para sentirse cansado.

Vanitas asintió y echó a andar tras Xehanort, cabizbajo. Al llegar al comedor, sintió las miradas de todos clavadas en él, incluida la de Ventus. Frunció el ceño, intentando sobreponerse a la extraña sensación que le corroía.

-Estoy bien-comentó con normalidad cuando vio que Eraqus se encaminaba hacia él-. No he dormido demasiado bien, tan solo es cansancio. No se preocupe, Maestro.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedes retirarte a descansar si quieres, al igual que Ventus si es que así lo desea también.

-No-se apresuró a contestar-. No pasa nada, puedo acudir a clase. Tan solo he de comer algo, me encuentro un poco debilitado. Eso es todo, Maestro.

Eraqus hizo un gesto de asentimiento, poco convencido, y se sentó en su lugar, seguido de Xehanort y de Yen Sid. El resto de alumnos ya se habían sentado en sus sitios poco después de que Ven despertase y dijese, sonriente, que se encontraba perfectamente.

Parecía que no había pasado nada allí, pero tan solo Xehanort y Vanitas sabían que eso no había sido así.

Sobretodo Vanitas.

.0.0.0.

¡Sí, cantémosles las cuarenta a los de Square-Enix! No sé qué habrán hecho ahora, porque no he visto ningún video del DDD a parte de la Intro y del de la Jump Festa y tan solo he leído la historia del juego un poco por encima (kjfsifsa me he autospoileado el final -.-), y, entonces, no sé muy bien a qué te refieres. Pero vamos, que ya bastante liada el sacarlo para la 3DS…Tendría que haber sido para PSP, joe XD Bueno, da igual lo que yo diga, como que Nomura lo va a leer algún día…Claro, claro…Bien, no habré puesto ahora la clase de Xehanort, pero no me dirás que esto no es ya bastante revelador. O eso, o Vanitas se mete sustancias raras al cuerpo y tiene paranoias, pero no esperamos eso de nuestro Vanitas, ¿verdad? No, claro que no…En fin, como sea XD

Pasando al tema del Assassin's…pues sí, voy muy poco, lo sé jajajaja Y, claro, no sé cuándo me compraré los otros, que esa es otra…Ah, y el KH II en el experto no es complicado, no. Demyx tirado, Saïx más fácil que en el normal (sí, por raro que parezca), pero ya Xigbar…Buff, chungo. Me costó un montonazo. Y Xemnas, aunque sigue siendo facilillo, pega un cambio brutal. Tienes que tener los ojos fijos en la barra de vit, que a poco que te despistes, de un combo y poco más te mata…

¿Así que comunión, eh? ¡Bueno, interesante! A mí esas cosas me ilusionarían…de no ser porque tengo que llevar ropa que no me gusta (próximo evento: seguramente la boda de mi hermana o la comu de mi primo…y tendré que ponerme un vestido para una de las dos -.-). No, para qué voy a ir con vaqueros y converse…Tonterías tontas donde las haya, ¿verdad…?

Y…hablando del capítulo… Jejejeje…Vanitas rulz…Me encanta ese personaje. ¡Y sigo enfadada por el poco protagonismo que tuvo en el BBS! ¡Maldita sea, no entiendo por qué hacen malos más carismáticos que los buenos y los relegan a un segundo plano! Bueno, pues entonces la clase de Eraqus la primera, ¿no? ¿O cambiamos? Venga, ¿lo echamos a suertes? ¡Un piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock!

Pero poneos de acuerdo, no me digáis uno la de Yen Sid y otro la de Xehanort, porque así no llegamos a ninguna parte XDDDD

Lo dicho, a ponerse de acuerdo, que tengo que escribir el siguiente capítulo. Y si no se llega a nada, sigo aplazando las clases…o hago la de Eraqus. Vosotros veréis. Y, ahora, voy a estudiar CMC, que tengo examen el viernes A ver qué tal el asunto…Uhmf, mal, que lo tengo antes del examen teórico de gimnasia. Esto pasa por tener hoy una huelga, que sí, que me ha servido para relajarme y poder escribir el cap y todo eso (¡y leer un poco de El Nombre del Viento! El capítulo del Draccus Común es un cachondeo… ¡Muuu! XDDD Me quedan solo treinta hojas para terminar el libro wiii), pero hemos tenido que atrasar el examen de gimnasia…Yo sólo digo que no quiero ni imaginarme qué va a ser de mí el año que viene, que me toca la selectividad.

En fin…a estudiar un ratillo toca. Ya nos leemos ^^ ¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Y recordad que tenéis que poneros de acuerdo para la primera clase!

Bye!

P.D: Creo que he descubierto la clave del encapuchado de Tierra de Partida y sí, es Xehanort de joven...No digo más por si acaso, no voy a andar spoileando, pero SÉ POR QUÉ TIENE UN 300% DE PROBABILIDADES DE QUE SEA XEHANORT DE JOVEN MWAJAJAJAJAJAJA Ahora que ya sepa todo el mundo la razón y me quede yo con una cara de imbécil de tres pares de narices por ser tan tocha XD


	30. Chapter 30

Hi! Siento no haberlo subido el finde, pero entre que he estado empaquetando cosas (mudanzas…qué lata), que el sábado tuve que leerme dos libros para griego y que ando con el trabajo sobre Un mundo feliz para filo (por cierto, aun no me he terminado de leer el libro), vamos, acabé al final que no quería ni escribir. Y eso es muuuy raro…

¡España entre los diez primeros de Eurovisión! Lo siento, tenía que soltarlo XD Es que la canción mira que era mala, eh…A mí no me gustó ni un cristo -.- Me sorprendió el resultado.

Y qué paliza nos metieron los del Barcelona el viernes...Bueno, pero por lo menos llegamos, que es lo importante.

Bien, vayamos al capítulo nº30 pues. Y la clase es la de… *ruido de bombo y platillos*

.0.0.0.

Destello nº30. Yen Sid.

Los jóvenes acudieron rápidamente al ala norte del edificio, susurrándose los unos a los otros, todavía pensando en lo que había pasado en el desayuno. Era bastante extraño que se hubiesen desmayado dos alumnos casi a la par, con apenas unos segundos de diferencia, y que nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Lo más raro del asunto era que ambos se encontraban bien, en mayor o menor medida. Ventus estaba radiante, pero a Vanitas se lo veía cansado, con el ánimo más taciturno que de costumbre.

-Eh, Ven, ¿seguro que estás bien?-preguntó Lea, colgándose de su hombro-Podrías haber aprovechado la oferta de Eraqus y haber ido a descansar.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-sonrió-. Además, Eraqus ya ha hecho bastante cambiando su clase por una más amena como la de Yen Sid.

-Mira, ahí te estoy agradecido-comentó el pelirrojo, divertido-. No me apetecía nada de nada andar con Eraqus a primera, la verdad. Por cierto… ¿Le has pegado algo a Vanitas? Es un poco raro que sólo os hayáis desmayado vosotros dos.

Ventus alzó una ceja, confuso, y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no, qué va. ¿Qué le iba a pegar? Pero tienes razón, es muy extraño. Sobre todo porque…Nada, es igual.

-¿Ven?

-No es nada, no es nada-volvió a esbozar una sonrisa-. Oye, has dejado solo a Isa. Míralo, pobrecillo.

-¡Ahí va, es verdad! ¡Isa, colega, que te he abandonado!

Lea se dio la vuelta y se fue con su amigo de la infancia, mientras que Ventus tan sólo atinó a reírse de la escena. Se giró hacia sus tres amigos y encogió los hombros.

-No me miréis así, estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Seguro?-quiso cerciorarse Aqua-Estás un poco pálido, Ven. No me parece bien que hayas venido a clase, tendrías que haberte ido a descansar.

-Déjalo, Aqua-dijo Terra-. Él sabrá lo que hace, no es un niño. Además, no se le ve tan mal. Yo diría que está mejor que todos los demás juntos.

La joven cruzó los brazos, poco convencida, pero desistió. El rubio poco caso la iba a hacer a esas alturas, cuando ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de la clase de Yen Sid, la más esperada con diferencia, al menos para ellos dos.

-¿Con Yen Sid podemos sentarnos donde queramos, o va a ser como Xehanort?-preguntó Aqua a Zack.

Antes de las clases habían tenido una charla con el Maestro Xehanort en el que les había dicho qué podían y qué no podían hacer durante sus clases, quitándose así el asunto de encima para no perder tiempo durante su asignatura. Entre las cosas que no podían hacer, estaba la de sentarse cada uno donde le diese la gana, para evitar cosas como Lea y Isa, aunque le tendría que dar igual porque esos dos seguían comunicándose a pesar de que estuviese uno en una punta y el otro en la otra. Pero Xehanort era así, quería cierto orden en sus clases.

-No, qué va, no tiene nada que ver con Xehanort. Yen Sid es mucho mejor que él en todo, ya lo verás cuando puedas comparar las clases. Nos deja sentarnos donde queramos y con quien queramos, siempre y cuando respetemos un mínimo de orden, por supuesto. Por cierto, te aconsejo sentarte detrás, así podrás evitar preguntas difíciles. Yen Sid no se anda con chiquitas, aunque sea el primer día de curso, amiga mía.

La chica asintió y se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué clase de preguntas haría un mago? Seguro que serían de lo más interesantes, pero, tal y como le había dicho su amigo, también serían muy difíciles de contestar. No sabía si hacerle caso o no en cuanto al tema de los asientos, tal vez tendría que probar a sentarse delante para que la preguntasen. Estaba deseando entrar ya a clase.

-Piensa, Zack, que por regla general los profesores suelen ir a preguntar precisamente a los que se sientan detrás-dijo Ven, alzando una ceja-. ¿O no?

-Eh…Pues ahora que lo dices…-se rascó la nuca, sonriendo-Y yo qué sé, tú prueba, que luego ya veremos.

-Ya, ya…

El rubio hizo un gesto con la cabeza, divertido, y miró entonces la puerta de la clase de Yen Sid. De color verde oscuro, con algunos detalles que parecían moverse en círculos unos sobre otros, destacaba vivamente entre el blanco de las paredes. El joven puso una mano sobre ella y la empujó con suavidad, lanzando una exclamación de asombro cuando los dibujos se acercaron a su mano, encogiéndose alrededor de los dedos, como si estuviesen olisqueando algo. Se alejaron, complacidos, y Ven pudo retirar entonces la mano, después de que se oyese un chasquido, indicio de que la puerta se había abierto. La miró con curiosidad, abriendo y cerrando los ojos, pasando de su extremidad a la puerta y de esta, de nuevo a su mano. Las extrañas formas de la hoja de madera seguían moviéndose de manera lenta y acompasada, siguiendo un mismo movimiento una y otra vez.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?-preguntó, confuso, mirando a sus amigos-¿Qué quería la…puerta?

-La puerta de esta habitación es mágica-explicó Zack-. Y, además, de lo más curiosa, lo sé por experiencia propia. Una vez se me intentó tragar y todo, ¡en serio! Fue divertido. Bueno, pero lo que cuenta es que le has debido de caer bien, de lo contrario no se hubiese abierto tan alegremente como lo ha hecho.

Ventus sonrió abiertamente, enseñando incluso los dientes, sintiéndose tontamente halagado por haberle caído bien a una puerta mágica que, además, había intentado tragarse a su amigo en algún momento de su existencia. Se introdujo en la clase y observó su interior con curiosidad. Los pupitres de madera oscura estaban distribuidos de manera ordenada, en grupos de dos, cada grupo detrás de otro, en tres filas de seis mesas en cada una, frente a un gran escritorio adornado con una vela blanca, un reloj de arena y varios archivos ordenados y apilados en una esquina. Una extraña pantalla se situaba tras la mesa del profesor, haciendo el papel de pizarra, y en el extremo del aula había una enorme mesa de laboratorio con tubos de ensayo que contenían líquidos burbujeantes de colores. Ven estaba deseando empezar ya la clase, tenía que ser de lo más entretenida.

-Qué, Ven-dijo Aqua, dándole un suave golpecito en el hombro-, te has quedado de piedra.

-Es… ¡Es genial!

La chica se rio y se sentó en uno de los pupitres de la segunda fila, a la izquierda. Zack hizo amago de acercarse para sentarse a su lado, como si nada, pero Ventus le impidió el paso, mirándole con una sonrisita extraña.

-Oye, Zack, Aqua se va a pensar que eres un acosador-dijo, procurando no reírse-. Pareces su sombra, la sigues a todas partes.

-Me pregunto si no será que eres tú el que está detrás de Aqua-preguntó Zack, levantando las cejas y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Vaya, me has descubierto!-exclamó el rubio-Y yo que pensé que no se me notaría tanto...

-Zack, Ven tiene razón-dijo Terra, mirando los tubos de ensayo con curiosidad-. Aqua esto, Aqua lo otro…Llegas a resultar mortalmente cansino, y te lo digo como buen amigo tuyo que soy.

-Ya, y voy yo y me lo creo.

El moreno lanzó un suspiro cansado y se alejó de la mesa de laboratorio, sentándose delante de Aqua, ignorando la perorata de Zack. El joven siguió hablando prácticamente solo, acercándose disimuladamente al sitio vacío que había al lado de Aqua. Sin embargo, Ven se adelantó y ocupó la silla que estaba junto a la chica, balanceando las piernas.

-Anda, pues va a resultar que nos vamos a sentar juntos, Terra-dijo Zack, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo, amistoso, cuando se sentó a su lado-. Nada como dos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

-Quita-se escurrió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. No seas tan empalagoso, que yo no soy Aqua.

-¡No hace falta que lo jures! Ella es mucho más…

-Cuidado con lo que vas a decir-le advirtió el chico-. Resulta que me cae bien y no me apetece que se vaya corriendo por culpa de lo que puedas soltar por esa boca.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sólo iba a decir que ella es mucho más guapa que tú-encogió los hombros, como si estuviese hablando del tiempo-. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, desde luego. Pregúntaselo a quien quieras…Mira, a Kunsel, por ejemplo, que acaba de entrar. ¡Eh, Kunsel!-le llamó, haciendo que Terra hiciese rodar sus ojos por lo absurdo del asunto-¿Verdad que Aqua es muchísimo más guapa que Terra?

Kunsel miró al moreno y, después, a la chica que se encontraba sentada tras él, y empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

-Dedúcelo por ti mismo, tío-contestó, echando a andar hacia el fondo de la clase, sin parar de reír-. Tienes unas sugerencias que madre mía…

Zack pestañeó, asintió fuertemente y se volvió hacia Terra, señalándole con el dedo.

-¡Kunsel piensa igual que yo!-exclamó fuertemente.

-Ya, bueno, ¿y qué esperabas? Me estás comparando con una chica, cualquiera te lo dirá. Hasta Yen Sid, si se lo preguntas. Es como si le pregunto a Aqua que quién le resulta más atractivo, si una chica o un chico. Evidentemente, te dirá que un chico.

-¿No te habrás picado, verdad?

-Anda ya…No digas tonterías, Zack-se giró hacia la chica-. Dile tú que tengo razón, Aqua. ¿Es verdad o no?

La joven pestañeó, rascándose una mejilla. Miró a Terra, pero este sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros, esperando una respuesta, así que desvió la vista hacia Zack, que se llevó las manos tras la cabeza. Por último, consultó a su amigo Ventus, que la miraba con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tú dales la razón-dijo el rubio-. Total, van a seguir discutiendo igualmente.

-Me abstengo…

-¡Eh, eso no vale!-exclamó Zack.

El chico calló de inmediato al sentir la presencia de Yen Sid. El mago saludó a sus alumnos, fijándose en Ventus y Vanitas, y se acercó al escritorio, buscando entre los archivos unas hojas que había preparado con anterioridad. Las revisó minuciosamente y, después, las repartió entre los alumnos, que ni siquiera se mostraron sorprendidos por aquello.

Sin embargo, Ventus y Aqua sí que estaban con una cara digna de un poema. Se miraron de reojo, nerviosos ante el inesperado examen. Después de repartir los folios, Yen Sid se situó frente a sus alumnos.

-No es más que una pequeña prueba para comprobar que no se os han olvidado los conocimientos básicos que vimos el año pasado. Ventus, Aqua, no os preocupéis si no sabéis contestar. Es lo normal. Tenéis quince minutos-le dio la vuelta al reloj de arena situado en su mesa-. A partir de ya.

Aqua bajó la cabeza y se dio toquecitos en el labio con el bolígrafo, pensativa, mirando la hoja con preguntas que, seguramente, dejaría en blanco. No sabía ni por dónde demonios empezar, era todo demasiado abstracto, conceptos que, de momento, escapan a su comprensión. La magia era más complicada de lo que había pensado en un principio, a pesar de que le habían advertido que no sería un caminito de rosas. Frunció el ceño, suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, frustrada. Los demás estaban escribiendo, incluido el propio Ven, pero ella no podía hacer nada de nada. No tenía ni idea.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aqua?-preguntó el profesor, acercándose a ella y agachándose para poder leer la hoja-No has contestado a nada, cuando incluso tu compañero Ventus ha comenzado a escribir.

Aqua se sintió avergonzada, aunque el tono empleado por el mago no había sido de reproche. Miró de reojo a Yen Sid y desvió rápidamente la vista, posándola sobre su regazo.

-No sé qué contestar-admitió quedamente, nerviosa.

El hechicero sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, sólo es una prueba para ver qué conocimientos tenéis, ya lo he dicho. Si te ves incapaz de hacerla, lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a la biblioteca y adquirir nociones básicas cuando tengas tiempo. De todas formas, no tendrás muchos problemas, ni tú ni Ventus. No empezaré con conocimientos avanzados, ni siquiera tus compañeros están preparados para ello.

La joven asintió, sintiéndose algo mejor. Sin embargo, todavía tenía cierta humillación encima por ser la única que no estaba escribiendo. De pronto, al releer las preguntas, comenzaron a venirle a la mente posibles respuestas, algo absurdas, al menos para ella. Pero, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no era tan complicado como creía en un principio. Sonrió, contenta, y empezó a contestar una a una las cuestiones planteadas. Yen Sid se alejó y volvió a sentarse en su sitio, con una serena sonrisa asomándole en el rostro.

Quince minutos más tarde, el mago dio por terminada la prueba y ordenó a los últimos de cada fila que recogiesen las hojas. Una vez hecho todo esto, Yen Sid las guardó e hizo un extraño gesto con la mano sobre la pantalla situada tras él, que emitió una luz blanca, dejando ver después unas letras que iban moviéndose hasta conformar palabras tal que Paro, Electro, Barrera, que iban colocándose en distintas categorías, como Defensivos, Ofensivos, Espaciotemporales, etc.

-Bienvenidos a clase de magia elemental un año más. Como sabéis, Ventus y Aqua poca idea tienen sobre este asunto, en realidad como vosotros, así que comenzaremos con lecciones suaves que requieran poca lógica en este tipo de materia. Por supuesto, en este año os enseñaré a realizar hechizos ofensivos y espaciotemporales, además de reforzar los defensivos. Ya podéis manejarlos con mayor eficacia. Bien, lo primero es explicar cómo se invocan los conjuros.

-¿Otra vez? Eso es fácil-dijo Zack-. Si quieres protegerte, no tienes más que visualizar un hechizo protector y listo.

-¿Sí? Bueno, si eres tan amable, señor Fair…

Zack asintió y se levantó, sonriente, situándose al lado del hechicero. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose, intentando entretejer en su cabeza la imagen de un conjuro que sirviese para proteger y tratando de enlazarlo con su corazón.

-Seguimos esperando, Zack.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo. Dame un segundo, Yen Sid. Ya tengo la imagen del escudo…Tiene que salir. ¡Vamos, lo tengo en la cabeza y en el corazón!

Yen Sid puso una mano en el hombro del chico, obligándolo a dejar de hacer un esfuerzo inútil.

-Zack, no te va a salir. Es tan simple como esto-la imagen de un escudo transparente con los bordes algo azulados apareció ante el joven-, pero tú no estás preparado para hacerlo aun. No es tan sencillo para vosotros, por muchos años que llevéis en mis clases. No sé cuántas veces os he dicho que no se trata de visualizar la imagen, sino de sentirla. Si no sientes que una parte de tu ser te abandona, es que no lo haces bien. Es una lección fundamental que Ventus y Aqua deben memorizar desde ya. Los hechizos agotan, sobre todo los ofensivos. No podéis invocar un Electro y quedaros como si nada hubiese pasado. Zack, siéntate.

El chico farfulló algo y volvió a su sitio, molesto consigo mismo. Por ese motivo no le gustaba la magia, era un completo desastre en ese campo.

Yen Sid sonrió y señaló la mesa de laboratorio recién instalada. Sabía que sus alumnos sentían curiosidad por ella.

-Bien, este año, como ya os he dicho, os enseñaré hechizos ofensivos y espaciotemporales. Los portadores de las Llaves espada no tendrán problema a la hora de realizarlos, más allá de los ya mencionados, pues las armas absorben los hechizos que aprendáis. Sin embargo, los que portáis armas normales, tenéis un pequeño inconveniente. Para eso hemos instalado este pequeño laboratorio en clase. Vosotros tendréis que equiparos con algo a lo que hemos llamado materia. No os daré muchos detalles sobre ella en estos momentos, no es necesario. Más adelante, probaréis a hacerlas vosotros, pero de momento nos centraremos en otra cosa. Tomad nota, empezaré a dictar nociones básicas para que Ventus y Aqua no se sientan tan perdidos.

Los alumnos hicieron caso a Yen Sid de inmediato y comenzaron a escribir todo lo que decía, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. ¿Qué sería esa materia? ¿Se bebería? ¿Se comería? ¿Y por qué las Llaves espada podían absorber hechizos?

-Bien, con esto creo que es suficiente para comenzar. Vanitas, ¿estás en condiciones de realizar algún hechizo?

El joven asintió y se incorporó, colocándose al frente de la clase.

-Bien, sabes que eres el alumno más aventajado en este asunto, así que me gustaría que invocases un escudo o cualquier otro conjuro que esté a tu alcance.

-Claro.

Vanitas alzó una mano, entrecerrando los dorados ojos, que emitieron un brillo extraño. Un aura empezó a rodearle lentamente, naciendo del suelo, a su alrededor. De la mano que tenía extendida surgió una pequeña bola de oscuridad que se, poco a poco, fue aumentando de tamaño.

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?-preguntó tajantemente Yen Sid, aferrando con una fuerza inusitada la muñeca del alumno.

El chico sonrió levemente y miró al mago.

-Me lo enseñó usted, por supuesto. Visualizar un escudo, enlazarlo al corazón y expulsar la energía creada, ¿verdad?-hizo desaparecer el conjuro-¿No es así como se hace?

-Claro, Vanitas-frunció el ceño-. Es así como se hace. Puedes sentarte.

El resto de la clase fue algo más amena. Yen Sid no volvió a mandar a nadie salir a demostrar su capacidad mágica, sino que enseñó otro tipo de hechizos defensivos más o menos potentes, según lo requiriese la situación. Pero no podía quitarse de encima el conjuro de Vanitas. Efectivamente, había que enlazar la imagen al corazón, pero si se tenía un corazón de luz, el resultado del hechizo de defensa era algo relacionado con la luz. Por el contrario, si la naturaleza era oscura…No quería pensar en esa posibilidad. Vanitas llevaba años en el centro…

-Bien-comenzó al cabo de un rato, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, mirando a sus alumnos-, como sabéis, estáis en Tierra de Partida porque, a diferencia del resto de mortales, sois criaturas mágicas. Con esto no quiero decir que seáis unicornios, hadas o cualquier otro personaje a los que estáis acostumbrados a relacionar con la magia. Sois más que eso, desde luego. Todos los seres vivos poseen una esencia, una extraña energía, a lo que se le puso el nombre de magia, pero a diferencia de vosotros, los demás no saben emplearla, o no tienen la capacidad de hacerlo. La magia en su estado natural no es algo tangible, ni siquiera visible y, a diferencia del resto de elementos que tenéis en vuestro interior, no puede extraerse como si fuese sangre, por ejemplo. Sólo un ser que posea conocimientos mágicos puede extirparos esa parte. No todos tenéis la misma capacidad mágica, ni podéis establecer el mismo vínculo entre lo que se os viene a la mente y vuestro corazón. Por tanto, cada uno de vosotros podrá o no alcanzar ciertos hechizos y mantenerlos durante más tiempo, con resultados mucho mejores. A dicha capacidad le hemos otorgado el nombre de ''pm'', o puntos de magia, que varía según la práctica y, por supuesto, según vuestro nivel de magia. A medida que hagáis hechizos, iréis consumiendo vuestro pm; en otras palabras, os iréis debilitando cada vez más. Por eso es bueno combinar de manera eficiente la magia con la fuerza física, para evitar el agotamiento que supone lanzar conjuros. No es un cansancio físico, sino mental y, en suma, de vuestra esencia. El cuerpo podéis tenerlo perfectamente, sin ninguna magulladura, pero pensaréis que todo el peso de la tierra se os ha caído encima si os quedáis sin ningún punto de magia. Sin embargo, no dura eternamente. Podéis recuperaros si descansáis durante unos pocos minutos o mediante algunos objetos que, por supuesto, también fabricaremos aquí. Los hechizos defensivos producen menos agotamiento que los ofensivos, como ya dije, por eso hemos comenzado a practicar con ellos. Vosotros, los que no portáis Llaves espada, no quedáis exentos de estos pequeños contratiempos, a pesar de que utilicéis materia. La materia es energía mágica extraída cuidadosamente de la tierra y sometida a distintos tratamientos para que podáis trabajarla sin dificultad, de ahí que en los tubos de ensayo, se muestre de color. Lo importante es que también consume vuestra propia esencia, así que todos debéis andaros con ojo a ese respecto, ¿entendido?

Las campanas comenzaron a repiquetear en lo alto del edificio, anunciando el final de la clase. Todos los alumnos se levantaron casi al unísono y se despidieron de Yen Sid. Después de dos horas de clase, no había nada como estirar las piernas un rato.

-Oye, la prueba de antes no ha sido tan complicada como la del año pasado-comentó Zack, estirando los brazos-. ¿Verdad, Terra?

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que me esperaba, en efecto.

-¡Pues para mí ha sido difícil!-se quejó Ventus-No veas lo que me ha costado responder a algunas…Como a ti, Aqua. Te he visto totalmente paralizada ahí dentro, hasta que Yen Sid ha ido a hablar contigo.

Aqua asintió, distraída. No estaba pensando precisamente en la prueba, sino en el extraño conjuro de Vanitas. El día anterior había sentido que el arma de ese chico poseía oscuridad y el hecho de que el hechizo protector tuviese tintes oscuros no era, para nada, tranquilizador.

-Tranquilos, no os asustéis por eso-dijo Zack, sonriente-. Yen Sid es un gran tipo.

-Oye…-comenzó la chica-¿Qué ha pasado con Vanitas?

Terra miró de reojo a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

-Ni idea-contestó-. Puede que haya sido por el desmayo, quién sabe. No es bueno practicar magia en ese estado. La magia te debilita, y si conjuras un hechizo estando débil, el resultado puede ser lo más dispar.

-Eso tiene sentido-comentó Ventus-. Vanitas tenía mala cara, aunque hubiese dicho que estaba bien.

-Y peor que va a estar ahora-dijo Zack, sonriendo-. Toca la clase de Xehanort. Pero sin prisas…Tenemos diez minutos de descanso.

Los cuatro echaron a andar hacia la parte superior, charlando despreocupadamente entre ellos, olvidando el extraño conjuro que Vanitas había invocado en clase de Yen Sid y la relación que podría tener con la oscuridad.

.0.0.0.

Tengo una obsesión malsana con Vanitas…Y lo de las panderetas...Lo siento, no he podido contenerme XD Es una coña muy repetida, lo sé, pero... ¡Pero es que parecen panderetas! XDDDD

Bueno, bueno, chico y FF VII, ¡qué típico! Hombre, no voy a decir que el VII es un asco, porque ¡ja! ni de coña XD Vale, vale, el sistema de batalla es un cachondeo porque, a un error que cometas, se te puede venir abajo el combate, y el hecho de poder ir adonde te dé la realísima gana es una ganga…Y, qué queréis, para ser del 97 está genial. Muchas veces los gráficos poco o nada tienen que ver si la historia es digna de ser contada...Mirando todo esto, bueno, es normal que se considere el mejor FF XD Pero la historia del XIII también está muy bien, por muchas malas críticas que se haya llevado el juego...

Ah, esa es otra, el VS XIII. Como no lo saquen este año…En teoría, salía a finales. Pero llevan toreando con el juego un montón de tiempo ¬¬ Y el KH:Coded…no he jugado, pero por lo que sé es un poco de relleno. Un poco bastante. Por cierto, creo el KH III sale a finales del año que viene…y he leído por ahí que Nomura ha dicho que a lo mejor lo saca para Xbox, pero teniendo en cuenta que también dicen que lo sacarán para la Wii, vamos, no me fiaría yo mucho…El I y el II han ido por la play, no creo que el III lo vayan a sacar ahora para otra plataforma, no me **** Que tampoco me extrañaría ¬¬

En fin…Bueno, pues eso, que al final ha sido la de Yen Sid. Espero que estés contento, The Grey Thunder, que te has salido con la tuya XD Lo bueno de esta clase es que puedo poner todas las voladas que se me ocurran sobre magia, que tengo unas cuantas en la cabeza desde hace un montón de tiempo…Tengo mucho tiempo libre cuando voy a clase, qué queréis. Más de la mitad de las horas de clase me las paso en mi mundo de KH.

Pues…voy a ver si leo Un mundo feliz. O no. Estoy cansada…

Y mañana examen de lengua -.- Es para suicidarse...

Bueno, pues ya nos leemos ^^

Bye byeeeee!


	31. Chapter 31

Lo sientoooooooooooooo TT_TT Es que he estado con exámenes finales y trabajos y no he tenido tiempo de escribir TT_TT y encima me vino bloqueo de escritor bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *se va a una esquina a llorar* ¡Perdón, no volveré a tardar tanto! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientoooo!

Sniffff...A-ahí os dejo el capítulo... *sigue llorando* ¡Bwaaaaaaaah lo sientoooo!

.0.0.0.

Destello nº31. Historia de los mundos.

Zack miró la claridad del cielo a través de un gran ventanal, perdiendo la vista en los pequeños girones de nubes y en los pajarillos de colores que revoloteaban alegremente por Tierra de Partida. Las cadenas de oro del edificio relucían fuertemente y el sol se reflejaba en la pálida superficie del lago que, con un poco de dificultad, podía divisarse más allá del camino principal, casi dentro del bosque que se extendía al otro lado de los muros y que él solía frecuentar, mayormente para coger moras.

-Zack, Terra dice que tenemos que ir yendo-comentó Ven, acercándose al chico.

-Ya, me imagino. A Xehanort no le gusta la impuntualidad y, como lleguemos medio minuto más tarde…Bueno-encogió los hombros-, sólo él sabe lo que puede pasar. Desde copiar un libro de la biblioteca hasta quedar expulsado dos semanas de sus clases, lo cual puede sonar apetecible pero, ¡créeme!, no lo es. No puedes faltar ni un solo día, Xehanort no repite otra vez sus lecciones. De ahí que la mayoría de gente se las pase copiando sin cesar en sus clases.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó, divertido.

Zack se separó de la ventana y miró a Ven, sonriente, dándose toquecitos en la cabeza.

-Yo lo memorizo todo aquí, chaval.

-Más te gustaría.

El joven se giró hacia Terra, que los miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Sin embargo, también podía verse la sombra de una sonrisita en sus labios, sin duda alguna por el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Qué? Vamos, atrévete a decirme que no es verdad.

-Tú sabrás lo que te haces, Zack. Pero no mientas a Ven diciéndole que eres un cerebrito, hasta él se habrá dado cuenta de que eres un poco fantasmón.

-¡Fantasmón, dice!-exclamó el otro, ofendido-Ya lo verás, Ven. Puedo tirarme una clase entera sin la necesidad de copiar nada…Y, si me preguntas qué hemos hecho, ¡sabré responderte a la primera!

-Qué sí, qué sí…-el moreno se giró y echó a andar-Vamos, ya. No quiero llegar tarde.

Aqua se rio levemente al ver la cara de Zack y siguió a su amigo, aunque se detuvo a esperar a los otros dos, que seguían hablando sobre la capacidad de Zack para memorizar todo lo que decía el Maestro Xehanort. El chico se acercó a Aqua y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, dándose fuertes toques en el pecho.

-¡Ya verás cómo soy capaz de hacerlo, Aqua!

-Claro, Zack-sonrió-. Desde luego.

-¡No pienses como ese de ahí!-señaló al moreno, el cual les sacaba tan sólo un par de pasos, y le sacó la lengua-¡Que no te coma la cabeza! Soy más que capaz. Incluso te diría que soy más inteligente que él, pero no quisiera ofenderlo.

-No me ofendes, Zack-dijo Terra, sin girarse-. Ambos sabemos que es mentira, así que…

Zack soltó a Aqua y se acercó al otro, enfurruñado.

-Aun no he sacado a relucir mi verdadera inteligencia.

-Pues ya va siendo hora-el joven se detuvo ante una gran puerta y la señaló con el pulgar-. Esta es su clase. Si la puerta está cerrada, no entréis. Esperad a que se abra, siempre, ¿de acuerdo?

Ven asintió y se acercó a la puerta, totalmente diferente a la de Yen Sid. Esta era nacarada, con detalles dorados inmóviles y pomos del mismo color, bastante austera en comparación.

-Uhm…No es mágica ni nada, ¿verdad?-preguntó, desilusionado-Es una puerta normal y corriente.

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas?-dijo Zack-Esto es Historia de los mundos, no clases de magia.

El rubio asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro desencantado, y esperó pacientemente a que las hojas se desencajasen, dejándoles entrar. Los alumnos fueron llegando, algo rezagados, y la puerta seguía sin abrirse. Tal vez Xehanort no estuviese dentro. ¿Qué pasaría si era el profesor el que llegaba tarde?

La puerta comenzó a girar tras oírse un chasquido que hizo que Ventus pegase un pequeño brinco. La hoja se abrió del todo, dejando ver el interior de la clase. Era un aula poco luminosa, con paredes y suelos de madera, como si fuese un cajón. Una vela alumbraba la zona del escritorio donde se situaba el Maestro, sentado en un alto sillón, enfrascado en la lectura de un grueso libro. La llama titiló un poco e instantes después, se apagó. Las cortinas se separaron por iniciativa propia, dejando ver las grandes ventanas del lugar, haciendo que este adquiriese una gran luminosidad casi cegadora por el contraste. Al fondo de la clase, tras la fila de pupitres, podían verse unas grandes estanterías llenas de libros que abarcaban toda la pared inferior y otros muebles de menor tamaño que parecían estar cerrados con llave.

Aqua entró tras Ven y miró de reojo al Maestro Xehanort, el cual aun estaba con la vista puesta en el tomo de hojas gastadas y amarillentas, sin darse aparente cuenta de que sus alumnos estaban ya allí. La chica se quedó parada en mitad de la puerta, inspeccionando los asientos y la distancia de éstos con respecto al Maestro. Por alguna razón no quería estar cerca de él, así que se sentó en la última fila, sin alzar apenas la vista, como si eso la hiciese invisible a los ojos del hombre de irises dorados. Zack se puso a su lado, riéndose levemente, asintiendo.

-Chica lista, Aqua-susurró-. En estas clases, cuanto más lejos, mejor.

-Los primeros, en la primera fila-murmuró quedamente Xehanort sin levantar la vista del libro.

Aqua suspiró y se levantó con cierta desgana, echando a andar hacia la primera fila de pupitres, seguida de su amigo.

-Vale, la próxima vez entramos los últimos-comentó el chico en voz baja, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-. Vamos, Aqua, sentémonos ahí y ya. Lo mejor es no cabrear a cabrillarrr…Al Maestro Xehanort.

La joven hizo un gesto afirmativo y esperó a que Zack eligiese un sitio. El moreno se tiró literalmente en el primer asiento que le salió al paso y miró a Aqua con una gran sonrisa, señalando el sitio libre que tenía al lado.

-¡Eh, Zack!-le llamó Ventus, colándose y sentándose él en lugar de su amiga-¡Que te estaba hablando! Pasas de mí como lo harías de una mosca… ¿Tú lo ves normal, Aqua?

-Bueno-encogió los hombros, divertida-, viniendo de Zack…

-Ten amigos para esto-dijo Zack, negando con la cabeza-. Vaya par…Bueno, pues otra clase más en la que no nos sentamos juntos, Aqua.

-Ups, perdón-se disculpó Ven-. ¿Ibas a sentarte aquí? Si eso me siento con Terra o algo…

La chica sonrió, despreocupada.

-No pasa nada, Ven-se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sitio libre que había tras sus amigos-. Mira, así estamos todos un poco en piña.

Ventus rio y asintió alegremente, empezando a hablar con Zack sobre el tema que habían estado tratando antes de que este último le dejase con la palabra en la boca.

Aqua se cruzó de piernas y apoyó la mejilla en una mano, pensativa, procurando no alzar mucho la vista para no fijarla en Xehanort. Ese hombre no le daba buena espina, había algo que no le gustaba de él y no sabía qué podía ser, pero no podía estar escrutándole descaradamente cada dos por tres para descubrir qué era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa. Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de pensar en ese hecho, hasta que un ruido a su lado la hizo volver al mundo real. Giró la cabeza y vio a Terra que, tras arrastrar la silla, se sentó en ella. La chica le dedicó una amable sonrisa, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación para olvidarse del problema que suponía el Maestro.

-No parece que estés muy cansado-comentó-. Bueno, no hemos hecho gran cosa en clase de magia, pero teniendo en cuenta-empezó a bajar la voz-que anoche nos fuimos bastante tarde a dormir…

-Lo cierto es que no me encuentro tan cansado como pensé que estaría, para qué engañarnos. Además, en este centro uno no puede permitirse el lujo de quedarse medio dormido-acercó un poco su cabeza hacia la de Aqua y giró levemente el cuerpo, mirando de reojo a Ventus, procurando que no le escuchase-. Mira lo que ha pasado esta mañana, por ejemplo. En Tierra de Partida tienes que tener los ojos bien abiertos…Es un mundo algo peligroso al estar en equilibro con la luz y la oscuridad. Alguien podría aprovecharse de ello y…Simplemente, no podemos dejar que eso suceda. Aunque de ese tema tendrían que encargarse los Maestros-volvió a su posición anterior-y no yo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mi única casa y tengo que cuidar de ella.

Aqua asintió, comprensiva. Ella también estaría alerta si su hogar estuviese en peligro; podía llegar a entender a Terra.

-¿Por qué no entran los demás?-preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio, tan solo para sacar a su amigo de los pensamientos que tendría en mente y que, a juzgar por su ceño, no debían de ser muy halagüeños.

-Todavía faltan cinco minutos-contestó, algo abstraído todavía-, están ahí, en la puerta, charlando. Hasta dentro de un par de minutos, no entrarán.

Aqua y Terra dieron un salto en sus asientos cuando Zack se giró y dio un fuerte golpe en mitad de la mesa que compartían, sonriente. Cuando consiguió llamar la atención de los dos, señaló a Ventus con el pulgar.

-¡Eh, dice Ven que en la clase de Eraqus os echa una carrera!-exclamó, riéndose-¡Nos hemos apostado un futuro trabajo de Xehanort a que no la gana! ¿Qué me decís? ¿Os hace?

-¡No digas mentiras, Zack!-dijo el rubio-No le creáis, lo de la apuesta ha sido idea suya.

-Pero lo de la carrera no.

Ventus se rascó la nuca, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Ya, bueno…Pero te lo decía de broma, hombre. No se me ocurriría echar una carrera a Terra, me dejaría por los suelos.

El moreno sonrió levemente.

-Posiblemente-contestó-. Llevo años entrenándome, no es fácil ganarme en ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, dejemos de lado a Don Complejo de Superioridad-dijo Zack, girándose hacia la chica-y centrémonos en Aqua. ¿Qué dices, eh? ¿Carrera en la siguiente clase?

-Uhm…Lo siento, Zack-se disculpó la joven-. No creo que sea buena idea para ninguno de nosotros tres. Después de las clases obligatorias, tenemos que seguir entrenando con Eraqus para el manejo de la Llave espada si no estoy confundida, y no me parece bien malgastar energías teniendo en cuenta todo el esfuerzo que vamos a tener que hacer hoy…

-Es verdad…

La joven se sintió un poco mal debido a la cara de decepción que había adoptado Zack al haberle dicho que no, pero no sabía cómo arreglar la situación. Sin embargo, en menos de tres segundos, su amigo ya había vuelto a sonreír.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-, ya la haremos el día de descanso. Oh, vaya, ahí vienen los demás…Ahora, silencio-bajó la voz-. A Xehanort no le gusta que hablemos en su clase…

Se giró, al igual que Ven, y cuando todos los alumnos se hubieron sentado, el Maestro se levantó, dejando el libro abierto por la mitad. Entrelazó los dedos tras la encorvada espalda e inspeccionó a los jóvenes uno a uno con sus extraños y penetrantes ojos dorados.

-Como sabréis-comenzó-, este año lo más seguro es que se os permita viajar a otros mundos. Los elegidos de la Llave espada tienen el examen de ascenso a Maestro, lo que significa que las rutas prohibidas serán abiertas con la finalidad de que salvaguardéis los mundos. Sólo vosotros podréis viajar entre los diferentes lugares; si los que no portan una Llave espada quieren salir, deberán hacerlo con un elegido. Eso es algo que tenéis que asimilar ahora mismo, no hay vuelta de hoja. Si no portas una Llave espada, no podrás viajar por tu cuenta. Así se evitan la mayoría de problemas. Ahora bien, ¿cómo viajar entre mundos? Ya sabéis todos, menos Aqua y Ventus, que entre las rutas la oscuridad os puede devorar si no andáis con precaución. No podéis salir…Es más, os prohíbo salir de aquí sin protección de ningún tipo. Portadores, miraos los brazos. ¿Qué lleváis?

-Una pieza de una armadura, Maestro-contestó seriamente Terra, mirándole a los ojos.

-Exacto. Una pieza de una armadura. ¿Para qué creéis que sirve? No es un mero adorno. Si pulsáis vuestras respectivas piezas, se os completará la armadura, permitiendo así los viajes por el pasaje dimensional. Este año estudiaremos no sólo la historia de cada uno de los mundos descubiertos hasta ahora, sino también los peligros a los que os enfrentaréis, las leyes que debéis respetar, cómo viajar entre mundos…Empecemos por los principales lugares a los que, sin duda alguna, tendréis que ir en algún momento de vuestras vidas; al menos, los portadores. Coged por parejas un libro de la estantería que se titule ''Reinos de la Luz'', si sois tan amables.

Uno de los integrantes de las parejas se levantó y buscó en el estante el libro mencionado, sin tardar apenas más de medio minuto en hacerlo. Nadie quería hacer esperar al Maestro Xehanort.

-Bien, nos saltaremos las primeras hojas; no dicen nada que no sepamos ya. Aqua, Ventus, tendréis que poneros al día por vuestra cuenta. No es difícil, basta con que os leáis alrededor de cuatro o cinco libros. Al final de la clase os daré el título de cada uno, tenéis permiso para sacarlos de las bibliotecas las veces que os hagan falta y durante el tiempo que necesitéis. Id a la página 108, si sois tan amables-se oyó un único ruido de hojas que pasaban rápidamente, acompasadas-. El Bosque de los Enanitos. Sin duda alguna, ya sabéis qué mundo es. Hemos hablado varias veces de él; en este lugar se encuentra una criatura muy especial: Blancanieves. Hagamos un pequeño repaso. ¿Alguien sabe por qué es tan especial esa joven?-pasó la mirada por sus alumnos, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro-¿Terra?

-Porque tiene un corazón de luz-respondió automáticamente-. No hay oscuridad en él.

-Exacto. Es una muchacha excepcional, junto a Aurora y Cenicienta. No hay nadie más que tenga un corazón de esas características…Al menos, no se tienen conocimientos sobre ello. Bien, prosigamos. El Bosque de los Enanitos es uno de los mundos que pertenecen al Reino de la Luz, junto al Castillo de los Sueños y al Reino Encantado. Hay más, por supuesto, pero esos tres son los más importantes por las personas que en él habitan. Sin duda alguna, esos serán vuestros principales destinos cuando salgáis de aquí. Señor Fair, ¿alguna pregunta?

Zack se aclaró la garganta.

-Sí, eh…Verá…Me gustaría saber cuándo saldremos de Tierra de Partida por nuestra cuenta.

-Cuando haya nuevos Maestros. Y reza para que tú puedas ver otros mundos; no eres portador y, por tanto, no tienes ese privilegio. Si no es con Terra, Aqua, Ventus o Vanitas, no podrás salir. Creo que ya lo he dicho-su voz sonó irritada-, y sabe bien que no me gusta repetirme. Así que no vuelva a hacer preguntas absurdas en mi clase, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico asintió y farfulló algo. Y pensar que aún le quedaban dos horas de clase de Historia de los mundos…

Xehanort siguió hablando sobre esos tres mundos, parándose de vez en cuando para preguntar si alguien tenía alguna duda, pero nadie osaba preguntar nada.

-Vanitas-se interrumpió el Maestro un buen rato después-, ¿te ocurre algo?

Todos se giraron hacia el joven, que se encontraba algo pálido, con los puños apretados y los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Ventus sintió un escalofrío, notando cómo su vello se erizaba cuando Vanitas posó durante una milésima de segundo sus irises dorados sobre él. El rubio tenía la sensación de que le habían atravesado con una daga y tuvo deseos de salir corriendo de allí. Pero se había quedado paralizado en el sitio.

''_Tu corazón…forma parte del mío ahora…''_

Ven pestañeó, confuso. Había oído algo en su cabeza, pero no lograba saber lo que era. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose, sintiendo la mirada del Maestro Xehanort sobre él. Sin embargo, nadie más parecía darse cuenta de ello. Sus compañeros estaban ocupados con Vanitas.

''_Llave espada X...__''_

¿Llave…espada…?

El chico negó con la cabeza y trató de olvidarse de esa molesta voz. Durante la hora del desayuno también la había oído y no sabía por qué era, pero estaba empezando a molestarle.

-¿Quieres salir, Vanitas?

''Sí'' pensó Ven ''Por favor, vete de aquí. No soporto tu presencia. ''

-No, me encuentro mejor, Maestro.

''Sal, maldita sea… ¡Vete de una vez!''

-Sigamos, entonces. Como os iba diciendo…

''_Kingdom…''_

''¿Kingdom…? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Déjame tranquilo!''

Ventus apretó la mandíbula, intentando aparentar normalidad, procurando atender a las explicaciones del Maestro Xehanort. Hizo caso omiso a la insistente voz que, poco a poco, fue desapareciendo hasta constituir un quedo y molesto susurro en su mente. Instantes después, ya no se oía nada.

La campana repiqueteo en lo alto del castillo, lo que marcaba el final de la clase.

-Esto es todo por hoy-dijo Xehanort, dando permiso a sus alumnos para que se levantasen-. Recordad lo que os he explicado, sabéis que no lo volveré a repetir. Tenéis libre hasta las cuatro y media, hora en la que os tendréis que presentar en la clase de Eraqus, por si os habíais olvidado. A las dos estará preparada la comida, como siempre. Buenos días.

Los jóvenes salieron del aula tras despedirse de Xehanort y se dispersaron en pequeños grupos. Zack, Terra, Ventus y Aqua apenas dieron un par de pasos.

-¡Acampemos aquí!-propuso Zack, abriendo uno de los balcones de Tierra de Partida-Vamos, hace buen tiempo, los pajarillos cantan, las nubes se levantan, alupé, alupé…-se dejó caer en el suelo del balcón-¡sentadito me quedé!

Aqua se echó a reír y se sentó frente a su amigo, cruzando las piernas, haciendo señas a Terra y Ven para que les imitasen. El moreno se acercó a la barandilla y apoyó la espalda en ella, cruzando los brazos, girando la cabeza hacia el exterior. Ventus estiró los brazos, un poco cansado por haber tenido que luchar contra su propia mente, y bostezó mientras se dejaba caer cerca de Aqua y Zack, tumbándose.

-¿Tienes sueño, Ven?-preguntó la chica, divertida.

-Uhm…No, bueno, estoy cansado…

Zack lanzó una alegre carcajada.

-¡Normal! Historia de los mundos cansa a cualquiera. Entre nosotros, yo la suelo llamar de otra manera…-sonrió-La hora de la siesta.

El rubio empezó a reírse, diciendo que el sobrenombre de la clase de Xehanort era bastante acertado. Cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa aun en los labios, y dejó la mente completamente en blanco.

Sin embargo, una última palabra revoloteó por su cabeza.

''…_Hearts…''_

.0.0.0.

Y seguimos con las voladas, pero esta vez en clase de Xehanort. Vaya curso que nos van a dar Vanitas y Ventus, ¡uff! Creo que les han echado algo raro en el desayuno…No es normal que oigan voces… ¿Uhm? ¿Alguien ha dicho algo? ¿No? Vaya…

Bueno, lo que quería decir con respecto a lo del VII es que, en comparación con el XIII, pues es más fácil que te cargues un combate si tienes algún fallo. En el XIII, si te matan, es porque quieres. Excepto en un par de combates de jefes de lvl y otro combate más que es con enemigos normales pero que, ¡ay!, te dan ganas de tirarte de los pelos, porque es una auténtica pesadez…Cada vez que juego esa parte, me entran ganas de tirar la play por la ventana…Pero, en general, el sistema del combate del XIII está hecho para que no te maten…Y sí, vale, la crítica se ha cebado muchísimo con ese juego, lo sé. Pero es porque es lineal y porque no tienes la libertad de otros FF, punto. A mí me parece uno de los mejores títulos de la saga por su historia, pero por admitir, admito que jugabilidad tiene más bien tirando a muy poca. Qué sí, que lo ponen de vuelta y media, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que, para entender la trama, tienes que conocer la FNC. Si no, no es más que un juego del montón. Cof cof comoelxiii-2 cof cof…También estoy de acuerdo en que, si se vendió como churros, fue porque llevaba el título Final Fantasy XD Pero, bah, a mí me parece un juego genial jajajajajajaja

Sí, bueno, no he podido evitar meter lo de la materia. Pero es que no sabía cómo hacer para que los que no tienen Llave espada utilizasen magia, y el sistema de materia es el que más lógico que me resulta XD Pero, ¡stop!, hasta ahí va la cosa. Ni Sephiroths, ni Clouds, ni Vincents, ni nah de nah. Habrá que respetar cierto orden en este fic XDDD He metido a Zack porque es Zack y es mi pj preferido con diferencia, junto a Aerith. Pero no, no meteré a Aerith.

...

No, en serio, no la meteré. Además, en el fic tendría pocos años, respetando la línea de tiempo del KH...Como sea, el caso es que crossovers, los justos XDDDDD

Bueno, pues...Volveré. Pronto. Lo prometo, de verdad...No tardaré tanto, que estoy ya de vacaciones. En serio.

Ya nos leemos...pronto XD Bye bye!

P.D: ¿Cuándo han cambiado el diseño de fanfiction? O.o


	32. Chapter 32

Bueno, volví a tardar un pelín más de la cuenta, pero no tanto como la otra vez...En cualquier caso, este finde no podré subir ningún capítulo porque no voy a poder ni escribir TT_TT Así que disfrutad de este, que será el último que leáis.

...

¡El último que leáis este mes, claro! ¿Qué os creíais? ¬¬

Hale, pues aquí os lo dejo ^^

.0.0.0.

Destello nº32. ¡Quiero ver esa sonrisa!

Después de las dos primeras clases que ocuparon toda la mañana, los alumnos de Tierra de Partida decidieron tomarse un tiempo de descanso antes de que la campana del castillo comenzase a sonar para anunciar la hora de comer. Los pequeños grupillos se dispersaron por el lugar; algunos se fueron al patio principal, otros a la zona de las habitaciones –entre ellos, Isa y Lea para, seguramente, planear alguna trastada- y unos pocos se quedaron distribuidos por las enormes terrazas del edificio, charlando animadamente de cualquier tema intrascendente. En este último grupo se encontraban Terra, Ven, Aqua y Zack, tomando el sol como si estuviesen de vacaciones, sin ninguna preocupación. Ven finalmente se había quedado dormido tras varios minutos discutiendo con Zack sobre que no lo haría y Terra seguía de brazos cruzados, poco participativo, mirando hacia fuera, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, fueran estos los que fuesen.

-Eh, Terra-lo llamó Zack, girándose hacia él-. Vamos, ven a hablar con Aqua y conmigo, la conversación está interesante.

-Sí, estamos planeando asaltar el comedor en cuanto esté la comida preparada-comentó la joven, irónica, alzando una ceja-. Eres de lo más melodramático, Zack. ¿Te puedes creer que me está diciendo que ya se muere de hambre, Terra?

El moreno esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa y encogió los hombros, echando a andar hacia sus amigos y sentándose junto a ellos, apoyando la espalda en los barrotes de la barandilla dorada.

-¿Qué esperabas? Oirás esa frase unas quince veces al día, más o menos. Al menos, es el recuento que yo suelo hacer.

-Oh, venga ya-se defendió Zack-. Será culpa mía que en este colegio me maten de hambre. Si supiese dónde está la cocina, las cosas serían más sencillas, ¿no crees?

-Ya, pero no lo sabes, ni tú ni nadie. Y mejor así, no querría imaginarme lo que haríais de saber dónde se encuentra la cocina, nos dejaríais a todos sin comida en menos de tres minutos. Sobre todo si se enteran Isa y Lea de su localización.

-¿No sabéis dónde está la cocina?-la chica pestañeó, confusa-¿Y eso?

Zack miró a Terra y empezó a reírse fuertemente, llevándose las manos a la tripa ante aquella pregunta tan inocente por parte de su amiga. Estuvo un buen rato sin parar de reír, haciendo que Aqua frunciese el ceño. La chica farfulló algo y miró al mayor, ignorando completamente al otro.

-¿Me lo puedes explicar tú, si eres tan amable?

-Sencillo. Es evidente de que ya te has dado cuenta que no somos muchos alumnos, ¿verdad?

-Ajá.

-Misterio resuelto.

-… ¿C-cómo?

Terra suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza, y miró hacia el cielo, intentando encontrar allí arriba la paciencia que necesitaba.

-No hay necesidad de saber todas las localizaciones del castillo siendo tan poca gente. Más de la mitad de las salas de este lugar están vacías y ni siquiera se sabe su localización. Tenemos la zona de las habitaciones, dos o tres aulas y el último piso, dedicado a las estancias de los Maestros. Por último, en la primera planta se encuentra la clase para entrenamiento con la Llave espada. ¿Para qué se necesita más, siendo tan pocos en este sitio? Ni Eraqus sabe lo que hay aquí dentro, es demasiado antiguo y tiene demasiados secretos-miró de reojo al durmiente Ventus, con el entrecejo fruncido-. Demasiados. Pero de los pocos que sabe, algunos recaerán sobre el que vaya a ser Maestro.

Aqua sonrió levemente al ver el brillo en los ojos de Terra al pronunciar aquella palabra, Maestro. Zack asintió, haciendo un redoble con las manos, y miró a sus amigos, dándole un pequeño golpe a Ventus para ver si despertaba.

-¡Y el elegido Maestro será…! ¿Terra? ¿Aqua? ¿O puede que nuestro bello durmiente, Ven?

El rubio se desperezó, bostezó y se restregó un ojo mientras se incorporaba, pasando la vista por los tres jóvenes, amodorrado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?-preguntó con voz adormilada.

Zack se echó a reír y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ven, divertido, haciendo que este se riese también.

-En serio, ¿ha pasado algo?

-No, no-explicó su amigo, restándole importancia con un vago gesto de la mano-. Simplemente, me preguntaba quién sería elegido Maestro. ¿Tú qué crees, Ven? ¿En quién tienes puestas tus esperanzas?

-En cualquiera de nosotros tres. Mientras no sea Vanitas, no habrá ningún problema. No es por nada…-encogió los hombros-Pero me da mala espina ese chico. Tal vez lo esté juzgando mal, no lo sé.

-Tranquilo, a todos nos pasa la primera vez que nos topamos con él. En el fondo, no es tan escalofriante como piensas, en serio. Va un poco a su bola, pero…Te acabas acostumbrando.

El rubio fue a contestar algo, pero la campana comenzó entonces a sonar, repartiendo su agudo tañido por Tierra de Partida. Zack se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo que podría haberse adherido a su ropa, de haber existido dicho polvo, y entró en el edificio, haciendo señas a sus amigos para que lo siguiesen.

-Vamos, es la hora de comer. No quiero perder mi sitio de siempre, al lado de Isa y Lea. Seguro que han pensado en algo para este año, tengo que sonsacárselo. Siempre estoy en sus planes. ¡Soy indispensable para que tengan éxito!

-Eso, tú sigue echándote flores, Zack-comentó Terra, haciendo rodar sus ojos-. Nunca aprenderás.

-Uhm, no me echo flores, es la pura realidad. Admite que si las cosas les han salido tan bien, es porque me tenían a mí en el grupo. Qué sí, que ellos dos solitos también se bastan y se sobran para hacer tonterías, pero no es lo mismo si no me tienen a mí. ¡Pon a un Zack en tu vida y todo será mejor!

-Oh, ¿es que ahora hay más de un Zack?

El chico parpadeó, se rascó la mejilla y miró a Terra, señalándose después con el pulgar.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Hay uno solo, inigualable, inimitable, único en todos sus aspectos. ¡Y ese soy yo, Zack Fair!

-¿Lo ves como te echas demasiadas flores?-pasó a su lado, sonriendo.

-No, qué va-miró a Aqua y Ven-. Estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Acaso hay otro Ventus, u otra Aqua? Claro que no, cada uno de nosotros es irrepetible. Y, por la cuenta que nos trae a todos, esperemos que ese concepto sirva también para clasificar a nuestro buen amigo Terra. Mucho dirá de mí, pero dos Terras tienen que ser de lo más insoportables. Casi no aguanto ni a uno-dijo, riendo.

Ventus se quedó parado en el sitio, pensativo, mirando el techo. Contuvo un escalofrío y negó fuertemente con la cabeza, intentando olvidar la idea que había tenido sobre un mundo con dos Zacks. Estaría todo demasiado patas arriba. Se pasó la mano por los ojos, regresando a la realidad, y echó a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos, que no se habían dado cuenta de que se había quedado quieto, pensando, y habían seguido camino, hablando sobre la posibilidad de dos Terras en Tierra de Partida.

Poco después, llegaron al comedor, sentándose Aqua, Ven y Zack junto a Isa y Lea, mientras Terra se iba, como de costumbre, a la mesa presidida por los Maestros. La comida dio comienzo tras unas palabras de Eraqus y, alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, tras un pequeño interrogatorio del Maestro a Isa y Lea, sin que este se notase mucho tampoco, todos salieron del salón, despidiéndose de Eraqus, Yen Sid y Xehanort, volviendo a juntarse en grupos, yendo cada uno a su zona particular.

-Después tenemos la clase con Eraqus-comentó alegremente Ven, sonriente-. Tengo un montón de ganas, ¡será genial!

-No te creas, no es más que entrenamiento físico-dijo Zack-. Lo bueno vendrá después, cuando vosotros tengáis que ir a entrenar con la Llave espada mientras los tipos como yo nos quedamos dando vueltas como tontos por Tierra de Partida. Supongo que Yen Sid nos empezará a dar nociones básicas sobre materia…O no, quién sabe. Puede que tengamos que ir con Xehanort a la biblioteca a leer algo.

-Y tú te escaquearás de eso, ¿verdad?-preguntó Aqua, alzando una ceja.

-Puede…Quiero decir, ¡no! Yo soy un chico responsable, Aqua. ¿Qué te crees?

La chica alzó las manos en señal de rendición, divertida. Los cuatro fueron a los jardines de Tierra de Partida, sentándose en uno de los bancos de piedra que había en el lugar, charlando sobre lo que se haría en la clase del Maestro Eraqus. Ventus esperaba que, al menos, entrenasen aunque fuese con espadas de madera y que no fueran tan solo los típicos ejercicios de saltar vallas o dar diez vueltas alrededor de un campo. Todos manejaban armas, así que lo lógico sería que en esa clase se adiestrase en el manejo de dichas armas…

Ven, al menos, tenía esa esperanza.

-Vaya… ¿Oís eso, chicos?-dijo Zack-Hora de regresar. Tendremos que ir a cambiarnos, no vamos a hacer la clase de Eraqus con el uniforme.

-¿Y por qué no hemos ido antes?-preguntó Aqua, levantándose y siguiendo a sus amigos.

-Porque esta campana es, precisamente, para avisar de que falta poco para la clase de Eraqus. Así nos vamos preparando.

La chica asintió y, junto a los otros tres, entró en el castillo, dirigiéndose al pasillo de las habitaciones. Terra y Zack se despidieron de Ven y Aqua, girando por el corredor contrario al que fueron los dos últimos.

-Bueno, pues ahora nos vemos-dijo Ventus, sonriente.

Aqua le devolvió el gesto y se metió en su habitación, saliendo al poco rato, ya vestida, mirando por el pasillo, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiese nadie aun transitándolo. Suspiró y echó a andar hacia la entrada, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos y mirándose las playeras mientras esperaba a que saliesen sus amigos. Normalmente, las chicas solían tardar más que los chicos, pero parecía ser que allí, las cosas eran al revés. Sea como fuere, lo importante era que estaba encantada de llevar sus queridos pantalones cortos, su cómoda lycra y aquellas deportivas machacadas en lugar del uniforme que, aunque le gustaba, era un poco incómodo para ella, al no estar acostumbrada.

Se preguntó qué harían en la clase del Maestro Eraqus. Si ese entrenamiento estaba orientado hacia el manejo de armas…Lo más seguro era que utilizasen espadas, ¿o no? Sería lógico. Ventus y ella estaban de acuerdo en esa parte, desde luego. No podía ser de otra forma, no se pondrían a jugar a las palas o a cualquier deporte a los que ella acostumbraba en su antiguo colegio, sencillamente porque allí se formaban guerreros, no futuros universitarios.

La joven dio un brinco, saliendo de sus pensamientos, al oír un fuerte golpe que venía del pasillo. Miró hacia aquella dirección, con el ceño fruncido, esperando ver aparecer a alguno de sus compañeros; sin embargo, no apareció nadie. No inmediatamente, al menos.

Estiró los brazos, aburrida de tanto esperar. Estuvo tentada de hacer aparecer su Llave espada, pero en el último momento negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que estaba alardeando y ella no quería causar esa impresión. No era de esa forma, ni mucho menos. Pero le gustaría verla de nuevo. Suspiró y volvió a cruzar los brazos, dejando caer la cabeza.

-Es increíble que unos chicos tarden tanto en cambiarse de ropa-murmuró, sonriendo.

-¿Verdad que sí?

Aqua se giró abruptamente hacia aquella voz y frunció nuevamente el entrecejo al ver aparecer por el pasillo a Vanitas, que la miraba con una extraña mueca en el rostro, entre serio, divertido y altanero. La chica lo escudriñó atentamente, sin saber qué contestar. Vanitas, por su parte, siguió andando, ignorando la cara de desconcierto de Aqua.

-¿Debo considerarme especial, como Ven, o es que siempre sientes el deseo de incomodar a todo el mundo?-preguntó finalmente, alzando una ceja.

El joven giró levemente la cabeza y esbozó una peculiar sonrisa, como si estuviese conteniéndose para no echarse a reír ante aquella idea.

-Mitad y mitad.

Dicho esto, Vanitas volvió a andar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, despreocupado.

''_Ella también es importante…''_ pensó, entrecerrando los ojos _''Sí, Aqua juega un papel fundamental. Pero, sin duda, la estrellita de todo este asunto es…Uhm…Tal vez tenga que informar de nuevo…Este chico me dará más problemas de lo que pensaba, maldita sea…''_

El chico miró de reojo a Aqua al oír un pequeño bufido y sonrió, saliendo del castillo, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. La joven le vio marchar y dio una patada al aire, frustrada, cruzándose de brazos otra vez. Ese tipo la ponía de los nervios y lo peor de todo era que tenía que lidiar con él durante un año. Dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados y suspiró. Esperaba poder ignorar su comportamiento, no soportaría estar cada dos por tres sometida a su mirada dorada. Parecía que penetraba en cada fibra de su ser, era incómodo estar hablando con él.

-Eh, Aqua, ¿a qué viene ese ánimo?

Aqua alzó la cabeza, se giró y vio a Zack, que andaba hacia ella, sonriente, como solía ser lo habitual en él. El chico puso las manos en los hombros de su amiga, sin apretar casi, mirándola alegremente.

-¡Venga, quiero ver esa sonrisa tuya! No sé qué diablos te pasa, pero seguro que el ver mi cara te alegra. ¿Verdad que sí?

Aqua se rio, algo más tranquila al estar con su amigo, y quitó las manos de Zack de sus hombros, haciendo un pequeño gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que tenía razón, ver que estaba ahí la alegraba.

-Bueno, si ya estáis todos…-dijo, mirando detrás de Zack-¿Ven y Terra?

-Terra salía ahora y Ven, ni idea. Oye, ha pasado Vanitas por aquí, ¿verdad? Ha salido de su habitación mosqueado, lo sé porque ha dado un portazo que se ha debido de oír hasta en ese mundo tuyo.

-¿Cómo sabes que ha sido Vanitas?

-Por favor, Aqua, todos sabemos que el único al que le importa más bien poco las normas es a Vanitas. Eso de dar portazos no está bien visto, ya sabes, porque perturba la tranquilidad y todo ese rollo…

La chica asintió quedamente.

-Te aconsejo que no te acerques a él cuando está cabreado, tiene muy mala uva el tío.

-¡Eh, Terra, date prisa!-gritó Ven, echando a correr hacia Zack y Aqua-¡Vamos a llegar tarde, seguro!

Terra llegó a donde ellos, con gesto despreocupado.

-Tranquilo, Ven. Todavía faltan unos cinco o siete minutos. De todas formas, vamos yendo. Tendremos que ir al patio principal.

Ventus sonrió y empezó a andar hacia la entrada del castillo, seguido de los otros tres, que lo miraban comparándolo con un niño pequeño el día de navidad. Teniendo en cuenta que en esa clase no manejarían Llaves espada, solo el cielo sabría cómo estaría cuando tuviesen que entrenar con ellas en las clases particulares que Eraqus les daría a los cuatro elegidos.

.0.0.0.

Weheeeeeeeei pues aquí está XD ¿Qué trama Vanitas? ¿Alguien lo sabe? ¿Eh, eh, eeeeeeeeh? Admito que últimamente está tomando más protagonismo del que tenía planeado para él. Pero bueno, mejor así, Vanitas me gusta mucho.

En cuanto al tema de los irises...Creo que sí se puede decir, aunque a mí me suena raro. No sé, pregúntale a mi corrector semi-automático que salta cuando le da la gana XDDDD En fin...Pues mira, oye, chico listo tú también jajajaja Mejor quedarse en casa, ¿no? A mí desde luego la idea me atrae más, que en casa tengo internete y play wiiiii Lo sé, tengo problemas de adicción XD ¡PERO COMO TODOS VOSOTROS! Bueno, para que no te maten también hay que tener cierta maña, claro, el juego no hace las cosas él solito ;) De todas formas, el sistema de batalla está bastante bien para poder sobrevivir sin muchos problemas, si es que sabes manejarlo como es debido. Si no, apaga y vámonos...Hay que saber cuándo cambiar de formación, claro. Pero, como sea, el caso es que es un sistema bastante sencillito de entender y hay pocas probabilidades de que un bicho te mate. Al menos, a mí XD Y no, no es por echarme flores al estilo Zack Fair. En serio, hay pocas probabilidades de que me maten en el XIII, excepto en el combate que ya comenté en el cap anterior, pero porque voy con dos pjs que son más paquetes que ni sé ¬¬ Y, bueno, el hechizo de muerte instantánea de...De quien sea, no voy a spoilear nada.

Bueno, pues a ver si me pongo con el siguiente cap, que, lo dicho, no podré subirlo este finde porque ando liada TT_TT Y, por supuesto, tampoco me he olvidado del diseño de Ventus. A ver cuándo lo termino...

Pues eso es todo cuanto puedo decir.

Bye byeeee! ^^

P.D: Revisando los anteriores caps, me he dado cuenta de que no ha salido el link de los diseños de Aqua y Terra. Raro, porque cuando los subí la primera vez, sí que se veían. Como sea, el caso es que si vais al DeviantArt y buscáis TashitaDissidia, os saldrán los walls y los dibus que he subido. Como los tengo ordenados por carpetas, sólo tenéis que meteros en la de KH fanarts y allí buscáis XD Sí, os preguntaréis por qué subo dibujos y walls y no me dedico a hacer el puñetero diseño de Ven...Pero es que el diseño, ¡me lo tengo que inventar yo! Y los dibujos que he estado haciendo hasta ahora no me han gustado, incluso el que ya tenía a medio hacer y el que pensaba subir...Mirándolo de nuevo, he encontrado ciertos fallos de proporción. Así que a empezar otra vez. Como sea, esta semana o la que viene espero poder tenerlo y, si no es así, ¡os regalo la pizza!


	33. Chapter 33

¡Volvíiiiii! Es que me fui de vacaciones y, bueno, no escribí nada de nada XD Y antes de irme tampoco me dio tiempo, la verdad...Así que lo siento mucho XD Pero, bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta...

¡Hale, a leer! :)

.0.0.0.

Destello nº33. Carreras.

Se encontraban todos ordenados en una pulcra fila, mirando al frente. El Maestro Eraqus caminaba ante ellos, impartiendo normas de conducta que Aqua se sabía de memoria; no se diferenciaban de las de su mundo. La joven suspiró, desencantada, aunque apenas se la oyó. Esperaba que la clase con el Maestro fuese distinta, que les enseñasen algo sobre espadas o armas en general…Y se encontraba con una clase normal y corriente de educación física como la que podría tener en cualquier otro lugar, cuando se suponía que allí se entrenaban aquellas personas que tuviesen un don, como les había dicho Yen Sid; las personas que habían nacido con magia en su interior y que eran capaces de usarla, no como el resto de seres que pudiese haber en el universo, dispersos por los mundos existentes.

Los pocos alumnos que allí había tenían que encargarse de salvaguardar el orden de los mundos, de evitar que la oscuridad los consumiese hasta hacerlos desaparecer. Cuatro de ellos portaban Llaves espada, armas legendarias y bastante peculiares, y se examinarían para obtener el título de Maestro en menos de un año.

Y allí estaban, en el patio de Tierra de Partida…dando una clase de educación física como otra cualquiera.

Ventus miró de reojo a Aqua, viendo la desilusión pintada en sus rasgos, y no pudo por menos que compartir aquel sentimiento con su amiga. Él tampoco se esperaba algo tan simple, lo que Eraqus estaba diciendo era lo mismo que las personas mayores les decían a los niños que jugaban dentro de algún recinto escolar durante su estancia en esas islas en las cuales había despertado no hacía mucho. Se miró las playeras, aburrido, y empezó a dar patadas al suelo, moviendo apenas el pie para no llamar la atención del Maestro ni de nadie más. No quería que aquella tediosa charla se volviese aun más insoportable por un pequeño descuido.

-En primer lugar, tenéis que calentar-dijo Eraqus una vez finalizada la perorata sobre comportamiento, haciendo que Ventus y Aqua alzasen automáticamente la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. Estoy seguro de que no habéis hecho nada en vacaciones-puntualizó, sonriendo levemente al ver cómo sus alumnos evadían su mirada-. Diez vueltas a Tierra de Partida y una última carrera hasta la zona de entrenamiento.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se prepararon para comenzar con el calentamiento establecido, que no era para nada novedoso. Algunos se miraron con aire aburrido, encogiendo los hombros, mientras que otros se encontraban dando saltos o haciendo cualquier otra cosa mientras picaban a los compañeros más cercanos diciendo quién ganaría la carrera. Cómo no, Zack se encontraban en este último grupo.

-Como todos los años, este hombre nunca cambiará-dijo el chico, animado, haciendo un par de sentadillas-¡A ver si puedes seguirme el ritmo, Terra!

En cuanto Eraqus dio la señal, apenas un leve gesto de la mano, Terra y Zack salieron prácticamente disparados, a diferencia de los demás, que iban mucho más rezagados mientras observaban el panorama, bastante familiar para ellos. Esos dos siempre convertían todo en una competición, no por Terra, desde luego, sino por Zack. Lo malo era que su amigo siempre acababa picando, por muy disciplinado que se creyese. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un chaval como cualquiera de los que allí estaban, puede que más serio y responsable, pero un crío después de todo, que también se picaba. Así pues, echó a correr sin pensárselo dos veces, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al adelantar apenas sin esfuerzo a Zack, que lanzó un reniego al ver cómo el moreno pasaba a su lado.

Aqua y Ven se miraron, procurando no reírse, y comenzaron a correr a un ritmo algo ligero, adelantando en poco tiempo a los otros hasta que pudieron ver a sus amigos, que iban casi a la par, Zack un pelín más rezagado que Terra, como ambos se esperaban que fuera a suceder. El rubio fijó la vista en Aqua con una sonrisa divertida y la chica asintió, de igual humor, consciente de lo que su amigo quería hacer.

-¡A ver si podéis los dos seguirnos el ritmo!-gritó Ven al pasar como un rayo a su lado, seguido de una risueña Aqua, que no pudo evitar que una carcajada escapase de su garganta.

-¡Eh, eso no vale!-contestó Zack, agitando un brazo, ceñudo-¡No os habéis unido a la carrera!

-Vamos, no te piques, Zack-le dijo Terra tranquilamente, sin dejar de esbozar una pequeña sonrisita-. Al fin y al cabo, sólo vas el último.

Dicho esto, el moreno apretó aún más, dejando a Zack atrás. El chico lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa y, estirando los labios en una gran sonrisa cargada de confianza, intentó alcanzar a sus amigos, sin desanimarse ni por un momento.

-¡En cabeza…Ventus!-exclamó el rubio al girar en la cima de Tierra de Partida para volver a los jardines-¡Sin problemas para ganar! ¡Vamos, Aqua, que Terra te va a acabar adelantando como sigas así de rezagada!

La chica dio un elegante giro propio de una bailarina de ballet y sonrió, confiada. No era tan fácil dejarla atrás; se había tirado todo el verano corriendo de un lado a otro en su mundo, visitando la playa, los acantilados, escalando, descubriendo nuevas cuevas entre aquel laberinto de rocas. Estaba en plena forma. El que sí que era realmente difícil de adelantar era Ven.

El chico echó un vistazo hacia atrás, lanzando una risotada al descubrir la gran ventaja que tenía, y siguió corriendo, apenas sin esfuerzo, como si sus pies estuviesen siendo impulsados por unas alas invisibles. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, sintió un incómodo escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-Demasiado lento, Ventus-oyó a su lado.

Ven no se sorprendió mucho de que aquella voz perteneciese a Vanitas, que había aparecido prácticamente de la nada, dejando a sus tres amigos a la altura del betún. El joven de ojos dorados le miró, estiró los labios en una irónica sonrisa y, sin dificultad alguna, pasó por delante de él. El rubio lanzó un reniego, intentando perseguirle, pero no fue capaz de seguir su ritmo. Chistó, molesto, preguntándose a qué vendrían aquellas palabras. ¿Demasiado lento? Era el segundo, no era para nada lento. Tenía tras de sí a toda la clase excepto a él y, además, había ido por delante suya durante bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué le venía ahora con esas? Negó con la cabeza, tentado de coger una piedra y lanzársela al engreído de Vanitas para que así se le bajasen un poco los humos que tenía, pero dejó de lado la idea en cuanto pasó junto al Maestro Eraqus. Quién sabe lo que le pasaría si osaba tocar a otro portador de la Llave espada. Además, todavía quedaba el entrenamiento especial para demostrar a Vanitas que no era peor que él. Suspiró, dejando de pensar en eso, y volvió a echar la vista atrás, mirando a sus amigos, que sin duda alguna estarían que echaban humo, sobretodo Terra por haber sido superado por Vanitas. Era de lo más divertido ver sus caras frustradas.

El moreno miró fijamente a Vanitas, viendo cómo se alejaba sin dificultad, y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la derrota, pero no era sólo por eso. El joven se comportaba de manera extraña desde que obtuvieron sus Llaves espada; había tenido desmayos, como Ven, y sin embargo, ni siquiera eso mermaba sus energías. En la clase de Yen Sid había invocado un escudo, lo que, para un principiante como él, consumía bastantes fuerzas…y no parecía en absoluto agotado. Ventus también era un caso curioso, pero no tanto como el otro. Al fin y al cabo, su amigo se había encontrado mejor a lo largo de la mañana, según iban pasando las horas. Pero…Vanitas había estado debilitado; aunque hubiera intentado disimularlo, a él no le engañaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos apagados y en el color ceniciento de su piel. Ni siquiera después de comer había mejorado su aspecto. Tal vez un poco, porque nadie le había vuelto a preguntar, pero Terra sabía que no estaba recuperado, él era demasiado observador como para no darse cuenta de ello. ¿Qué era entonces lo que le daba aquella fuerza? Puede que estuviese perdiendo el juicio, pero juraría que, al pasar al lado de Ventus, se había reanimado un poco, había vuelto a brillar con aquella extraña luz dorada que emanaban sus ojos. ¿Tendría Ven algo que ver? ¿Estaba relacionado con Vanitas, de alguna manera? Después de todo, si uno se desmayaba o sufría algún extraño ataque, el otro parecía percibirlo también. En clase de Xehanort había visto cómo Ventus se estremecía y parecía luchar contra algo invisible en cuanto Vanitas comenzó a delirar nuevamente. Y por la mañana los dos se habían desmayado casi a la par. Era demasiada casualidad… ¿Podría ser que un vínculo les uniese a ambos? Vanitas y Ventus se parecían físicamente, no mucho, pero algo sí, y eso era ya un dato bastante particular.

Terra pestañeó, un poco confuso por lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Vanitas y Ventus, parecidos? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose levemente la frente. ¿En qué estaría pensando? No se parecían en nada, eran como el día y la noche, no podían ser más diferentes. ¿De verdad se le había ocurrido que pudiesen ser incluso hermanos? Algo le había sentado mal a la hora de comer, sin duda alguna. Era una idea sumamente absurda. Si lo fuesen, Eraqus, Yen Sid y Xehanort se habrían dado cuenta de ello…y, por supuesto, esto no era así. Todos actuaban con normalidad, tratando a Ven como un alumno más, como cabría esperar. Él no era el hermano de Vanitas, no había ningún vínculo que los uniese, no podía ser. Lo que había pasado aquel día no había sido más que un cúmulo de extrañas casualidades. Pero esas cosas podían pasar, por increíbles que resultasen.

-¿Qué demonios crees que le habrá dicho Vanitas a Ven, Aqua?-preguntó Terra a la joven cuando consiguió alcanzarla, después de despejar un poco su mente, vaciándola de cuestiones imposibles.

La chica giró la cabeza hacia su amigo mientras negaba con la cabeza, encogiendo los hombros. No lo había entendido muy bien, apenas lo había oído. Vanitas había susurrado la frase que le había dicho a Ventus.

-No tengo mucha idea-respiró fuertemente, manteniendo el ritmo-. Creo que…ha dicho algo así como que era lento…me parece. No me hagas mucho caso…Puede que me esté confundiendo.

Los dos miraron hacia el otro lado de Aqua cuando llegó allí Zack, a trompicones, respirando estruendosamente mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo de sus amigos. Más que estar cansado, parecía que estaba actuando. No podía ser que estuviese tan sumamente agotado como daba a entender.

-Bah, a saber lo que le habrá dicho-dijo, un poco entrecortado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que las palabras surgiesen de su boca-. Pero…una cosa ten por segura, Aqua…-de pronto, se recobró milagrosamente y esbozó una sonrisa burlona-¡Aquí la única lentorra eres tú!

Zack se lanzó por los jardines, cogiendo en apenas unos segundos a Ventus, dejando a Aqua con una cara digna de una foto. Terra contuvo la risa, sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de que estaba perdiendo la carrera, y miró de reojo a su amiga, alzando una ceja al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¡Eh, Zack!-exclamó la chica, riéndose cuando se recobró de la sorpresa-¡Ahora verás!

Aqua sonrió a Terra y empezó a perseguir a Zack, dando saltos mientras le llamaba, quejándose de que había hecho trampa. El moreno miró cómo su amiga se abalanzaba literalmente sobre el otro, agarrándole de la camiseta para adelantarle, mientras que Zack intentaba meter la pierna por entre las de Aqua para que la chica se tropezase, sin resultados al estar ella enganchada de su ropa. Al final, ambos acabaron rodando por el suelo, riéndose, y Aqua aprovechó el momento para levantarse rápidamente, gateando levemente durante algunos metros antes de ponerse de nuevo bien, recuperando el equilibrio. Terra se rio de la situación y se situó a su lado sin problemas, después de dar una palmada amistosa a Zack cuando este se incorporó.

-Aqua, creo que te has pasado con Zack-comentó el moreno, divertido, situándose a su lado.

-¿Y tú cuándo has adelantado tanto?

Terra le dio un pequeño toque en la frente con la palma, haciendo que la chica bajase un poco el ritmo por la sorpresa, viendo después cómo el joven volvía a reír, alejándose de ella.

-¡Oye, estáis todos haciendo trampa!

Ventus miró hacia atrás al oír la exclamación de Aqua y aceleró rápidamente al ver a Terra acercarse a una velocidad pasmosa. El moreno se situó a su lado en apenas un segundo escaso y le revolvió el pelo, asintiendo levemente.

-Eres muy rápido, Ven.

-Gracias-sonrió, orgulloso, enseñando incluso los dientes.

Terra le devolvió el gesto y corrió a su lado durante unos metros más, incluso durante algunas vueltas, sin apartar la vista de la espalda de Vanitas, escuchando también las risas de Zack y Aqua, que se superponía una a otra, aunque la del chico era más potente que la de la joven y, por lo tanto, se oía más.

Una vez dada la vuelta nº9, el moreno lanzó un pequeño suspiro y miró de reojo a Ventus, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Oye, Ven, espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero… ¡Voy a ganarte!

Terra salió disparado, dejando a su amigo atrás con la cara echa un poema, y se situó junto a Vanitas, entrecerrando los ojos, escrutándole con disimulo.

-Ah, hola, Terra-saludó el joven, indiferente-. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

El moreno ignoró el tono chulesco de Vanitas, casi omnipresente incluso cuando hablaba con él, y le miró de reojo, intentando encontrar en el torbellino de su mente una respuesta medianamente coherente y que no fuera tampoco demasiado sospechosa.

-Vanitas…-hizo un gesto hacia atrás, apenas perceptible-¿Qué te traes con Ventus?

-¿Cómo?-pestañeó, confuso-No me traigo nada con ese chaval, simplemente quiero conocer a los dos nuevos. Pero, vaya, no me lo ponen nada fácil. Aqua es demasiado controladora y Ventus…-encogió los hombros.

-Ajá…

Vanitas alzó una de las comisuras de los labios hacia la oreja izquierda en una pequeña sonrisita.

-¿Qué creías? No seas paranoico, Terra. Me parece que esos dos te han trastornado un poco.

-Vanitas, no me tomes tan a la ligera, sigo siendo el mismo de siempre y te recuerdo que soy superior a ti-le miró directamente, con seriedad, adquiriendo su típica expresión que no dejaba entrever nada-. No pretendas enfrentarte a mí, nunca, ¿me oyes?

El chico se sintió un poco cohibido, o fingió estarlo, ante aquella mirada gélida por parte del mayor, asintiendo, sumiso. Terra le lanzó una nueva mirada de reojo, aun con el ceño fruncido, y siguió corriendo, adelantándole. Vanitas alzó entonces levemente la cabeza, esbozando una extraña sonrisa mientras sus ojos dorados relucían con un brillo aun mayor al habitual, como si fuesen piedras preciosas.

Tenía que admitir que se le daba genial actuar.

Suspiró, irritado, al oír el escándalo que estaban montando Ventus, Zack y Aqua. Menos mal que sólo le quedaba media vuelta para terminar con el calentamiento, así no tendría que escuchar más estupideces de aquellos tres críos.

Una vez terminada la carrera, Zack se dejó caer bruscamente en la hierba, respirando de manera agitada, estirando los brazos, haciendo un ruido raro, como una especie de bostezo.

-Que sepas…que…te he dejado ganar-dijo, apoyándose en los codos, mirando a Aqua.

La chica se echó a reír como buenamente pudo, intentando respirar, y se incorporó enseguida a pesar de no estar todavía del todo recuperada, doblándose un poco sin parar de reír, sintiendo pinchazos a los costados. Miró a Ventus, que estaba un poco más lejos, sentados de espaldas a ellos, algo enfurruñado porque en el último momento le había adelantado. Negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia él.

-Eh, Ven-le llamó, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza como haría una hermana mayor-. ¿Te has enfadado conmigo por lo de la carrera?

-No estoy enfadado contigo, Aqua-la miró, esbozando una sonrisa que tranquilizó a su amiga-. Pero…mira a Vanitas, no está cansado ni nada-se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos extraviados-. ¿Tú lo ves normal? Quiero decir, después de lo que le ha pasado hoy…

-Tienes razón, está perfectamente-suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estoy empezando a creer que ese chico es un robot o algo de eso en realidad. Pero hay algo que me llama más la atención que todo eso… ¿me estás queriendo decir que estás enfadado por eso?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no estaba enfadado con nadie-lanzó una carcajada-. Sólo estaba pensativo. Oye, Zack-le llamó, girando medio cuerpo hacia él-, ¿dónde íbamos ahora?

Zack se acercó, junto a Terra, hacia Ven y Aqua, sin evitar lanzar una extraña mirada al moreno. Apenas había podido hablar con él sobre la razón de que fuese con Vanitas durante algunos metros cuando los dos sabían bien que Terra no soportaba estar más de cinco segundos seguidos con el joven, por su indiferencia y su falta de respeto hacia el mayor. Además, no sólo había estado a su lado, sino que habían… ¡hablado! ¡Hablado, ellos, más de medio minuto!

Terra le hizo un pequeño gesto instándole a relajarse, haciendo que Zack interpretase también que luego charlarían sobre el tema, aunque el moreno no tenía mucha intención de ello.

-¿Os habéis fijado en la zona con aros dorados?-preguntó Zack, animado, mirando a sus dos amigos-Pues ahí. Es la zona de entrenamiento. ¡Preparaos bien, eh, que luego pienso retaros!

-¿Cómo?-casi gritó Ven, abriendo mucho los ojos, negando fuertemente-¡No, de eso nada! Deja los enfrentamientos para mañana, que hoy seguramente que ninguno de nosotros vaya a estar de humor para eso. ¿Tú sabes cómo tengo las piernas? ¡Me dan calambres!

-Oye, Ven, vosotros tres-señaló al rubio, a Aqua y a Terra, con una ceja en alto-tenéis esta tarde entrenamiento con la Llave espada, por si se te había olvidado. Dudo mucho que hagáis algo, teniendo en cuenta que acabaréis de salir de esta clase, pero aun así…Ya sabes.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, acordándose de que, en efecto, tenían la otra clase de Eraqus, y, con un cansado bufido, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de nuevo, negando una y otra vez con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Me voy a morir!-exclamó.

-¡Eso te pasa por ser un elegido de la Llave espada!

Terra esbozó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, apenas cansado por el calentamiento, deseando ir por fin a entrenar con la Llave espada.

-Venga, no es para tanto, supongo-comentó, encogiendo los hombros, echando a andar patio abajo-. Vamos, el Maestro está empezando a ir hacia allá.

Aqua se estiró, dio un codazo a Ven y se puso en pie. El rubio siguió a sus amigos mientras se rascaba la nuca, suspirando.

-¡Vaya día me espera!

.0.0.0.

Sí, quería hacer un cap dedicado a las carreras XD Es que me hacen gracia, qué queréis jajajajajaja

Bueno, pues... ¡A ver cómo maneja Ven la Llave espada! Y en cuanto a Square-Enix...Pfff...Menuda liada con el KH:3D -.- Pero bueno, ellos sabrán lo que se hacen...No vamos a meternos en sus asuntos. Menudo cabreo XD

Pues...A ver cuándo vuelvo. Espero que pronto, pero como estoy de vacaciones y ando liadilla, pues no lo sé...Recemos jajajajajajaja

¡Hasta la próxima! Bye byeee! ^^


	34. Chapter 34

Lo sé, merezco que me odiéis, me escupáis, me peguéis, me torturéis haciéndome escuchar Justin Bieber o viendo Crepúsculo, incluso veo lógico que queráis matarme…Pero tuve un pequeñín problemilla…Sencillo, me quedé en blanco TT_TT Es decir, no por ahora, sino a largo plazo, y como me entró un ataque de histeria, corté el fic, como habéis podido ver…Pero que no se os pase por la cabeza nunca, jamás de los jamases, que abandonaré este fic. ¡Ja! Ni de coña.

Así pues, aquí vuelvo, dando guerra.

.0.0.0.

Destello nº34. Un juego de niños.

-¡Buen golpe, Ven!-exclamó Zack, agachándose rápidamente para que la pieza de oro no se estrellase en su cabeza-¡A ver, que te va!

-Esto no es un juego de pasarse el aro mediante espadazos-les reprendió Eraqus-. Para pasar el rato, tenéis tiempo después de las clases. Ahora aprovechad este entrenamiento para fortaleceros, lo que os esperará durante y, sobre todo, después de este año no es algo para tomarse a broma.

-Oh, sí, dedicarme a hacer el vago controlando las puertas de los mundos acompañado de un portador-comentó el mayor, señalando a Ventus mientras alzaba una ceja-. Si no voy con uno de los cuatro elegidos, me quedaré recluido o bien aquí o bien en Vergel Radiante junto a Isa y Lea.

El Maestro frunció el entrecejo y cruzó las manos tras la espalda en un gesto tranquilo que dejaba entrever la furia que le carcomía por las palabras de Zack. Daba igual cuántas veces intentara hacer que ese joven entrase en razón, nunca se daría cuenta del papel que tenía en aquella empresa. Los guardianes no eran meros muñecos, tenían su función, podían combatir a las criaturas de la oscuridad. Y eso era algo que Zack sabía, pero prefería ignorar…todo por la sencilla razón de que no portaba una Llave espada.

-Mide tus palabras, Zack, o tendré que hacer que el Maestro Xehanort te meta en cintura si no consigo hacerlo yo. El que no tengas el arma de Ventus, Terra, Aqua o Vanitas no significa que seas menos que ellos-puso una mano en su hombro, inspirando profundamente, tratando de relajarse-. Espero que algún día te des cuenta de la importancia de tu existencia.

-Soy consciente de ello, Maestro, por eso no se preocupe-sonrió alegremente, enseñando los dientes-. Sé de sobra que sin mí, esto no sería lo mismo. Soy demasiado importante. Pero no creo que lo que me espera sea comparable a lo que le toca a mi buen amigo Ven. Él yendo por los mundos, protegiendo a la gente de la oscuridad, y yo dando vueltas como un tonto a la espera de nuevas órdenes. No es un futuro realmente gratificante.

Eraqus suspiró, negando levemente con la cabeza, y se separó de Zack.

-Piensa lo que quieras, joven, pero cuando llegue el momento de actuar, recuerda tus palabras y avergüénzate de ellas.

-¡Señor, así lo haré!-exclamó, sin perder la sonrisa-¡Y espero por todas las Llaves espada que tenga razón, Maestro!

-La tendré. Y, ahora…Dejad de pasaros el aro de una maldita vez, ¿me habéis oído?

Zack y Ven se pararon inmediatamente, intentando no reírse, y se miraron de reojo. El Maestro hizo rodar sus ojos, murmurando algo que ninguno de los dos consiguió entender, y se dedicó a observar el progreso del resto de alumnos. Sabía que Zack olvidaría aquella conversación en cuanto terminase el día, o incluso antes. Con ese chico, las cosas eran así.

Una vez Eraqus hubo desaparecido de aquella zona, Ventus y Zack dejaron de hacer fuerza con los músculos para mantenerse totalmente firmes y cuadrados y se desinflaron como un globo, riéndose.

-Oye, Zack, ¿cuántas veces te ha echado Eraqus la chapa?

-¿Que cuántas? Veamos…-empezó a contar con los dedos, pensativo-Bufff, perdí la cuenta hace tres años…Pero, bueno, pongamos que más de doscientas, fácil. Y siempre se repite, o casi siempre. Esta es nueva, la verdad, tendré que anotarla en un cuaderno o algo.

Ven sonrió y movió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Zack…

-Bueno, se acabó la charla-comentó, mostrándose serio, mirando el aro-. A ver, ahora hay que tomarse esto en serio, ¿de acuerdo? Yo empezaré a darle golpes y, si por algún casual el aro te llega a ti, será porque le he dado muy fuerte, no por otra cosa, ¿vale?

-Claro, Zack-contestó el otro, igual de serio, asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza-. Ídem.

El rubio comenzó a dar golpes a su aro, riéndose cuando la pieza que en teoría debería de golpear el otro llegó hasta donde estaba él, en un pequeño ''descuido'' de Zack.

-¡Te la paso, que se te ha ido!-le dijo-Mira que eres torpe, Zack… ¡A ver, atento, que te va a la de tres! ¡Una…Dos…Tres!

-¡A eso se le llama compañerismo!-contestó Zack, recibiendo el aro-Uy, se me ha vuelto a ir…Creo que esta pieza está defectuosa. Debería comentárselo a los Maestros, si te descuidas, puedes tener un serio accidente…

Los dos sonrieron a Eraqus cuando éste volvió a pasar por delante de ellos, frunciendo el ceño al ver que, tal y como se temía, los dos seguían jugando con el aro en lugar de entrenar seriamente como deberían.

-Qué haré con vosotros dos…

Aqua, situada un poco más allá, en una zona libre de aros, sonrió al escuchar la charla entre sus amigos y el Maestro, pero pronto volvió la vista hacia Terra, atenta, sin descuidar ni por un segundo sus movimientos. El joven se abalanzó sobre ella con la espada en alto; sin embargo, Aqua le esquivó rápidamente, echándose a un lado y bloqueando el posterior golpe que iba dirigido contra su cabeza. Eso era lo bueno de luchar contra Terra: tenía mucha fuerza, pero eso equivalía a ser algo lento de movimientos, mientras que ella era ágil como un cervatillo y no tenía mucha dificultad para esquivar sus golpes. Pero bloquearlos era ya harina de otro costal. Aqua no tenía apenas músculo, casi no podía aguantar un par de segundos el bloqueo contra uno de los golpes de su amigo. Así que bloqueaba y, en cuestión de milésimas, se las ingeniaba para alejarse de él aprovechando su rapidez.

-¿Habías luchado antes?-le preguntó el moreno, alejando la espada, poniéndose recto sin tomar una actitud ofensiva de ningún tipo.

La chica negó con la cabeza y giró su muñeca, levemente adolorida. Hizo un gesto a Terra para indicarle que estaba recuperada, haciendo que este volviese a la carga, ahora mucho más serio que antes. Quería comprobar si Aqua le había dicho la verdad o no, así que comenzó a atacar sin compasión, dando golpe tras golpe, chistando por las continuas evasiones de la joven. Por fin consiguió arrinconarla, así que Aqua no tuvo más remedio que bloquear el ataque, cogiendo impulso e incorporándose lentamente, intentando recuperarse un poco de la sorpresa. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener la espada en alto, sentía que su brazo comenzaba a ceder ante la fuerza de Terra. Ahogó un grito cuando notó un calambrazo recorrerle la extremidad entera y bajó bruscamente el arma, haciendo que la de su amigo se pusiera a la altura de su cuello. Terra abrió mucho los ojos y paró en seco el avance de la espada, mirando a Aqua.

-Lo siento, no pensé que cederías tan pronto-apartó el acero, ofreciéndole una mano a la joven-. Tengo que controlar mi fuerza, podría haberte…

Aqua se levantó con la ayuda de Terra y le sonrió, restándole importancia.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-se sobó el brazo-. Es increíble la fuerza que tienes, Terra.

El chico desvió la vista, esbozando una torcida sonrisa y llevándose una mano a la nuca. Cogió la espada de Aqua y se la dio, con un gesto interrogante.

-¿Quieres descansar o seguimos entrenando?

-Concédeme un par de segundos-sonrió, señalándose el brazo-. Casi ni lo siento.

Terra asintió, mostrándose serio nuevamente, y se cruzó de brazos tras dejar la espada a un lado. Observó atentamente a Aqua, que se había sentado en el suelo junto a su arma y trataba de controlar la respiración mientras se pasaba una mano por el brazo derecho. Poco después, recogió la espada y se puso en pie, mirando a su amigo.

-Cuando quieras.

El chico alzó el acero y asestó una fuerte estocada que fue sorprendentemente bloqueada por una muy buen recompuesta Aqua, que no parecía haber sufrido un calambre apenas unos cinco minutos antes. La joven rechazó el ataque, aprovechando la debilidad de su amigo por la sorpresa de su reacción y dio una vuelta completa semiagachada con la finalidad de golpear al moreno desde abajo, pero Terra se había dado cuenta de ello y, antes de que la espada se le clavase en el abdomen, dio un salto hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño. No se creía que Aqua no hubiese luchado nunca con un arma, era imposible que sin haberse enfrentado nunca contra alguien tuviese esas nociones sobre el combate corporal y, aunque pudiera saberlas, no podía concebir que fuera tan hábil sin haber luchado antes. No es que fuera especialmente habilidosa, él podía superarla sin dificultad si así quisiera, pero, de todas formas, no era tan patosa como debería, siendo una novata.

Los ataques de Terra fueron esquivados y en raras ocasiones rechazados uno a uno por la joven, que cada vez estaba más cansada y pronto acabaría cediendo; el chico lo sabía, prácticamente había estado jugando un rato con ella, porque en más de una ocasión pudo terminar con aquello, así que antes de que su amiga acabase tropezando o algo peor decidió poner fin al combate.

-Dejémoslo ya, Aqua. Vamos a entrenar con Zack y Ven. Los aros cansan menos y dudo mucho que puedas continuar.

-De acuerdo.

-Espera-la cogió por el brazo antes de que se diese la vuelta, sin hacer apenas fuerza con los dedos-. ¿Seguro que no has luchado nunca? No tienes un estilo muy definido, pero no eres mala. Es imposible que sea la primera vez que manejas un arma.

Aqua sonrió.

-En serio te lo digo, nunca he luchado y es la primera vez que manejo una espada. Lo que sí que es cierto es que siempre me han gustado los libros de caballería y ese tipo de películas, así que puede que algo haya aprendido. O, quién sabe, puede que incluso tenga un don natural para la esgrima-se rio, apartando suavemente la mano de Terra con la suya-. Venga, vamos con Ven y Zack. Parece que están pasándoselo bien jugando al ''volei-aro''.

Efectivamente, Ventus y Zack habían acabado ignorando las regañinas de Eraqus y se habían puesto a jugar con la pieza de oro, despreocupados. Sin embargo, antes de que el moreno pudiera unirse a sus amigos, la voz de Vanitas lo detuvo.

-Ha sido divertido ver el espectáculo del gato y el ratón-comentó el joven de ojos dorados, con un brillo extraño en la mirada, mientras alzaba una ceja y se acercaba a Terra-. Ciertamente, Aqua parecía un animalillo, huyendo todo el rato de tus ataques.

-¿Quieres decirme algo importante o vas a seguir con esas tonterías? Si mal no recuerdo, te dije que no jugaras conmigo. ¿Acaso no me expresé con claridad?

Terra frunció el ceño al sentir un suave toque en su cuello, frío y que le ponía el vello de punta. Se giró levemente, viendo la Llave espada del chico, amenazante, ante él.

-¿Te apetece jugar un ratillo conmigo? Lo cierto es que estos niños me aburren demasiado.

-Vanitas, no podemos emplear las Llaves espada aun-contestó seriamente, alejándose un par de pasos para romper el contacto con el arma-. ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

-Oh, no pretendo nada, tan sólo entrenar un rato de verdad y no con esos juguetes con los que Eraqus nos obliga a practicar; tú y yo no somos unos criajos como el resto. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te hace un combate entre portadores, entre futuros Maestros?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, indiferente, mientras echaba a andar con parsimonia hacia sus amigos.

-Vanitas, espero por tu bien que no te ilusiones con el título de Maestro de la Llave espada. Seamos realistas.

El joven lanzó una alegre carcajada, haciendo desaparecer su arma.

-No sabes la razón que tienes, mi buen amigo. No sabes la razón que tienes…

Terra volvió a mirarlo de reojo, pero no pudo preguntarle nada al respecto, ya que Eraqus había aparecido en escena, reprendiendo el acto de Vanitas al invocar sin su consentimiento la Llave espada. El moreno negó con la cabeza y se fue con Ven, Zack y Aqua, ignorando sus miradas interrogantes al haber sido testigos de aquel peculiar intercambio de palabras. Se dedicó a practicar estocadas contra los aros, meditabundo, con la mente bastante lejos de allí.

Odiaba que Vanitas fuera tan críptico… ¿Qué habría querido decir con aquello?

.0.0.0.

Vanitas rulz, siempre lo he dicho y siempre lo diré. Mola demasiado.

En fin, que…siento haber dejado esto colgado de mala manera TT_TT Pero lo dicho, que ando de vuelta por este mundo KingdomHeartsiano, así que…Hasta el próximo cap ^^

Si tardo más de un mes, os doy permiso para matarme entre terribles sufrimientos.

Bye byeee!


End file.
